The Deserts Test
by VOIDdragon0
Summary: Haku wasn't the only Hyoten wielder to deeply impact Naruto's family. Minato had an unsual companion too on Team Jiraiya. A survivor of the Ice wielding Yuki clan, Lukra Mizakaro. During the 2nd shinobi world war the pair journey into the treacherous sands of Suna...
1. Stopover at Karaksan

The Deserts Test

Chapter 1: Stopover at Karaksan

'

'

'

Author notes: Hi everyone! I don't know if i was the only one, but I was so disappointed we didn't see more of the Yuki clan that Haku is a member of.

I think its a fantastic plot potential that is wasted in Naruto.

'

How they were destroyed? Or why? Were there any other survivors apart from Haku? Lukra Mizakaro is an exploration into these questions.

A Hyoten clan prodigy who escaped the Mist's purge, deciding to seek Asylum in Konoha. With Lukra I get the opportunity to put to flesh out the Yuki clan, and really bring it to life.

'

Minato is also largely a mystery to me, he became a Shinobi legend simply by being smart and rescuing Kushina? There is astonishingly little material on how Minato was shaped as a person. Or about his teammates.

'

So i decided to have Lukra Mizakaro join Minato's Genin team, exploring how Minato might develop if he had someone of similar ability on the same team. And what dynamic would they develop?

Please check out my prequel story, 'Stomach of the toad' that takes place several years earlier for more background.

Untill then, enjoy the journey!

'

'

'

'

'

'

Minato POV

'

'

Lukra looked at him with a mixture of grimness and nervousness.

Her deep sapphire blue eyes glinting in the dim light of the tent.

Lukra was never exactly scared of things, but she certainly knew some outcomes were worse than others.

'

Lukra was a tall tough looking girl of around eighteen years age, featuring long dark jet hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall.

Her skin was the palest alabaster, gleaming like moonlight in the dim lighting of the tent.

Most distinctive were her dark blue eyes, intelligence and an almost preternatural perception glinting in them.

'

She had a very striking and unique look.

If you walked past Lukra by the thoroughfare you would turn around again for a better look.

'

'

"So how did it go?" she asked, failing miserably to sound casual about it.

'

Minato did his best to reassure her from the outset.

'

'You're on my team," he said brightly,

"The Hokage agreed that best work we could do would come from working together"

'

Lukra nodded, something softened in her face, and the set of her shoulders seemed to infinitesimally relax.

As if some huge weight had been removed from it.

'

"That's great Minato! Thank Kami!" she breathed, giving him a glowing smile that seemed to light up the tent.

She seemed to be resisting the urge to jump up and down.

'

Minato tried to smile too but there was a strained edge to it that Lukra instantly sensed.

'

Minato, her eighteen year old teammate, was a slim built man of around average height. His distinctive sun kissed yellow hair tucked in behind his hiate. His eyes were the shade of cerulean blue tropical waters.

His features rather refined and angular, Minato was not conventionally handsome by most standards, he was borderline beautiful.

Something his friends ragged him constantly over.

'

He looked especially lean, almost rake thin this moment, as if he had run a series of Marathons.

Minato emanated a calm confidence and intelligence. Looking in his eyes you could see the heart in them.

'

'

Minato glanced at Lukra with trepidation, his eyes clouded, almost frozen, unsure how to break the news to his dark haired teammate.

'

Lukra read his face at a glance, understanding instantly.

Her face grew more sombre, but she reassured him to carry on with a gentle smile.

'

'I know the rest is going to be crap Minato, but at least that came through" she said with palpable relief.

Her face hardened as if bracing herself for the news.

"Go on Minato, tell me" she said firmly, ready.

'

Minato nodded, resolving to get the worst out of the way first.

Lukra hated bad news being sprung up on her unexpectedly. She preferred to have it out in the open.

'

"Here Lukra, I'm sorry…. I'm sorry," he said bitterly "But the Hokage wants you to wear this blood seal,"

Divulging the unwanted contents of his jacket pocket In answer to her unspoken question

'

"It's a one way contract. If the person at the other end terminates it you die' he said, his voice feeling raspy, hating like venom every word.

Feeling them echo hollowly in his chest.

'

Minato gently handed her the glistening red seal that seemed to glow malevolently at him.

Even if he hadn't known all the details of its capabilities, the mere look of it would have told him it was _bad news._

'

"I'm sorry Lukra" he repeated his voice hoarse,

"I tried Lukra, I swear _I tried_ , but this was the _only way_ I had to keep us together on the same team" he said feeling stricken.

'

"The Hokage was this close to putting you on an Anbu squad"

He held up two fingers and put a milometer between them.

'

Minato wanted to throw the seal into a river but he knew there was absolutely no choice involved here.

Lukra gave it one long steady look, all the implications flashing through her eyes in one steely calculation.

Then she made the choice Minato knew she would make.

'

As if wanting to get the unpleasantness over quickly she impatiently bit her finger drawing some blood and activated it.

Then she placed it onto her lower back without hesitation, she didn't want it on her arms drawing attention to a strange looking Tattoo.

'

With a sliding 'snk' sound it sealed itself seamlessly on her pale skin, glowing brightly red for a moment, signalling its activation.

'

'So those miserable creeps on the council want insurance, what else did they demand?" she asked tersely.

'They want you to undergo an Yamanaka mind scan once a year.' Minato said softly, bracing himself for the reaction.

'

Lukra gritted her teeth, 'You'd think they'd know every crevice of my mind by now, anything else"

He'd known she wouldn't like that one. Of all the things she'd gone through in Konoha she said that had felt the worst.

'

Minato carried on trying to get through as much unpleasantness in as brief a time as possible.

'

"They want you to write reports on any developments you acquire as well as undergo yearly testing" Minato elaborated.

"They were kind enough to say they would send someone to you rather than making you travel around"

"How thoughtful of them" Lukra snorted darkly.

'

"Something about you probably being busy the next few years" Minato muttered.

Lukra's eyes narrowed, before grunting, "The good kind of busy I hope" before asking dryly, 'Fine, anything else?'

'

'

Minato sighed, here was the worst one.

"And they want an Uchiha on our team who is essentially going to spy on us, give us orders and question everything we do while holding the other end of that seal threateningly". He said nonchalantly.

'

He watched Lukra's already pale features drain even further.

"The Hokage asked us both to make an effort to be diplomatic with our new overseer" He informed.

"But he said he'll understand if things don't always go smoothly" Minato trailed off miserably.

'

Lukra looked as though she was wondering what on earth that meant.

Minato could sympathize since he had no idea either.

'

If things didn't _go smoothly_ what were they supposed to do exactly…. _file a complaint?_

'

"Joy," Lukra said sarcastically

"I always felt like something was missing from my life, it was obviously a remote control kill switch, with a trigger happy Uchiha on the other end" she said scathingly.

'

"I'm sorry Lukra" Minato repeated softly, sky blue eyes glistening with emotion.

"This was the best I could do, I swear to you, I couldn't get anything more out of the Third" he said fervidly.

'

Lukra held up a hand forestalling him quickly, "Don't get all sappy on me Minato, I know you did your very best," she said quietly, "I know"

'

Then she pursed her lip, A nagging question occurring to her,

"So I'm on your team, but apart from this Uchiha, who does this consist of exactly?" she asked.

'

"Me, You, and Inoichi, with me as the Team leader"

"When we get to The Suna base, well join up with one of the larger squads there" Minato explained.

"But essentially the Hokage said you're under my command, he felt that's what would work best" Minato said more optimistically.

Hoping she would see it the same way.

'

"Well Your Hokage finally get one thing right" Lukra said astringently.

"That's good, it'll let us do the important things with less hassle" she said thoughtfully.

'

"But Inoichi, that pincushion?" she said in confusion.

Giving him a look clearly asking if he were serious about the news.

Minato just gave a firm nod, "No jokes Lukra, the Third specifically wanted Inoichi"

'

"He's going to pair two of his most powerful shinobi, with someone who's barely chuunin level?"

"Is your Hokage off his rocker? Is he trying to make this more awkward? Slow us down?" Lukra asked incredulously, a consternated look on her face.

'

"He had just agreed to let you go with me as opposed to an indefinite tenure under Danzo, I didn't feel like quibbling over Inoichi's placement" Minato said starkly.

"What would you have done?" Minato demanded severely.

'

"Probably the exact the same thing" Lukra admitted after a moments careful reflection.

"Right, I rest my case" Minato said conclusively.

'

Lukra nodded once in acceptance and then moved on.

"When do we leave for Suna?" she asked briskly.

'

"Today Lukra, the great adventure starts today" he announced grandly.

"Were going to stop of at a border town in the fire country, then head to Suna" Minato explained.

"That sounds like a plan" Lukra said approvingly.

'

Then a light clicked in Minato's head as if he'd forgotten something important.

'

"Oh!...and here….this is for you….." Minato mumbled.

Rummaging around in his satchel.

"Congratulations, we both made Jounin!"

"This the legit rank, signed personally by the Hokage!" Minato said spiritedly, handing her a dark green bulky Jounin vest.

'

Lukra took it slowly, an unreadable expression on her face.

"One of these days I might _actually_ do the exam for one of these" she muttered darkly.

Tracing the green vest lightly with a single finger as if lost in trance.

'

Then Lukra turned back to Minato and shrugged ruefully at the absurdities of life, taking it calmly in her stride.

'

"All the mountains of crap aside, At least I'm with someone I care about." Lukra said frankly.

"I know this was a mercy. Thank you Minato," she said sincerely.

'

"Hey don't Mention it lukra san, I still owe you for back at Akuze's outpost, just repaying the favour" Minato grinned putting on his own jacket.

'

"Let's hope our luck holds out at the next place we go to" Lukra said lightly, strapping on her own joinin vest vigorously.

Her lithe body slinking easily into the form fitting material, the vest looking as though it was made for her.

'

"I'm sure it will Lukra" Minato said with a cheerful smile that he didn't quite feel.

'

Sometimes he could still feel the blade of Akuze's great cutting sword whistling through the air, mere millimetres from cutting through his midriff.

Minato had meant it jokingly.

He had no idea how much that stray thought would come back to haunt him over the next few weeks.

'

'

"Lets go Minato kun" Lukra said in business-like tone, "You pack, I'll start to get the tents down, that way we half the time"

"Gotcha Lukra san" Minato said reaching for some bags to deposit the items, before he stored them inside the seals in his satchel.

'

Minato packed his and Lukras bags quickly, his hands darting quickly in a blur of movement. Throwing things in haphazardly without any regard for order.

"You need this shirt Lukra? The one with all those holes from the shruiken?" Minato queried.

"If its not of any immediate use, and I mean Immediate, then dispense with it" Lukra said dispassionately, wrenching out a tent peg with a grunt.

'

Minato trashed it thinking probably just as well honestly speaking.

'

"What about our kunai, tags and gear in the Armory?" Minato queried throwing in the sleeping rolls.

"Forget about it, we'll get new ones, lets just get out of here" Lukra said practically.

'

Minato nodded, in total agreement.

'

"I'll leave and get Inoichi as soon as I've got this stuff in the storage seals, meet you back here" Minato said.

"Could not agree with you more" Lukra said with fervour.

'

It seemed they both wanted to be out of here as soon as humanly possible before Danzo could machinate some excuse to detain them.

'

He had a written copy of the Hokages orders, with his seal attached.

But back in this camp where Danzo held all the cards, a thin piece of paper for a shield, felt about as substantial as that.

A piece of paper.

.

The sooner they were out of there the better Minato thought staunchly.

'

He could feel a sense of unease at the back of his neck, as if a timer were counting down.

'

Then he ran off to find Inoichi

Who he had spoken to earlier informing him of his new destination.

Locating the other blonde man trying to say goodbye to Shikaku.

'

They were cracking jokes and seemed so reluctant to depart that Minato felt rather ridiculously as if he were separating a couple.

Members of the Ino-shika~cho combo really did get into the spirit of teamwork apparently Minato thought drily.

'

'

Coughing rather loudly to get their attention he gave a look that strongly suggested as if he were in a hurry.

'

With one last sad hug inoichi slumped off sulkily after Minato, Shikaku trailing behind them.

"Are you sure the Third said I had to come?" Inoichi whined, the most thoroughly peeved expression on his face.

'

"Yes he did Mate" Minato said flatly, not wanting a discussion right then.

"Did he say why?"

"No he didn't, you want to go and ask him?" Minato asked pointedly.

"This sucks balls!" Inoichi whined miserably, "Just when things were looking up here!"

Minato ignored him and walked faster making Inoichi half run to keep up with him.

'

The less time he spent listening to this the better, joining lukra at the edge of the camp, who was looking awkward and just as impatient as him to leave.

She was surrounded by a whole bunch of shinobi wishing to see them off.

'Crowded' might have been the better term come to think of it.

'

Minato's eyes widened, there had to be over eighty people hanging around the area.

'

Word of Minato and her leaving had spread like wildfire it seemed. It couldn't have been more than ten minutes ago that Lukra had started taking down their tents.

'

Minato mentally cursed, a quiet low key exit would have been so much better, but so much for that!

'

'

Minato nodded to Lukra and they started to make their way out.

Minato made a point of shaking hands and wishing well the shinobi hed gotten to know during his time here, some of the older men nodding respectfully at him.

'

"So you're off then? God speed!"

"Good luck Minato!"

"Get a couple for us Minato!"

"Been good to have you here with us"

"When you reach the top don't forget about us!"

"Proud to have been with you here mate"

"Thanks for everything Minato"

"Its been an honour"

"Take care!"

'

Minato also got dragged into more than a few backslapping bro hugs.

All of whom seemed determined to see how red they could make Minato's back by slapping it.

More than a few of the female Konoichi in the camp seemed to grab the opportunity to embrace Minato tightly without any social censure.

'

Shikaku grabbed Minato in a bear hug feeling very sentimental all of a sudden.

Glossing over all the times when he'd blatantly bitched about Minato behind his back.

'

"I'm gonna miss you so much bro" Shikaku said sounding genuinely a bit teary, go figure.

"Me too" Minato said, half honest, mildly exasperated at the run he'd been put through.

Wondering where this sentiment was when he actually needed it.

'

"Please look after Inoichi for me mate, he needs it" Shikaku said heavily.

"Don't worry I will" Minato promised, a bit more honest this time.

Shikaku released him with at last with a wrench.

Minato was suddenly surrounded by about ten other well wishers congratulating him and commiserating on his leaving.

'

All of them were suddenly shouted out by Shikaku.

"And Minato! Next time you go to a brothel, make sure you fucking get laid!" he boomed.

It seemed to echo out around the whole camp, sounding almost unnaturally loudly to Minato.

'

Minato shot a filthy look at Shikaku.

More than a few chuunin cheered and unleashed a series of whistles, cat calls and their own lewd suggestions.

'

'

The grumpy head medic even made a point of stopping over,

"Make sure you look after yourself the next place you go, I wont be there to patch you up," she snarled testily at him as a greeting.

"I'll try my best" Minato promised, not offended by the brash exterior.

"Although…" she said, looking sideways at Lukra.

'

The stern woman sighed and shook her head, Giving him a look that strongly hinted he was getting more than he deserved.

"You're lucky, you couldn't ask for a more dedicated medic, she's a responsible girl, and she likes you. She'll keep you safe" said softly.

'

"I know I'm lucky, I'll always remember my time around you" Minato said truthfully.

She really stood out with her attitude, and he was surprised to find he actually really would miss her.

'

"Bet you will," she said with a knowing glance.

"And don't be so fucking Modest," she added with a glare,

"Its so goddamn boring, you gotta have a bit of an edge, but of character or people will think you're made of plastic" She said flicking him on the chest heatedly.

"I'll try" Minato said.

'

Continuing his push to get put of the camp he was subjected to even more backslapping.

It was really starting to _hurt_ he thought with a wince.

'

Many of the younger Chuunin he'd helped in a tough spot said "Thankyou" for the times he'd helped them out during the war.

More than a few of them literally owing their lives to him.

'

lastly a very tearful blonde Yoshino came lurching at him, locking into a clinging embrace and looking as if she never wanted to let go.

Minato inhaled a mouthful of long hair and choked a bit trying to breath, off guard at the unexpected embrace.

That went on for considerably longer than all the other girls previously.

It felt as if she was trying to meld herself into Minato's body.

Lukra rolled her eyes and gave a despairing look over Yoshinos shoulder.

'

"Please don't get hurt again the next place you go to" Yoshino said in a whisper, sobbing a little,

"I'll try not to" Minato said feeling very embarrassed and wondering exactly when he and Yoshinos had found the time to become friends.

Certainly not in conversation.

"We'll always remember you Minato" she said poignantly, a few actual tears in her eyes, her voice trembling.

'

Managing with some effort to extract himself he looked to see Lukra surrounded by more than a few well wishers herself.

Most of them people she had saved with her cryostasis technique when they had been injured.

'

They hadn't really interacted with Lukra during their time here but they all seemed to be making a point of thanking her now.

Perhaps realizing and feeling the debt they had.

Many of them bowed and wished her well.

One chuunin even went so far as to get on his knees to make the bow, thanking her candidly for saving his friends life.

'

A lot of other shinobi who had come to respect her shook her hand and thank her for her work.

Though some what more formally than with Minato.

'

"Looks like you were more popular than you realised" Minato muttered to her under his breath.

"I…..guess…." Lukra said eloquently, looking rather weirded out, honestly a bit puzzled at all the attention from people she hadn't really known.

But she seemed to take it in her stride.

'

'

During all these proceedings Danzo was conspicuously absent, which both puzzled and relieved Minato.

'

Finally getting through to the exterior of the camps, Minato gave a wave and nodded to Inoichi and Lukra and the three of them left, dashing onto the road.

'

A loud cheer echoed behind them like thunder, a hundred throats roaring as one "Yellow flash! Ice Queen! Yellow flash! Ice Queen! Yellow flash! Ice Queen!

And then as if a veil, had been pierced. That part of their lives was closed forever.

'

'

Lukra, Minato and Inoichi ran with great distance eating steps, heading towards the mostly agricultural community of karaksan.

Minato had them travel at a steady pace, neither particularly fast or slow.

He didn't want the journey all across the land of fire and partly into the wind country to be burdensome.

'

Inoichi complained a little about how much they were travelling, but after a while settled into the rhythm and was mostly quiet.

Lukra was as silent as a grave, Minato hadn't heard her speak for the last eighty kilometres.

'

All three of them had fought a relentless follow through action after the death of Akuze.

Lukra and Minato at the very forefront of the action.

All three of them were _tired_ from weeks of relentless fighting.

The demoralized Mist fighting back with savage desperation.

'

'

Minato had barely gotten any sleep at all during this period.

He noticed Lukra looked just as he haggard as he was, almost frail. There were gaunt lines on her face and her hair hung in long lank locks.

It was hard to correlate the image to the tough looking Konoichi he usually knew.

'

There was absolutely no point heading off into the Suna desert in this state.

It would be much more prudent to rest a few days and get their strength back and plan the route properly.

'

They camped that night in a Forest, setting up a small fire, and pulling their sleeping roles next to it to enjoy the warmth.

Minato made a low powered shadow clone to stand watch, being arguably the healthiest out of them.

'

Lukra hadn't spoken in the last eight hours. Even Inoichi didn't he much to say right now.

Even basic running was surprisingly taxing for them all in this state.

All three of them sat in silence around the fire in the evening.

'

Lukra pulled out her sleeping roll and vanished into it without another word, dark circles under her eyes.

'

Finally Inoichi piped up.

"Hey Minato, were getting close to Konoha, Why don't we stop and visit for a day?" Inoichi enquired, a hopeful look on his face.

"I'd love to say high to my folks, catch up with everyone, hell just see the village again" he raved passionately.

'

"Sorry Inoichi, but it isn't a good idea" Minato replied firmly.

"And why the fuck not?"

'

"Because we are about to head off to another warzone. You spend a few days at home and you wont want to leave again" Minato prompted.

"It'll be harder to get back into the mind-set you have now, and I don't fancy lugging a homesick whiner for the next ninety kilometres,"

"Not to mention someone half drunk" he added with annoyance.

'

"Were not going and that's final" Minato said firmly. The matter closed in his mind.

Packing his things away for the night, a dead serious look in his face.

'

Inoichi looked appalled.

"Minato man! I can handle it, I wont go all Homesick on you? Please mate! Please! Please! Just for a day even!"

"I Disagree, I know what you're like, you can't be trusted" Minato said flatly.

'

"What about gear? New weapons? We need to get some right?" Inoichi said desperately.

"We'll get them in Karaksan" Minato said mechanically.

"Please Minato! Please!"

'

"No Mate, I'm sorry" Minato said gently, "I know it's hard, but it honestly wont help you, that's the truth"

"You blow Minato" Inoichi said venomously, "I am not gonna let this go, you hear!"

'

"You can complain all you like but its still not happening" Inoichi had no idea of it, but he was barking up the wrong forest here.

'

"I'm sorry" Minato said more mellowly, struggling to be considerate when he was feeling strained himself.

'

He tried to head off Inoichi, "Anyway I'm not made of stone" Minato said disparagingly, "I plan on taking a long break in Karaksan"

"How long?"

"At least two weeks Inoichi, I promise you can do whatever you like, no strings attached Sound good?" he asked casually.

'

"They have bars there?"

"Of course, they do, Karaksan is used to shinobi passing through, they have lots of things to keep them entertained" Minato said appealingly.

'

"Make it three and I'll keep quiet" Inoichi said, a calculating look on his face.

"Done" Minato agreed in relief, glad it was settled for such a low price.

"Alrighty!"

Inoichi mollified, went to his own sleeping bag, and went to sleep without another word or care on his face

Minato envied him.

'

Minato fed the fire and stared into the flickering red and orange dance.

Mind lost in the flames and in thought.

Later Lukra stirred and shrugged herself out of her sleeping roll, she looked at Minato intently.

'

Apparently not as asleep as she had appeared, she motioned for Minato to join her out amongst the trees.

Out of earshot of Inoichi.

Minato nodded gently and motioned to follow her into the dark of surrounding trees.

'

'

'

Once there the dark haired girl turned towards him.

"Minato, You sure you don't want to stop off quickly by Konoha?"

"I thought you of all people would be keen to avoid it" Minato said, looking surprised at her wish.

'

"We wouldn't all have to go in, you could just quickly teleport in, pick up my notes on Time space jutsu's and get out" Lukra suggested in a murmur.

'

"We don't have to, I already picked up your notes from my last visit with the Third,"

"And we knew enough anyway to get by even without it" Minato explained briefly.

'

"Oh!, Good thinking Minato," Lukra said, pleased and mollified.

"Danzo made his move on the Mist front but he almost certainly had support on the council for his views" Lukra said perceptively.

'

'

Minato nodded in agreement, "Dead on Lukra, fucking bulls eye. The Third had _a lot_ of opposition to make the decision he did"

Lukras deep blue eyes glinted in the moonlight, "And If we go back were conveniently handy for them to start having ideas like assigning me elsewhere, or more ' _precautionary checks'"_

'

"Indeed, lets not give them an opportunity to change their minds" Minato said, eyes hard.

"Right its settled then, we can buy whatever else we need at Karaksan" Lukra concluded satisfied.

'

"C'mon lets get back" Lukra said, beckoning her head towards the campfire.

'

'

'

'

'

After waking up they resumed their long trek, passing through miles and miles of country.

'

Minato noticed while breathing in some dusty air, The temperature was much warmer than Konohas summer, though not excessively so.

Certainly much more so than the boggy water lands he and Lukra had been sloshing through for the past three years.

'

Karaksan was right at the edge of the fire country and the border of the wind country.

The climate was already significantly hotter and closer to what they would encounter shortly.

Lukra born to the damp climate of the Mist perspired a bit at the temperature, droplets of sweat trailing down her face.

'

'

They arrived into the picturesque countryside where Karaksan resided later that night, a glitter of diamond like stars glinting in the sky.

'

The trio found a great open ranging country surrounded by miles and miles of farms

Neat rows of green shrub like plants denoting rice paddies could be seen stretching out in the distance, under the starlight.

A large lake was situated a while away from the main cluster of buildings, the moon glinting across its silvery surface.

'

Several high mountains silhouetting to the far west, Minato could see two rivers feeding from the rocky crags to the lake.

There was a clever array of waterways threading from the lake into the farmland, making use of the water to irrigate their plentiful crops.

Minato could see fields of tall corn, as well as other grains.

'

"There better be a fucking bar" Inoichi said in response to seeing all the beauty around them.

"There will be" Minato said serenely, ignoring the attitude.

'

Along the main path heading into Karaksan there was a bamboo forest lining the road on either side.

The Thick green ringed stalks towering twenty over feet above them.

Walking through past the Bamboo you could hear the wind whistling past the leaves of the swaying behemoths.

The rustling sounding a little like Whispering in the wind.

'

'

Minato enjoyed their effect, as they walked into the main thoroughfare.

Neither Lukra or Inoichi seemed to have either the energy or inclination to appreciate it.

'

Lights from the houses illuminated them as they emerged from the path to the paved stone of the town.

'

'

Minato quickly walked the down the street to the main residential area.

Looking for a decent place to stay. Finding a section where there were several Inns.

Minato chose a medium sized, but fairly unobtrusive three story building. Making sure it was spacious.

'

Entering inside Minato was greeted by a middle aged lady, her hair tied back in practical locks.

'

"Could I book Three large rooms please" Minato enquired politely.

"How long are you planning on staying?"

"At least three weeks Maam"

"Of course" The lady replied checking down their names and fishing for three keys.

'

Minato read her name on her tag.

She asked for a fairly extortionate price but Minato paid without complaint, seeing it was the only stop before here and Suna.

'

"Thankyou Kaiso san, please keep the extra" Minato said generously adding a bit more.

"Thankyou shinobi san" Kaiso replied, blushing a little on her cheeks.

Lukra sighed behind Minato.

'

"We serve breakfast here for free every morning at nine, and the main common room and bar is open untill three am"

"That sounds wonderful Kaiso san"

'

"Please don't hesitate to ask if you need anything" Kaiso san said accommodatingly, almost leaning out of her seat to be helpful.

"I will, Thankyou" Minato replied.

It was astonishing the difference using someone's name made.

'

The trio headed upstairs with a clumping noise.

Minato barely looking where he was going opened up his room, finding a spacious luxurious room.

Lukra and Inoichi found their rooms and disappeared inside, Minato closed his own door.

'

Stumbling his way to the bed Minato chucked down his bag, kicked off his shoes drowsily.

He slunk down on the linen sheets, not even bothering to take off his vest or outer clothes.

'

The exhaustion hed postponed for weeks seemed to release all at once like tsunami wave cresting.

He surrendered to the welcoming and blissful dark waves of sleep

The bed felt as though it was sucking him inside like a sponge, it felt otherworldly delicious.

And Minato knew no more.

'

'

He didn't surface until nearly sixteen hours when Lukra gently woke him up mid afternoon time the next day.

Gently knocking on the door, the sound felt like a clanging ringing to Minato.

'

"What uh…" Minato mumbled blearily.

"Minato It's me, I think you've slept enough, that is if you _actually_ want to do anything today" Lukra said dryly.

'

Minato dragged himself up laboriously, unlocking the door to see his tall dark haired teammate peering at him.

A small smirk of amusement adorning her face.

'

Eyeing his tired form Lukra nodded understandingly, saying "Me too, I slept nearly as long as you,"

"It's not surprising really considering everything we've done, didn't realize how goddamn tired I was" she said sagely restraining a yawn.

'

Lukra was a great proponent of waking up early, but it seemed even she didn't have the heart to complain right now.

"We missed breakfast in the Inn" Minato sighed tediously glancing at the clock, annoyed at himself.

"Yeah by like seven hours sleeping beauty" Lukra snorted, "C'mon lets go get something before I resort to cannibalism"

'

'

They idled the afternoon away around the local shops in the area, none of them feeling like doing anything strenuous.

'

The townspeople were polite, friendly and seemed used to seeing shinobi pass by here often.

'

Minato glanced with interest at the windows of a few weapons dealers.

Peering over to see if there were a few well balanced tri pronged Kunai for his shadow shruiken jutsu.

A few mannequin fronted clothes shops also advertised both civilian and shinobi wear, including some items clearly better suited for traversing the wind country.

'

'

They headed into a small tea shop that had a café attached to it.

Lukra ordering a huge meal on the menu while Inoichi and Minato requested something more normal sized.

The Hyoten prodigies meal bigger than both Minatos and Inoichis combined.

'

'

Minato could barely summon the energy to move his jaw, he felt like a robot trying to chew a marshmallow.

He also unfortunately forgot to check his hair that morning.

'

The unruly flaxen blonde mess adorning Minatos face on either side, getting way too long for comfort.

Lukra with a grin ruffled it working her fingers spiritedly into the mess.

'

"You look cute with your hair like that, a bit like a yellow porcupine, Yoshino would have a heart attack if she saw this" Lukra said with a teasing lilt to her voice.

"Lay off Lukra" Minato said blearily wincing at the image.

It was much too early in the day for teasing.

"You have some stubble in your chin, were you going for the roguish scruffy pirate look" Lukra quipped.

"I wasn't" He replied shortly.

'

"Maybe you should try it more often" Lukra suggested with a grin.

"I'm not the most fashionable person, but I believe in not looking like an uprooted tree" he said mellowly.

"I shall savour this moment then and move on"

"You do that" Minato grunted.

'

'

Hunching down over his section of the table, face in both hands still feeling a creeping grogginess through his veins.

'

Minato picked up the smoking beverage beside him.

Drowning himself in the cup of hot tea, feeling the delicious hot liquid spreading down his body like a hot water bottle.

After he'd downed another two cups he started to feel more human again.

'

'

"You know man, it makes you appreciate the conveniences of home, after sleeping on a bed roll for the last two years" Inoichi said

"That it does" Minato agreed simply.

'

"So how come you get the big room Minato?" Inoichi asked teasingly.

"I picked the first three grand sized rooms available, and walked in randomly,"

"I was half asleep so there was no opportunity for prize picking if that's what your insinuating" Minato said blearily, not in the mood for this.

His mind still half foggy with tiredness.

'

"Still I wouldn't mind some extra space, you wanna switch?" Inoichi wheedled.

'

Lukra rolled her eyes.

"Your room is bigger than mine Inoichi" Lukra added snippily.

Perhaps a little annoyed Inoichi was harping on about such a trivial matter.

'

"Whatever you want Inoichi" Minato said indifferently.

"If it was an issue you should have bou….bough…it up!" Minato said, his voice breaking midway into a yawn.

'

Lukra wouldn't have tolerated such a pointless request under any circumstance but Minato was somewhat more laid back.

He honestly didn't care.

'

"Here Minato, take this" Lukra said in sympathy passing him one of her three platters of Bacon, egg and toast.

"You still look dead on your feet" she chided, worry in her dark blue eyes.

'

"It _was_ several dozen Hiriashin jumps between Konoha and where we were," Minato said defensively.

He bit into the offered still pancake like dish, it tasted heavenly. Sending shivers of warmth all throughout his body.

"Th….thanks Lukra" Minato said gratefully, his mouth half full.

'

'

"There and back" Inoichi pointed out.

"I know, I was the one doing it" Minato stated irritably, guzzling some more tea.

 _You think I forget doing all those jumps?_ Minato thought in incredulous irritation biting into some more buttered toast.

'

"Just bloody eat Minato, It's no fun teasing you at all in this state" Lukra said, despondent her favorite hobby was cut off.

"I know your game Lukra, you just want me healthy enough again so you can throw me back into the grinder" Minato muttered mutinously.

"But at least I want you healthy Minato" Lukra replied, shamelessly not even bothering to deny it.

'

'

"Eating for two you are Lukra," Inoichi said in wonderment watching as vast proportions disappeared.

"You would be too" she said unapologetically, ravenously tearing into her bacon and egg toasties.

And signalling to the waiter to order another to replace the one she'd lent Minato

'

"My Kekkai Genkai draws nutrients from my body to supplement it, and I pushed it to the brink of what its capable of"

"I was burning over nine thousand calories a day for nearly two weeks" Lukra said bitterly.

'

"All of that fucking energy comes _from somewhere_ Inoichi," she said assininely.

"I could literally eat a couple cows before I get back to my normal state" she said with a carnivorous look.

'

'

"Well as long as you don't eat mine," Inoichi said swiftly, covering his tray protectively over his own smaller muffins.

"please, as if I'd want anything from you" she sniffed.

"Must be nice, to have such a ready means of staying in shape, no wonder you're so stringy" Minato commentated.

'

"Its not worth the price" Lukra said morbidly, swallowing another egg sandwich and looking like she was barely tasting it.

"Its like signing up to be a part time vampire" she said gloomily.

'

'

'

All of them subconsciously enjoyed the idyllic peaceful lifestyle of the villagers here.

'

There was a certain vibe here, a very tranquil and relaxing one.

'

The 2nd shinobi war raged on every continent but you wouldn't have known it here, the grip of war seemed banished from this idyllic place.

Minato would openly confess to being rather soothed by it.

Minato took long strolls in the morning to relax, enjoying gleaming sunrises breaking over the rice paddy fields.

'

'

Minato and lukra recovering their strength decided not to do any strenuous training for the time being.

'

One day Lukra joined Minato to walk amongst some tall grasses on one of his long ambling wanders

"So you sure about staying here so long" Lukra asked conversationally after a week, arching one dark eyebrow curiously at him.

"Yep" Minato replied blandly, twirling a piece of grass between his fingers.

'

"What? You're not enjoying it? Minato queried.

"I'm as glad for this break as anyone, and I'll even admit to enjoying the place, but isn't three weeks _a little_ _excessive_?"

"I ask because I bet you're Hokage wants us at Suna sooner rather than later" Lukra said

'

"He does" Minato clarified.

"So did you tell him about stopping off here?"

"I said we needed an active recovery period, I didn't say where or for how long"

"And you think he's…..okay with that?" lukra said incredulously frowning.

'

'

"We won him a damn war that dragged on for two decades, I'd say he owes us like a couple of weeks" Minato said adamantly.

"And you think he'd agree?"

'

"I'm being completely pragmatic here Lukra, I know what _works_ and what _doesn't_ '

"Iv'e seen all these sticklers for every protocol, They're the first ones out the door when the going gets tough, They're not the ones making things _actually work_ " Minato said diffidently.

'

'

"What good is it if we turn up in Suna half burnt out and get offed by the first lucky squad out there? Is that going to help the Thirds war effort?" Minato said sarcastically.

'

The flaxen haired man continued "I learned from you Lukra the importance of _consolidation_ and _preparation_ " he said steadfastly.

"We accomplished relative _miracles_ a few weeks back, that has _a cost,_ Lets be smart, and acknowledge it" Minato said practically.

'

"I agree Minato, we do need rest, But two weeks should be enough." Lukra said argued.

"Its not as though were amateurs Minato" Lukra said lightly.

"Lets wait for three, prep up properly, be _absolutely_ sure, leave nothing to chance" Minato insisted, not budging.

'

"You're worried about something, what is it?" Lukra asked perceptively, looking genuinely concerned.

Seeing Minato's hesitation she pressed him gently, "It's okay, Go on, tell me"

Assuring him with her eyes that she would take it seriously.

'

Minato sighed, looking reluctant to express his concerns, as if worried she'd just dismiss it.

"The problem is that whenever we do any kind of undertaking _something_ goes wrong _"_ heemphasized bitterly.

'

"Our first Bell Test, The Festival, Your clans jutsu, meeting your Family remnants, The Chuunin Exam, My Finals, Akuze, need I go on?"

Lukra paused, thinking it through, "It is a lot of unexpected trouble Minato." She said thoughtfully.

'

"Precisely, that's just it, ' _unexpected_ _extra_ trouble'" Minato said keenly

"Take our time in the Mist as an example case"

'

"After we perfected my teleporting and reflexes and got your Micro Weissneibel down, We had the damn solution,"

"Had it in our damned fingers" Minato said looking pained.

'

"And then Danzo pulled his little move, separated us,"

"We got delayed for over three months, and you nearly got killed on his suicide mission" Lukra replied impartially as if talking about something mundane.

'

"Precisely, We already had the bloody combination that _stopped_ the Mist."

"But then a random unfortunate event blundered in the way, stopping us from just using it" Minato said intensely.

'

A thoughtful and pensive look settled on Lukras face, "So you think that we might run into some unexpected trouble then Minato" she queried.

'

"Yeah, that's just it lukra, just a routine cross over to the desert"

"…. I smell a rat Lukra, I feel it in my bones" Minato said with conviction, hoping Lukra wouldn't write him off as a superstitious lunatic.

'

Lukra held both hands up in front.

"Relax Minato kun, I was there. I _lived_ through it too, I'm not just dismissing it." She reassured earnestly.

'

"Thanks Lukra san, It honestly couldn't hurt to do some research for this trip, be properly prepared for it" Minato said levelly.

'

Lukra just shrugged "You're the Boss, The way I see it if you're wrong we lose a few days, if you're right you save us a whole deal of trouble." She pointed out logically.

'

A teasing sparkle entered her eyes,

"I have no problem playing it your way so long as were not wasting time for the sake of it, _Minato_ _Taichou"_ she said teasingly giving him a mock salute.

'

Minato sighed irritably. _What on earth was this?_

"Being in command of the team is just a formality Lukra. Were the same rank, I don't consider _anything_ changed from what we were doing in the Mist" Minato said bluntly.

"I'm definitely not deluded enough to think I'm leading anyone here" he said candidly, a sharp look in his eyes.

'

Not liking any untrue pretentions.

Well aware Lukra was just as experienced as him, and highly skilled in other unique areas.

'

Was she just testing him to see if his ego would get out of control?

He didn't like being secretly tested.

'

"Relax Minato Kun" Lukra said affectionately, both hands up to show she wasn't teasing him, before saying more seriously.

'

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to insinuate anything Minato" she said honestly.

"Were in the Konoha chain of command here,"

"It was never going to be me, so it might as well be you, we can still do things as weve always done," she said in a more down to earth tone.

'

And Lukras midnight blue eyes pierced at him with an unreadable expression that Minato honestly couldn't interpret.

'

"Besides, you've _grown_ so much in the last year; I just want you to know how _proud_ I am of you Minato," she said earnestly.

"Everything that _changed_ for the better, that happened because you put in the hard work,"

"Because you put your heart on the line" She said with conviction.

'

'

"I don't think you realize how _far_ you've come from the Minato I knew only a year back" she said with genuine pride in him, her voice a whisper.

She looked like she wanted to say more, but didn't quite know how to express it, so fell silent.

'

'

Minato gently pulled her into his arms and hugged her, feeling her return the embrace tightly.

"If I've grown so much, its only because you've pushed me," Minato said feeling a little hoarse.

"Thanks for pushing me so hard, Thankyou for bringing out that best in me" he whispered thickly.

'

"Always Minato, I will always try to draw out your best" lukra said with something that sounded suspiciously like a sniffle.

'

'

They held each other for a few long moments before a birds trill jerked them out the moment.

Lukra laughed a bit, gently releasing him, patting his arm affectionately.

'

"A right roller-coaster you are Minato" she quipped jokingly in a deep voice, making them both laugh.

The serious moment passed into something more relaxed to both of their relief.

'

"What I was trying to express before I got… _diverted_ ….was I don't mind following your lead as long as youre making _smart_ _choices_ ," she emphasized.

"I'll do my best Lukra" Minato said.

Lukra nodded, "Don't worry, your best is good enough, We'll all be fine" she assured him warmly.

'

Thinking of smart choices Minato just remembered another item they would need.

'

"Lukra, by the way, there's a reservoir near here, it would be a good idea to reload your water storage seals,

"You won't be able to resupply easily without large bodies of water around" he advised.

'

Lukra nodded enthusiastically, "Good point Minato, you'll like what I've done with my mark 3 spatial storage seals, you could fit a small ocean in there" she said proudly.

"You could definitely throw Inoichi in there if he was causing trouble," she mused, a finger stroking her chin contemplatively.

'

"I have absolutely no doubt of it Lukra san, please don't," Minato said patiently.

Lukra just grunted, Minato guessed that would have to do for a yes.

'

He'd been manoeuvring for two years for Lukra and Inoichi to have some kind of semi civil relationship with little notable success.

It was like watching cave men learning to make fire, he thought jadedly.

'

"Oh," he added thoughtfully, "And please leave the town here enough water to get by'"

"I don't want farmers with pitchforks running after us for stealing their irrigation water supply" Minato said humorously,

'

Lukra quirked an eyebrow, "Please Minato, I'm all about Balance, Nobody's livelihood is going to be disrupted," she said without preamble.

'

"I'll open a small conduit and siphon the water in gradually, they probably wont even notice the difference" she said with an easy shrug.

"No pitchfork dodging will be necessary." Lukra assured him dismissively,

'

"Delighted to hear it" Minato shot back, just as a loud rumble could be heard from Lukra's stomach.

Lukra looked at him unashamedly, "I cant help that Minato,"

"I'll get my mini Ocean deposited, you might want to go food shopping for our trip." She suggested brightly.

'

"So am I the team captain or an errand boy here?" Minato asked in mock suspicion.

'

"Hokages must be versatile and flexible, right?"

"The two are not necessarily mutually exclusive", Lukra teased, flashing a smile at him, a sparkle in her sapphire eyes.

'

Minato sighed, sadly no stranger to menial chores, "Meet you at the Inn after were both done" he said evenly

He knew that by 'done' it included him cooking as well.

'

'

'

'

Minato POV

'

It was night-time two days later, a beautiful three quarter moon gleamed in the starry sky.

A soft stillness in the air.

'

Minato had been in deep sleep when he heard a soft knock at he door.

'

"Who is it?" he called out groggily.

"It's me" he heard Lukra say softly from the other side.

"Come in" he answered, sitting up and pulling the sheets off him, wondering what this was all about.

'

The door opened, and a pensive looking Lukra came in.

She was wearing silken black sleeping pants and a thin blue undershirt that left her arms bare, a trace of pale skin around her midriff.

'

Minato made to stand up, but she just indicated for him to stay where he was.

'

"Hi Minato, you got a minute" Lukra asked softly, her eyes particularly vivid shade.

The moonlight illuminated her with a soft glow, She looked achingly beautiful, almost ethereal.

'

"Of course Lukra, what do you need?" Minato asked, the moonlight glinting off his summer sky blue eyes.

"I'm…I'm…..I'm not sure where to start" she said a bit reflectively, looking strangely lost, biting her lip a bit.

"Is something wrong?" Minato asked concernedly.

'

"No, no! Heaven forbid! Everything is fine Minato, really" Lukra assured him hastily.

'

"More than fine" she added levelly.

'

'

"Its just…so much has happened in the past few weeks, since we went after Akuze,

"Maybe its all finally catching up with me a bit" she said in a drawn-out voice.

'

Looking tired in an entirely different way from physical exhaustion.

A bit… _lost_ , for lack of a better word.

'

"Ah….I see….Yeah Lukra, me too" Minato breathed, a flash of understanding flitting over his eyes sitting up on the bed.

'

He indicated to the mattress next to him, "Please sit down Lukra" Minato invited warmly at her.

Wanting her to relax.

Not wanting her to feel any need to hold back if she was genuinely troubled.

'

The dark haired girl sat down gratefully next to him. The mattress sinking a little as she did.

Minato felt her press slightly on his right side, feeling the warmth of her body through the thin undershirt he wore.

'

'

Minatos eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

Attempting to sort his own tumultuous feelings in the aftermath of the follow through campaign.

'

"Its strange Lukra, during all that fighting…..at some point I just started feeling _numb_ , detached from it all"

"Like I wasn't feeling everything I should have been feeling normally" Minato said slowly.

"It helped at the time because I could just do it,"

'

"But _now_ …..It feels as if I've been _stretched_ somehow, Like I aged inside or something" Minato said contemplatively rubbing his head a little.

'

"Similar with me Minato, at the end it felt like I was sawing at my bones, Like I could barely keep moving" Lukra said soulfully.

'

"You ever felt like that before?" Minato asked, wondering in surprise why he'd not asked about all this _untill now._

Lukra replied swiftly, eyes lost in thought.

"Never Minato kun, not even on that Chuunin exam where those Mist hunter nin cornered us" she said starkly.

'

'

"Its funny Lukra,…. I wanted so badly to win"

"Wanted so bad to change things there on the Mist front, to make a difference," Minato said heartfelt.

"But now that I have, It's like it took so much out of me, I can barely appreciate it, barely damn _feel_ it" Minato said hollowly.

'

'

"Guess this is it Minato kun, the price of _winning_ " Lukra said in a sombre low voice.

'

Her eyes were like two dark sapphire pools, a great depth within them.

"And I didn't know….untill now, I truly didn't know" Lukra said truthfully.

'

They were both silent for a few minutes, neither of them uncomfortable. Both of them reflecting on everything.

'

"It _was_ just non stop, from the moment you broke me out of the Stockade" Lukra said jadedly.

Looking faintly marvelled at all the events they'd gone through.

'

"I know, one thing after the bloody next, all bloody on top of each other" Minato said jadedly

'

"Thanks for coming Lukra, I thought maybe I could do it myself at the time, but looking back, I don't think I could have" Minato said candidly.

'

"Of course I came with you! You're my friend, How could I not?" she said poignantly, blue eyes vivid in the moonlight.

Said so quickly, like she couldn't have imagined another course of action to take.

'

'

"I'm glad you did" Minato said softly.

"I will always come with you Minato, if you give me the chance" she promised in a whisper, her voice catching a bit with emotion.

'

"I know Lukra, you don't have to tell me, I would do the same for you" Minato, his eyes deep.

"I know" she replied softly.

'

Minato intuitively sensed what Lukra seemed to need right now.

And he also knew she was far too proud and recalcitrant to ask for it openly.

So he gently took it out of her hands.

'

He twisted slightly around the bed, gently pressing his back up against hers so they were sitting back to back, their weight resting on each other.

'

He could feel the warmth of her body through his light shirt, and he could feel her sigh as she relaxed into his back.

Her head and silken hair resting against the back of his head too.

'

Thanks" Lukra breathed gratefully, gripping his hand tightly like a vice.

"You're welcome" Minato said softly.

It felt surprisingly comforting, just sitting like that.

'

'

Minato had a bizarre flash of déjà vu, he tried to pinpoint the memory.

"I haven't seen you like this since we were in Konoha, just leaving, that was nearly three years ago" Minato remarked thoughtfully feeling young all of a sudden.

"feels like an eternity ago"

"Yeah it does,"

"You were right about staying here, We needed it" Lukra perceived.

"Ah"

'

'

It was a powerful feeling being so close to each other.

It felt almost wrong to speak into that silence.

'

They just remained like that for a few minutes, drawing strength from the others presence.

The only sound being the soft breaths from the other person.

Minato found to his surprise he needed it too.

He honestly hadn't realised how much either.

'

'

Lukra was the strongest person Minato knew, but from time to time some things really did bother her.

And she needed someone to just _be there,_ to draw a little something from you.

'

"You know what the worst thing was?" lukra said after a while.

"What?"

"The thought that at any moment, any random misstep you could die," she replied.

'

"I wasn't scared by the odds, I wasn't afraid of pain or dying, I'd resolved myself to accept that if need be"

"What I couldn't bear was the thought of you dying, but that I would survive to live on" Lukra said, A horrible dread in her voice.

'

"That I would be cursed to live, but all the colour, all the vibrancy, all that mattered would be gone."

"And I would have to live with that crushing emptiness, and nothing could ever bring it back"

"I think I would have gone mad, don't I think I could have bourn it" Lukra said grievously.

A kind of mad desperation in her voice.

'

"It didn't happen Lukra, it didn't come close to happening," Minato insisted softly tightening his grip on her hand.

'

"I'm a survivor Minato, I knew I would live, in my bones I did, but around me everyone was falling like chattel before a scythe" she said emotively.

"Yaksu, tamki, Captain Mezuki,"

"The new arrivals, the old timers, the inexperienced, the experienced. nothing was permanent, nothing was safe, it was all in flux."

'

"You could have died at any time Minato…." Lukra whispered.

"I'd never been so scared Minato, Never" she said softly her voice barely audible.

'

"I'm not going anywhere Lukra, You're stuck with me" Minato insisted firmly. A core of iron stubbornness in his voice.

Hoping he was reassuring her.

"And You're not the only one who had to worry" he added.

"I know Minato, I know you worry…" Lukra said heavily.

'

'

'

"It honestly didn't seem as though you were going to make it with all the threats we were facing" Lukra remarked quietly.

"But we did, and were not going anywhere" Minato repeated insistently.

'

Lukra didn't seem entirely convinced, had seen too much Minato guessed.

Minato honestly wondered if he had convinced himself either for that matter.

'

'

"I hope Minato, My deepest hope Minato" Lukra said back simply.

'

"Thankyou Minato"

"What for?" he asked confused

"For what you did, for fighting to keep us together" Lukra said.

'

"So many times in life we part from loved ones Minato."

"Maybe a mission, or we get assigned elsewhere, or we get afflicted with sicknesses, or sometimes we just die"

"So often the streams of life send us on different paths, And that precious time you had together is over…"

She said in a world weary tone.

'

"I'm glad Minato kun…"

"That I get to travel alongside with you on life's journey for a while longer" Lukra said.

'

Minato was silent for a long moment.

Wishing there was a way to express everything he felt right now.

Knowing his words wouldn't convey it.

'

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life Lukra…." Minato said thickly, voice catching a little.

'

"You make me _better_ , a better person than I would have been alone"

"You taught me to be fearless, to be develop the virtue hidden within, to Stand alone even if the whole world stood against me" Minato said powerfully, meaning every word.

'

"I cannot repay you for all you've given me, but as long as I have breath in my body you are my Teammate, and my friend" Minato said simply.

Feeling the limitations of language to express what you felt.

'

"Thankyou Minato" Lukra whispered gratefully, squeezing his hand again.

A long breath releasing from her.

'

They stayed there a long time.

The moon and starlight gleaming down and illuminating the two people pressed back to back on the bed.

'

Minato had no idea how long they stayed like that, could have been hours, he last track of the time.

'

But at some point, Minato couldn't recall when, he actually fell asleep.

He awoke in the late morning the next day, lying flat on his back in the bed, the linen covers with obvious care and tenderness neatly tucked around him.

'

Lukra was gone without a trace from the room, as if she had never been.

'

'

'

'

Minato POV

The next day mid afternoon Minato could be found in the Inns lounge, hunched over the huge mahogany table.

A huge cluttering mass of papers and books spread over all available surfaces.

Minato was poring studiously over all the books he'd found in Konoha related to Suna.

'

He also pored over the written briefing, looking to glean any details he might have missed the first time.

As well as Maps, Minato also had books about the Suna climate and wildlife, and guides on how to adjust to a desert.

'

it was tiresome but Minato took in the time to absorb all the details, you never knew when having a fact handy could help out.

He'd been rather alarmed to learn about some of the larger animals lurking in the desert like the Grelkas and the sand dragon lizards.

'

'

He was just examining a picture of a Gecko dragon lizard when Lukra entered the common room and ambled her way to join him.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"Lots" Minato replied.

"You have a good morning Lukra san?" He asked noting the slight red flush on her cheeks indicating training.

'

"Just some light Kata drills, easing back into it Minato Kun"

"You look like youre enjoying it Lukra san' Minato said enthusiastically.

'

"How is making all the sealed weapons going?" Minato askes brightly, "We must have pretty much used up everything we had on First Island"

'

Lukra gave a satisfied look, as she lithely with a cats grace, seated herself opposite Minato.

"We have two hundred Kunai ready to go, the other six hundred well on schedule,"

"And the storage seals to house them all" she relayed proudly.

She gave a thoughtful look, "The weapon shop owner couldn't believe when I asked him for eight hundred, thought he must have misheard"

Lukra for the stay here was in charge of purchasing and making any shinobi gear they needed.

Including armour, containers, as well as a variety of Kunai, shruiken, explosive tags and most important of all, sealing paper.

'

Crucially she was crafting Minato's specially modified Kunai.

As well as some specially made ice disks that had the Flying Raijun jutsu engraved on it. Used specifically for their combination jutsu.

'

'

Lukra having studied sealing alongside Minato knew precisely how the teleport Jutsu worked, including the science behind it that baffled moat people.

And she could make the seals onto just about any surface.

But due to some strange quirk in her bodies physiology couldn't actually use the Flying Raijin herself.

'

Lukra had a poetic way of summing up her disappointment "God clearly never gives everything to one person"

Lukra's talent with seals lay in entirely different directions. She could create storage seals that generated huge spatial dimensions inside.

'

'

'

Minato for their stay assigned himself the job of researching the desert and purchasing all the clothes, gear and equipment needed to cross it.

'

That way the workload was halved, and they could relate everything they'd learned to each other a few days before leaving.

Minato had neglected to bother including Inoichi in this, sensing the other wanted to indulge in celebrating finally being free of the Mist warzone.

'

'

"What's that book you got there?"

"One about wind country wildlife"

'

"I read about many lands in the Hyoten clans Library, but they didn't have much about the wind country," Lukra reminisced without pain.

"Probably because its literally the place furthest from the Mist" she said thoughtfully, "What have you learnt?"

'

"That were going to need some warm clothes too, it gets to minus 18 at night" he said,

"A strange juxtaposition Minato kun, blistering heat during the day, and freezing cold at night"

"I know, go figure, and they have animals that have to be seen to be believed"

"Like what?"

"Sand dragons big as a Bull, And Jade scarabs which are cat sized and live in swarms of thousands," Minato said dauntingly.

Cherry-picking the more exotic finds.

'

"Sounds interesting" Lukra said looking intrigued, her eyes lighting up, the inner geography enthusiast inside coming out.

Lukra loved travelling to new and exotic places, she would probably want to go now for the sheer novelty even without a mission.

'

Minato glanced at Lukra.

Now that she'd actually had a break from the nonstop action and a few square meals she wasn't looking so stringy anymore.

She looked much closer to her normal self, practically glowing with health and vitality.

'

Now perhaps was the time to broach a project he was hoping to get her on board with.

And one he was sure she would have no enthusiasm for.

'

'

'

'

"How's Inoichi doing" Minato asked, hoping it sounded casual.

"Hes having a good lark" she grunted.

"He's done precisely zero training of any kind and is determined to use his entire two years pay drink himself into an early grave" She said without enthusiasm.

'

"Well as long as he's ready by the time we leave I don't care" Minato said indifferently, shrugging his shoulders.

'

After every conceivable thing that could possibly have gone wrong did so during the Mist war, such trivial issues were practically relaxing.

'

"You will if he's hungover on the day we leave this place" Lukra said drily.

"I'll chaperone him for the last few days, He'll be ready" Minato promised.

"I wish I had your faith on that point" Lukra said ironically.

'

'

"That aside I fancy a drink later on tonight, you mind coming?"

Minato said, putting on his best bright and hopeful face to entice her into an activity she had no interest in whatsoever.

'

"You don't like drinking" Lukra said flatly eyeing him with suspicion.

"I have the occasional one"

"Let me rephrase it then, ' _I'_ don't like drinking" she emphasized assiduously.

'

"You wouldn't have to get drunk, just sip at your drink, Lukra please would you come?" Minato coaxed.

"If you don't like drinking and I don't like drinking, why the hell are you suggesting we should go drinking?" She said incredulously.

'

"Because Inoichi likes drinking," Minato said patiently.

"Ugh!…I….see now , this is one of your boy scout attempts to make me and inoichi best buddies" Lukra surmised in utter disgust, scowling at him.

'

Minato placidly ignored the 'Boy scout' comment and pressed on.

'

"You don't have to best buddies, you just have to not argue and be relatively civil, nobody is moving in with anyone here" Minato said in a reasonable tone.

'

"I don't like it"

"You don't have to _like_ it, I've seen you do plenty of things you don't like" he retorted.

Hoping the stoic angle might make it more palatable.

'

Lukra rolled her eyes despairingly, "I've tried Minato, I've tried!" she said morosely.

'

"I've tried to be civil to him, I've gone with you a few times already"

"I've listened to some tasteless fart jokes, had some shots, talked about some meaningless things…"

"And then the next day everything is the same, it's a redundant exercise" lukra said exasperatedly.

'

"Maybe you didn't try hard enough, maybe you didn't leave every stone unturned," Minato dared to suggest to Lukras granite like face.

'

"Minato, with some people there's hope, but Inoichi is a particularly petty and unevolved lifeform,

"On the evolutionary ladder hes one rung above the cockroaches and crustaceans" Lukra said aversely.

'

Minato had to struggle not to laugh at her phrasing, but kept his face serious, he needed to make this conversation work.

"I think that's taking it a bit far"

'

"Fine, hes with the early proto mammals," she mock conceded.

"I'll consider talking to him if he evolves past the dolphin stage,"

"Lukra…..." Minato said giving her one of _those_ looks, the ones he practiced specifically to make her feel guilty.

'

Lukra squirmed a bit under it, before trying to weasel out of it.

"What's the point, Minato? Evolutionary jokes aside look at the reality, Inoichi is so far behind us he might as well be a Genin,"

'

Lukra carried on brusquely, "Even if he joined our training sessions in the pocket spatial dimension, his base level is so far behind he wouldn't be able to keep up"

"Added to that he doesn't want to, its pointless"

'

"That's elitist thinking Lukra" Minato said flatly, "It's short sighted and careless, just because he's not on our level combat wise doesn't mean he can't contribute"

'

Lukra looked unconvinced so he continued,

"What if you took on a group and were immobilized by a blindside attack, Inoichi might save your life in that situation." he said,

"That's highly unlikely Minato, if I were facing so many opponents its unlikely Inoichi would be able to help" she replied sceptically.

'

"There are a myriad of other ways he could help out" Minato said.

"Give me 'one' example and I'll relent" Lukra challenged him bluntly.

"Like getting backup if me and you are occupied" Minato said evenly.

"We could just make a cheap wind clone to relay it"

"People are more reliable then clones Lukra," he said seriously,

'

"Give me 'one more'," she said shortly, still not weighing it as enough to bother over.

"His mind switch jutsu could let us infiltrate an enemy camp If we captured a Suna nin alive" Minato said levelly.

'

There was a deep sigh but no reply from the dark haired girl.

Evidently he'd scored a point.

She was looking really annoyed he'd managed to do it too…..

 _Good_! Minato thought inwardly.

'

'

"And That's just off the top my head," Minato said stretching it a bit.

He had about three more ideas he could see Inoichi being a wildcard.

'

"You're looking at it from the wrong view Lukra, if you're going to be stuck with him for an extended period, you might as well have a pleasant relationship" Minato said reasonably.

'

"He's immature, petty and oblivious to how much a egotist he is" Lukra said flatly.

"Sabarou I wouldn't mind, but Inoichi is particularly shallow" she condemned.

'

"Lukra, I say this with great love and respect, loosen up a bit," Minato said frankly.

'

"Not everyone is going to live up to your standards and views, you have to be more tolerant and non judgemental" he said firmly.

Now that they were at least talking about this, Minato felt it was time to discuss some more even more 'radical' ideas about Inoichis role.

'

"While were on the topic, I think its best I make it clear what im aiming for here"

"Go on, _enlighten_ me here, clearly we are not on the same page" lukra said irreverently.

Leaning her chin on her palm, having a seriously disgruntled expression.

'

'

"I want Inoichi to be a _teammate_ here, as in _on the team_ , not as a third wheel who is marginalized and excluded.

'

Minato went on seriously, "Your Crustacean joke was funny, but it really highlights a serious problem going on here"

"It's not being condescending so much as factual," she said bleakly, shaking her head.

'

'

Lukra finally sat up properly and gave Minato her full undivided attention, looking ready to seriously talk over the issue.

'

"How many Mist shinobi could Inoichi take on in reality, being really honest here Minato, give me a number" Lukra demanded arcing her eyebrow expectantly.

"Three at best" Minato intoned honestly.

"I agree, and that's being generous" Lukra added.

'

"Right, how many can _you_ take on? Being really honest about your capabilities, no false modesty" Lukra added irritably, twitching an eye at him.

Not wanting to get bogged down in a modesty debate.

Glaring at Minato as if daring him to play it down.

'

"This is subjective of course, but about thirty to fifty maybe, if I had a good strategy and momentum" Minato answered honestly.

'

"Right…..good, I can take around forty myself, I think, the unpredictability factor notwithstanding, and that's not taking into account our combination jutsu" Lukra said matter of factly.

'

"I feel a lovely superiority, survival of the fittest moment coming up here" Minato said rolling his eyes.

Lukra sighed but indulged in it anyway, "Nations, Samurai, Bijou and shinobi alike bow to this principle Minato,"

'

"Anyway it's not as if you don't adopt that attitude when it suits you," she added matter of factly,

"You know what I mean" she said giving him a meaningful look.

'

"The simple truth is Inoichi is _not_ equal to us, no amount of pretending or speeches will make it otherwise Minato."

"Without being cruel, there _is a difference_ " she said evenly.

'

"If you can't acknowledge simple truths, if you can't see the actual allocation of power as it is, how can you be objective?" she demanded with a hard look in her eyes.

'

Minato held up his hands placatively.

"I'm not saying deny facts Lukra, it's not like Inoichi doesn't feel it himself, but heaven knows there's a way of going about it,"

'

"You ever notice the Sandaime is the most powerful shinobi in the village but he doesn't rub everyone up the wrong way"

"Yes I did," lukra said shortly.

"There's a manner of going about this Lukra" Minato said gently, "One that keeps everyone happy without compromising your principles"

'

"Go on, I'm listening" Lukra said emotionlessly.

"As much as possible we keep Inoichi in the loop and treat him with respect and as an equal" Minato said resolutely.

'

"Inoichi skill wise is not on the same level as us, its true, but that doesn't mean I should get above myself"

"Explain…" Lukra invited tonelessly.

'

"Think about it, if you were Inoichis, stuck with us two, People he doesn't know well and finds a bit intimidating,"

"And then all we did was cut him out of the loop, barely tolerate him or worse show open contempt,"

'

"As I'm well aware youre capable of doing Lukra" he said giving her a pointed look."

"Guilty," Lukra said honestly without hesitation, throwing up her hands to award him a point.

'

"Right then, well if I were him, why shouldn't I say, _to hell with both of them_ , They're nothing but a pair of fucking jerks, why should I give _anything_."

"In fact, while I'm at it….. why not go and cause some trouble?" Minato ventured sarcastically.

'

"I'm not out to _get_ Inoichi or anything, I just don't particularly like him" Lukra said with a frown.

Annoyed she was being portrayed as some form of tormentor.

'

"if we don't treat him as an equal, or with respect, he has _no reason whatsoever_ to do _anything_ for us,"

"And we would _genuinely_ be jerks here I would add." Minato stated bluntly.

'

"I saw how everyone in the academy were dicks to you, when you first arrived."

"I didn't like it, I worked hard to make you feel welcome because I felt you deserved better than that." Minato said with conviction.

'

"Now I'm not going to sit back and let the reverse happen to Inoichi just because you feel apathetic Lukra"

"If you want to act superior and condescending it will be by _yourself."_ Minato emphasized pointedly.

'

"Where was your _friend_ when you were surrounded by sixty mist Nin and Akuze?" Lukra muttered darkly.

'

"An unfair expectation Lukra, most jounins wouldn't have been able to help in that situation" Minato said flatly.

 _Seriously_ , Lukra had some really _picky_ unrealistic standards at times.

'

"It's the _right_ thing to do" Minato said softly but with deadly seriousness, "If you really think about it, you will see it"

"Not to mention it prevents us two from being utter jerks" he added lightly.

'

"Were not utter jerks Minato," Lukra replied firmly.

"You would be surprised at how close you came just then Lukra" Minato countered with a stark look of his own.

'

'

Lukra sighed but nodded in aquesience, perhaps seeing something in herself she didn't like.

"All right Minato I see where you're coming from…." She said in a lower tone.

"I'm not into being cruel to others" she said seriously an unreadable expression in her dark blue eyes.

'

She eyed Minato seriously, sapphire eyes glinting perceptively.

"Just because you have this laudable attitude doesn't mean Inoichi will be worthy of it" Lukra warned.

"Lets find out Lukra, Humour me here, lets start with the high road, What can it hurt to try?" Minato said appealingly with his best winning expression.

'

"

Lukra sighed and closed her eyes, mulling it all over.

Then she nodded, "Okay Minato, Tell me, how should we go about this?"

'

"Okay so first thing, Inoichi is going to say a lot of things you don't find particularly impressive"

"Without doubt" she agreed.

"Its not up to you to judge him Lukra, Just ignore all the cussing, humour him, and don't condescend,"

'

"Right, right, don't condescend, don't insult, humour him, anything else?"

"Smile and joke as much as possible, nothing forced, its gotta feel natural, but be humorous," he advised.

'

"Might be a bit much but ….I'll try…" Lukra said looking faintly nauseous and as if she'd rather be back on a Mist trench.

"Don't just talk to me, make an effort to open up conversations yourself with Inoichi, Its gotta feel like its not us two and him, but us three"

"I'll try" lukra said monotonously.

'

"You might have to down a couple drinks,"

"Joy"

"Just sip a few for politeness sake, pretend to drink if you have to. You might have to play a few drinking games, just don't act stiff"

"It's going to be a fun evening, _anything else?"_ Lukra asked tiresomely.

'

"If were going to make genuine friends with Inoichi, he has to know a certain amount or he won't feel included," Minato said.

'

"Whoa! Minato Hold your horses here! How much are you planning on telling him?"

"Are you going to tell him about the spatial dimensions?!" she said looking alarmed.

"No, not the _really_ sensitive things, but we should tell him the obvious things We've been doing as well as about Saratobi and our mission to Akuze" he reassured.

'

"You sure this is necessary?"

"Necessary," Minato said without compromise, "It's a core ingredient, it cannot be neglected"

'

"Anything else he needs to know?" Lukra asked morbidly.

"Perhaps a few stories of our times in the past," Minato suggested.

'

Eyeing the strained look on Lukras face he added hastily, "Nothing explicitly personal or embarrassing… but think about it,"

"Everyone hears about us, but very few hear what actually goes on, naturally he's curious,"

"Some of the funnier times we've had would really help to get past this image Inoichi has of you," Minato emphasized.

'

"Are we including him in training sessions early in the morning?" Lukra said with dread.

The look on Lukras face suggesting that Inoichi was violating some sacred shrine or holy ground.

Minato had to struggle not to laugh a bit.

'

"No, Inoichi wont want to get up that early, plus he _would_ just be nervous and feeling outclassed. But I do intend to do smaller sparring sessions with him," Minato said elaborated.

"You're really going _out_ of your bloody way for that sod," Lukra said looking faintly amazed, disbelieving and revolted all at once.

'

"We'll since I've obviously got nothing better to do" Lukra said jadedly.

'

'

"You remember the Mist, don't you? The entire camp turned against us,"

"Doing literally everything without support, with sabotaged gear, and working through ridiculous handicaps" Minato dredged up remorselessly.

Not in the mood for more objections.

'

"Yes I do Minato" Lukra replied heavily.

"You want a repeat of that?"

"No I don't," Lukra said mechanically, knowing she was beaten.

"Then lets go and make a different option" Minato said enterprisingly.

It worked, she slumped down in frustration and muttered a few curses in a subdued tone.

"Oh fine Minato, I'll probably regret this but I'll come tonight and work on your little brainchild, _don't_ expect any miracles she warned grimly"

"I don't expect a miracle Lukra, I just want you to try your best," Minato said gently.

'

"Fine, but youre paying for the drinks, im _not_ wasting my money with that"

"Done"

"And if Inoichi makes _one_ inappropriate or lecherous comment like last time….."

She clenched her hand as if about to crush an insect.

'

"He wont, I'll talk to him" Minato assured her hastily patting her on the arm.

'

"And no truth or dare games this time" she said with a glare.

"There wont be, I promise"

"And I get to walk away if I think the evening is just an unproductive waste of time" she added.

"If you have to," Minato said patiently.

'

"Alright, we'll do this your way, Minato" Lukra said clearly having doubts.

"Great, and please Lukra, best behaviour please tonight"

Lukra sat there hunting keenly for more objections before coming up dry.

'

"Bloody boy scout you are Minato kun" she said finally with a sigh, "You're lucky I like you and happen to owe you one!"

'

'

Later that Evening

'

'

"Hey Bro, Good to see you" Inoichi called over from his table,

"What would you like?

"Cider sounds good!" Minato said.

Inoichi was feeling magnanimous and was buying the first round. The other already had three empty glasses surrounding him.

'

"And you Lukra" he asked a little more formally.

"Sake will suffice" Lukra said a bit stiffly.

Minato almost glared at her for the jarring and unfriendly attitude.

"Sake it is," Inoichi replied jovially.

Not appearing to notice.

'

Calling out to the bartender, a rather jaded looking woman in her early thirties.

Lukra sat down at the table, looking a bit pensive but with a 'lets see where this goes expression on her face'

'

"You all packed for the trip?" Minato asked.

"It's all good bra, will be done when your ready to move out"

'

"How are you enjoying the break? For me it was almost like going into a coma the first three days" Minato said candidly.

"For me it was two days, after that I was ready to hit the bars, gotta get to the action Minato"

"Sounds like fun" Minato said with a straight face.

Lukra looked like she disagreed but taking Minatos cue didn't voice it.

'

The bartender with brown hair returned with their drinks on a grey tray.

Minato smiled brightly at her unthinkingly as he took his drink, not noticing her breaking out into a blush and twirling almost shyly a lock of her hair.

Lukra sighed and muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like _"fucking pretty boy"._

'

'

"Hey Lukra I barely saw you since we arrived, what you been up to"

"Training and packing for the trip," Lukra replied simply in a monotone.

'

Minato gently kicked her under the table, giving her subtle pointed look of, _'Buck your ideas up!'_

"You would be surprised how much Kunai and sealing paper cost here" she added with a hint of more friendliness.

'

 _Better_ , Minato thought in relief.

'

"Fuckers know this is the only town you can stop by before entering the wind country, they can charge what they like" Inoichi commentated.

"It's certainly reflected in the price tags" Lukra agreed sagely.

'

'

"You think youre ready for a desert Lukra" Inoichi asked

"I'll manage I expect"

"Glad to hear it,"

"You ready for it Inoichi" lukra asked in return, quirking an eyebrow.

"I was born ready Lukra, I'm too hot for any desert to handle" Inoichi joked cockily, the cheesy pun making all of them laugh.

'

"You must be missing Shikaku" Minato said, "I wondered if I would be able to drag you away"

"Not gonna lie mate, its one of the biggest drags of this deal" Inoichi said mournfully, "But its okay, I got you so it could be worse"

"Nobody can replace Shikaku, but you're in good company Inoichi" Minato said warmly.

'

"Thanks Minato, congratulation on your promotion by the way, you too Lukra," he added taking a sip.

"Everyone in the camp was talking about you two, "What you did out there, seems unreal"

Inoichi raised his own glass with a little genial humour, "To the Yellow Flash and Ice Queen"

Quaffing down his own beer.

'

'

Minato drank his own cider, while Lukra drank a few mouthfuls of hers.

'

"C'mon everyone, don't be pussies, one shot! One shot! One shot!" Inoichi boomed enthusiastically.

Minato downed his drink mechanically to Inoichis applause.

Lukra seemed to decide to go against her grain and drank her own, not showing a trace of distaste for the drink.

'

"Thanks Inoichi!" Minato said, "Feels strange being a Jounin and a captain when like a week ago I was just a chuunin"

"It's overdue Minato, you were like the camp hero, _everyone_ was talking about how driven you were, the intensity you had, you were a machine, a man on a mission," Inoichi relatedly enthusiastically.

'

"It sounds like 'all that', but I actually had a lot of help" Minato said matter if factly "Its totally doable if you have a structured program"

'

"You too Lukra, everyone was talking about those Ice Jutsu you had" Inoichi added.

"You'd just walk out, just you two and by the time you were finished half the Mist shinobi were gone, fucking brilliant" Inoichi said with genuine appreciation.

'

"It probably wouldn't have worked if they weren't all shaken up by Akuze" Lukra explained thoughtfully,

"They were all so jittery they were half beaten before they started" she said truthfully.

"And fucking good they were!" Inoichi said savagely.

'

Inoichi seemed to reflect on the past few weeks for a few moments before remarking with a trace of amazement.

"You know, It was _such_ a turn around Minato, before that everyone was all doom and gloom and thought we were gonna be driven off in a few weeks"

"What with Akuze showing up, along with a hundred shinobi as reinforcements"

'

"But then you showed up with Akuze's great sword, Lobbed it to stand in front of Danzo's feet, and you just say, cool as you please " _Akuze is down_."

'

"You had that fucking 'look' on your face"

"You were like, no uh! We ain't going anywhere, Were taking it to them!"

'

"And then we just fought non stop, and just like that….they were off First Island,"

"It all happened so _fast_!"

"A total one eighty, still have trouble believing it happened" Inoichi remarked with an almost disbelieving look.

'

'

Inoichi turned more sober and serious, and then he whispered in a lower undertone, as if trepid about voicing it aloud.

'

"You know, Minato, and please don't take this the wrong way….." inoichi said placatively.

"I thought when you went off on that mission you were like a goner…." Inoichi whispered.

"For what it's worth Inoichi I did too, so I'm not at all offended" Minato said detachedly sipping at his cider.

'

Inoichi seeing he could carry on without upsetting people started bubbling out more "It was nuts, Yoshino was crying like crazy, Everybody thought that was the last we would see of you"

"It nearly was" Minato said factually.

'

"That Bad?"

"Yeah, it was, you know those cunts have an abbetoir full of dead Konoha shinobi in there" Minato said in revulsion.

"I remember trying my hardest not to look at it, didn't want to see anyone I recognized, I nearly threw up just walking past it" Minato said with a repellent look."

'

"Fucking Cunts," Inoichi swore, aghast at the grisly image.

Downing another big draught of his drink.

'

"You Know Minato, _a lot of us_ are still angry that Danzo tried sending you on that mission, a lot of people thought it was too convenient, that he had it in for you" Inoichi whispered seriously.

"You don't know the half of it Inoichi" Lukra said grimly, her fists clenched tightly in fury at the memory.

"What do you mean Lukra?"

'

"Danzo really _did_ have it in for Minato, he wanted Minato out the way because he might one day be a rival for the position of Kage."

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure mate" Minato answered.

'

"Danzo wouldn't outright murder Minato but it would have been really _convenient_ if Minato had _tragically_ died somehow in the war." Lukra said darkly.

"He had us on the frontlines nearly twice as much as anyone else, almost always in the heaviest fighting,"

'

"And _somehow_ we would always find ourselves alone with the Mist nin, the Konoha nin just a _little_ too far away to help out" Lukra elaborated coolly.

"We think he gave them orders to pull back, nothing obvious, but let us get surrounded if possible" Minato said in a low voice.

'

"Not just that, there were times Kunai would fly at Minato, but the angle was wrong, it was from our lines" the dark haired girl expiated grimly.

"We couldn't catch the thrower, but one hit close to his spine nearly killing him" Lukra said, her face looking paler than usual.

It had been a very long night for her.

'

"And we often had faulty gear, kunai that shattered in combat, faulty explosive tags, torn shoe wear, unbalanced shruiken, It was plain sabotage," Minato said ominously.

'

'

"You remember that prostitute that tried to Kill Minato on his birthday?"

"Yeah, I chipped in for her remember" Inoichi said regretfully.

"Money well spent" Lukra said assininely giving Inoichi a dirty look, as if blaming him for the incident.

'

"I Would bet my right arm that Danzo sent her" she said resolutely.

"You think he would go that far?" Inoichi said amazed at what he was hearing.

"And worst, one time on patrol Minato and me were ambushed by a band of disguised Nin with no traceable nationality." Lukra in a tense voice.

"When they died, they had an explosive wired to them to destroy the body"

'

We fought them off barely, but it was _so close_ " Lukra said blackly, her eyes dark pits.

Lukra was going way beyond what Minato had initially planned.

But having Lukra tell Inoichi about the hidden events going on behind the scenes was perhaps better than anything Minato could have conveyed. anyway.

'

"And you think Danzo sent them" Inoichi deduced in a low voice.

"We don't know for sure Inoichi on this one I'll grant, plenty of shinobi nations have a plausible reason to want Minato dead"

"But….coupled with everything else going on, my moneys in Danzo" the dark haired girl said starkly.

'

"Strewth Minato! I had no idea! Why didn't you say anything to me or Shikaku? Or anyone else for that matter" Inoichi said horrified, and looking blown away by all the revelations.

'

"You were in a separate unit, Inoichi, You had your own problems" he said quickly

"And honestly speaking back then, Would you have believed me? Would you _really_ have been able to help?" Minato said heavily, eyeing Inoichi with a trace of accusation.

'

There had been a time not so long ago when he'd essentially been hung out to dry by everyone in the camp.

There had been no retreat, and no meaningful help from anyone in the camp, and Inoichi had just been adding to the drama.

'

"I don't know Minato, I would like to think I would have" Inoichi said sombrely, but not looking convinced by his own words.

He turned to Minato and said staunchly.

'

"Minato, I swear! _I didn't know!,_ that's _never_ going to happen again mate!"

"If there's anything I can do, tell me, and I'll do it, I swear to god I'll help you out!" Inoichi promised, looking rather upset at all hed learnt.

'

"Thanks Inoichi, That _means_ something, and yes I….."

"We" he added indicating Lukra.

"Could really do with a hand" Minato replied earnestly.

'

"Strewth Minato, I had no idea," Inoichi said still shocked, 'I think I need another drink, You guys?"

'

"Rum please"

"More sake"

"Coming up, fucking hell you two get yourselves into trouble" Inoichi remarked in amazement.

'

"I don't go looking for trouble Inoichi, trouble finds me" Minato said glibly.

"Truer words never spoken" Lukra said morosely, "I get grey hairs over you"

"Thanks for helping out"

"Do I get a salary? I should get one right? Considering all the trouble I go through, what do you think Inoichi?

"Salary Minato, she's a keeper"

'

Inoichi grabbed the drinks off from the bartender and passed them around before diving into his own.

After several long droughts Inoichi calmed down a bit.

'

'

Then Inoichi put his mug down looking at it intensely, "One thing that bothers me a bit… why did he let Lukra come along with you to take out Akuze?" he asked in confusion.

"Last I heard at the time Lukra was imprisoned in the stockade for something or other"

"Why would he give you such a powerful ally to help, if Danzo was trying do you in?"

'

Minato and Lukra glanced at each other, a furtive look passing between them.

"He didn't" Minato said slowly.

Leaving a long silence at the table.

'

"Then how did you…you know?." Inoichi finally asked in confusion.

"Minato broke me out of the stockade" Lukra said matter of factly.

'

"Had to knock out those lumbering thugs Aiki and beksan while I was at it" Minato added casually.

'

'

"Fuck! It never ends with you Minato!" Inoichi said in amazement, "Danzo could have had you executed for that!"

"I know, but I was on a suicide mission anyway, so breaking a few rules didn't bother me so much" Minato replied blandly.

'

"I honestly had a higher life expectancy coming with Minato on a suicide mission than I did in that stockade" Lukra added lightly.

'

"He must have been fucking pissed when he found out" Inoichi commentated.

"He was that" Minato agreed drily with a snort.

"But with everyone ecstatic and celebrating Minatos return, he had no choice but to pretend it was his idea and go along with it" Lukra said grimly satisfied.

'

'

"Why didn't he just throw you back in when you got back,"

"Because he needed me to win the war Inoichi" Lukra said contemptuously.

"Danzo hated us both, but with Akuze gone there was a remarkable opportunity in the air, so we gave him an ultimatum"

"Either let me fight under my terms, or try winning it by yourself" Lukra layed out snidely.

'

"In the end Danzo decided he hated the Mist more than me and Lukra, he Let us do his dirty work, and then quietly arrested Lukra in the aftermath," Minato said heatedly with a look of outrage.

'

'

"He would have had me placed under his watch permanently if he'd gotten his way" Lukra said morbidly.

"Then how come you're here Lukra san" Inoichi asked looking very subdued.

'

"Because I ran back to Konoha mate, I went to the Third directly to speak about the matter" Minato said

"So that's why you disappeared after all the fighting was over! What did he say?" Inoichi said leaning forwards.

'

Inoichi was on tenterhooks, the suspense of the story had clearly gripped him Minato thought, amazed his account got such a reaction.

Maybe because he was the one living it, the events didn't seem quite as incredible to Minato as they did to other people.

'

'

"He was really, and I do mean _really_ dubious and alarmed about Lukra"

"Everyone in Konoha was accusing her of being some kind of Mist deep cover agent" Minato said rolling his eyes.

'

"I'm not, just for reference" Lukra said drily sipping her sake.

"I pointed out no deep agent would trash their own villages military, and lose one of their best outposts" Minato said.

'

"Was he convinced?"

"Maybe, He actually wanted to put Lukra on an Anbu squad under close watch, but I talked him into letting her remain on my team"

'

"How the heck did you do that?" Inoichi asked, bewildered.

"I basically promised to be Konohas living superweapon, to fight in all the worst spots, and use my skills to save as many lives as possible," Minato said casually.

'

'

"And he bought that?" Inoichi said dubiously.

"Of course not Inoichi, this is the Third himself were talking about" Minato said patently rolling his eyes.

"But had just won the Mist war for him, a stalemate that lasted over a decade, He honestly saw some advantages we offer"

'

'

"So he overturned Danzo's court martial, and he even promoted me to Jounin" Lukra remarked lightly.

"That's well…nice" Inoichi said vaguely.

'

"There was a catch though Inoichi" Minato said grimly.

'

Lukras eyes widened in consternation, the alarmed expression on her face asking Minato, _Are we telling him about that?_

Minato just slowly nodded, his face asking her to trust him.

"What..?" Inoichi asked curious enough to burst.

'

"Like I said, the Third wasn't going to do _anything_ without a guarantee he could really trust" Minato said forbiddingly.

'

"Go on, Show him" Minato said softly, with a nod at Lukra.

Lukra sighed and looked extremely dubious and reluctant about this, but coming this far wasn't about to back down.

'

'

Lukra stood before turning around, her back to Inoichi.

Quickly looking around to make sure nobody else in the Inn was looking at them.

'

Then she slowly lifted up her shirt along her lower back untill the malevolent looking curved red seal was revealed etched into her pale skin.

Minato noticed feeling sick that it seemed to glow faintly red.

'

"What in Kami's name is that!" Inoichi said in horrified fascination.

"It's a blood contract" Lukra said in a tight voice, "Like Minato alluded to, The Third wanted a way to restrain me in case the worst was true"

'

'

"What does it do?" Inoichi said in a sick voice.

"It's a kill switch, one tap on the other end, and I die…..instantly" Lukra said ominously.

'

'

"That was the price of keeping Lukra on the team" Minato said softly.

"Fuck…." Inoichi breathed in horror.

"Okay, please hide it Lukra" Minato said wanting this over with.

The dark girl willingly hid the malignant sign with obvious relief.

'

"Inoichi, please don't tell anyone about this, we need to be able to trust you, can we do that Inoichi?" Minato asked seriously, a hard edge to his voice.

"You've heard how dangerous things can be around us,"

"And I mean as in more dangerous than the average shinobi, if you want to back out, now is the time" Minato said in a deadly serious voice looking at Inoichi expectantly.

'

Minato was also genuinely curious here, Inoichi in the past had always been in the dark.

But now he knew, would Inoichi do anything differently? Would he help? Would he do nothing? Would he just plain run?

'

'

Inoichi nodded, his expression fierce.

"I meant what I said Minato back then, I let you go through all that crap unknowingly, You could have died and I wouldn't have known." Inoichi said horrified.

"I'm not gonna let it happen again, that's not on, you can count on me, _both_ of you" he said with conviction,

Including Lukra in his glance.

'

"Thanks Inoichi, I'm glad we can trust you, it helps" Minato said gratefully.

"Me and Lukra can do a lot, but we can do a hell of a lot more with you on the same page" Minato said earnestly"

'

'

Lukra go figure actually looked slightly impressed at Inoichi.

The other blonde just nodded.

All three of them sat in silence for a few moments as if exhausted by everything spoken.

'

'

"Rough life you live" Inoichi said at last to them, after a long long silence.

"It is" Minato replied simply.

"I mean, we were in the same place but we went through completely different things" Inoichi said tapping the table.

"Me and Shikaku were in a dreamland compared to you and Lukra" Inoichi perceived thoughtfully.

'

'

"To those whom strength has been given, Inoichi, more is expected of you," Lukra said softly.

Closing her eyes, as if lost in trance Lukra recited a haunting little poem that sent chills down the spine to listen to.

'

" _The Iron ore considers Itself senselessly tortured in the blast furnace,_

 _The tempered steel blade looks back and knows why, acknowledging the skill of the forgemaster"_

'

Lukra whispered in a Sing song voice

"Who was that by?" Inoichi asked curiously, looking fascinated.

Like a snake before a charmers flute.

'

"My Master, The Sower, one of his favourites"

"He was one of the seven swordsman dudes right?"

"Yes, he was" she replied simply.

'

Lukra paused, as if reflecting on what to say.

Then she spoke in a soft clear voice, sapphire eyes glittering as she spoke.

'

"I didn't understand what he meant back then, but now I do"

'

"Anyone who has strength within them is tested by life, Pricked as if by a needle blade to expose where we are weakest, untill we develop the strength to overcome them" Lukra related impartially.

'

"The True nature of the Sower is not a _person_ , but a _Principle_."

"The pricks and spurs of life to make us struggle, to make us grow, to make us evolve."

"And we either learn from the Sowers pricks or we fall to them" Lukra said grimly.

'

'

"All the events of the Mist war, they were harsh, ruthless, brutal even"

"But without those experiences would I or Minato have become who we were _capable_ of being? Who we were _meant_ to be?" she questioned rhetorically.

'

"Perhaps they were a necessary component that could not have been done without."

"The tempered steel blade looks back and knows why" Lukra repeated softly.

'

"No offense Lukra, I'm glad I don't have to go through your and Minatos forging process" Inoichi remarked truthfully.

"Who says you _don't_?" lukra countered sarkily.

"You're in life too Inoichi san, I wouldn't be making any wagers on getting out of it" Lukra said arching her eyebrow.

'

"You sound so certain Lukra…I'm a bit more skeptical myself" Inoichi said doubtfully.

'

"Doesn't matter Inoichi"

"Gravity doesn't care whether you believe in it or not, and neither does the Sower principle," lukra replied indifferently.

'

"And you're into this philosophy Minato?" Inoichi questioned.

"Its the other way round Inoichi, this philosophy is into _me_ " Minato said deftly.

Patting Inoichi gently on the back.

'

"You two are both amazing, and you're both weird, I need another drink, what are guys having?" Inoichi asked.

"A lager please"

"I'll try a cider"

"You're paying by the way Minato"

"Haemorrhaging generosity today you are Inoichi" Minato teased.

"I live to please Minato, drinks coming up" Inoichi said scampering off to get them.

'

'

Lukra gave a vile look at her steadily growing collection of glasses, and shot Minato a look that strongly _suggested_ he owed her one.

"See Lukra, he's not so bad"

"I'm suspending judgement, doesn't necessarily mean that potato head will do anything productive" she said grimly.

Still not entirely sold it seemed.

'

Inoichi returned with the new round, Lukra stoically downed a hefty portion.

"So Minato, Are you saying every curse is actually like a blessing in disguise?" Inoichi asked looking intrigued at the perspective.

"Most things potentially.

"The thing is Inoichi, if you don't work, _they're just curses"_ Minato joked candidly with a smile.

'

'

'

'

Just as then the door of the inn swung open, Minato swivelled around to see the new arrivals.

Seeing the flash of Konoha headbands.

A dozen shinobi most of them chuunin walked in, an older man with joinin vest looked as though he was the captain of the squad.

'

They all looked dusty and weary enough to have been travelling a while.

Given the remote location Minato guessed they were heading to the same place.

Giving a wave over to them, Minato said welcomingly "Hey, why don't you join us for a few drinks?"

They all moved over and the older jonin moved to shake his hand, "Matsu Tazaki" he introduced himself as.

"Namikaze Minato" he answered back.

'

Matsu Tazaki was a tall swarthy man in his mid to early thirties. He had dark black hair, had a few light scars on his face, and sported a large goatee.

He wore a bulky dark green Jounin vest.

'

'

"Heard of you" the other replied In a deep voice, a tinge of recognition in them.

"Words been going round that you killed the Mists General Akuze, got a name, what was it? The Yellow flash"

'

"That's the one, it's a bit exaggerated though" Minato said modestly, blatantly ignoring the advice the head medic had given.

Maybe I'll try it some other time he thought wistfully.

'

'

"Rumours often are, but there's usually a bit of truth to them, You don't get a name for nothing" Matsu replied shrewdly, seemingly unconvinced of Minatos downplaying.

'

"And who might your companions be?" Matsu asked.

"Inoichi yamanaka, and Lukra Mizukaro" Minato said introducing them one by one.

"Ah…of course…the other one, Ice Queen," he said eyeing Lukra with a mixture of caution and interest.

'

'

All the shinobi in the group suddenly stared at Lukra with an almost blatantly rude intensity.

Lukra not losing her poise for a second serenely ignored the attention as if it weren't there.

Minato was absurdly proud at how well she handled herself.

'

"I prefer Lukra if you don't mind" she said extending her hand, Matsu took it and shook it firmly but without warmth.

"Please forgive me Lukra, I know its grating to be called names other people call you, I was merely curious" he said evenly.

'

"Most are" she said droitly, "I'm guessing captain Tazuki that you and your group are headed off to the Suna outpost" she inquired

"We are, we were on the waterfall border but the Third sent a message saying the Suna outposts are desperately undermanned and need reinforcements" Matsu explained.

'

"Same here" Minato said.

'

"You ever been to the wind Country Matsu san" Minato asked politely.

"A few missions in peace time, but never actually in Sunagakure".

"So you've never entered the Desert proper" Minato clarified,

"No first time crossing, we can handle it though, my teams been through thick and thin" Matsu boasted with obvious pride.

'

'

"Oh?" Lukra asked with interest.

"We handled all sorts on the waterfall front, bandits, mercenaries paid to cause unrest, not to mention Kumo nin sent to aid the waterfall country" Matsu elaborated.

'

'

"One time on the waterfall border we used a collaborative jutsu that reworked the entire landscape for a couple of kilometres, so we could trap some enemy Nin,"

"Kairi over there was the architect behind the landscape jutsu, A genius in her own right" Matsu said proudly.

'

Kairi was a rather pretty and intelligent looking Konoichi dressed in a white and red costume, and sported glasses.

She had a lilting voice and sported long black hair tied into braids.

Minato couldn't recall ever meeting her before but she seemed around his age. Maybe she had started in the Genin year before or after him.

'

"Impressive, we could have done with someone like you on the Mist front" Lukra remarked looking intrigued.

'

Kairi blushed a bit at all the attention suddenly being directed towards her.

"The captain is being modest, I may have designed the jutsu but it took fifteen shinobi to make it a reality, the credit is theirs" Kairi said a little self consciously.

"Still, is it a variant of a sealing jutsu? I'm something of a specialist in that area myself" Lukra asked with interest.

'

"It does use a sealing element as the blueprint, but its more a ranged earth technique"

"How so?"

"Well sculpting is a good analogy,"

'

I take the block of stone and mark the areas that need to be chiselled, but someone else actually does the carving" Kairi explained with obvious enthusiasm

Clearly someone who enjoyed their work.

"I'm sure its amazing, I'd love to see it in action." Lukra said with interest, probably eager to learn a new trick Minato surmised.

'

'

It was at this point Inoichi decided to introduce himself and play the fool.

He sidled none too subtly to Kairi and extended his hand.

'

"Inoichi Yamanaka, pleasure to meet someone as talented as yourself" he drawled, posing a bit trying to make himself seem taller.

"Good to meet you too" Kairi said politely, markedly less enthusiastic.

"I'm from the Yamanaka clan, I got a few moves I could show you myself"

'

Lukra rolled her eyes despairingly.

"Oh?"

"For instance, I can read your mind and tell you what you're thinking right now" Inoichi said, eyes intent, "Want me to demonstrate?"

Minato sensing Kairi was getting a bit uncomfortable from Inoichi's excessive attention decided to save her some trouble.

'

"Blatant lies mate!" Minato said clapping his hands cheerfully on Inoichi's back and pulling him back a little.

'

"Ignore him Kairi, only advanced practitioners know how to do that, Inoichi is just pleased to meet you, please forgive his enthusiasm" Minato said blandly.

Firmly dragging Inoichi four feet away.

"Hey Minato!" Inoichi protested.

'

"No problem at al, I'm used to rather _rowdy_ men, I've lived with these gorillas for such a long time" Kairi said humorously, gesturing to the rest of her team.

Eliciting a few good natured cheers and whistles from them.

"We know you like us, Kairi, you can't hide it" one called back fondly.

'

"Minato Namikaze" he introduced shaking her hand which Kairi readily accepted looking more comfortable.

Lukra also extended her hand, "Lukra Mizakaro" Shaking Kairi's hand firmly.

'

"There were all kinds of Rumours about you two, that you killed General Akuze" Kairi said looking faintly awed, almost shy.

"I'll tell you the story if you like Kairi san, but you must understand things get distorted in the when people retell it," Minato said drily, but his tone friendly.

'

Inoichi seemingly peeved he'd lost his chance to flirt, decided to change the activity, interrupting Lukras and Minato's conversation with Kairi.

Bellowing in a foghorn voice, "Hey guys! Anyone fancy a game of 'Who am I?'"

'

There were shouts of approval from the whole group.

"Sounds great! come on Taeki, grab another table and a few chairs" Matsu ordered boisterously.

Three tables were joined together to make one large one big enough for over a dozen people.

'

The whole group sat down, and Lukra simply shrugged at Minato taking the change in her stride.

Minato and Lukra sitting next to Kairi.

Inoichi passed out some paper and soon everyone was playing the guessing game.

'

'

Matsu's sqaud were a friendly bunch and in general were very upbeat. Most of them seemed a little older age wise than the trio.

Kairi being probably the youngest in the group and the only Konoichi, but she seemed very comfortable with them.

'

They introduced themselves briefly, and very quickly were laughing and joking as if they'd known each other for years.

'

Matsu wasn't the type to stand on the outskirts. He seated himself down ordered a round of drinks for everyone and joined in the game himself.

Taping his own name to his forehead.

'

Minato relaxed and got into the spirit of it, finally guessing his own name, 'Genji', the famous fictional character, after some clever guesswork.

Lukra to her credit was one of the first to guess her own name, The reclusive leader of Amegakure 'Hanzo'.

'

A few rounds of drinks later, the group steadily got bawdier and bawdier, as everyone was caught a few times in the drinking games.

As usual Minato his voice being of the quiet type could barely be heard over the din.

He practically had to shout things to communicate.

'

As the evening carried on Minato demonstrated his reflexes by flipping and catching one-handed an ever growing stack of flat cup holders without dropping them.

He finally got to 12 before it became physically impossible to the loud applause of the shinobi around him.

'

'

"You know! I bet I could beat the lot of you at throwing" One chuunin bellowed drawing a Kunai, his name Joben.

"I bet you couldn't" Lukra said derisively, standing up eyeing him mock challengingly getting into the spirit of things.

Lukra actually had quite an extroverted side to her when she had a mind to.

'

The band roared their approval.

"Match! Match! Match! Match!" They cried banging down their cups in anticipation.

'

"Best out of ten in that dartboard, if you win, Me, Minato and Inoichi do shots, if I win you lot have to drink"

'

"Bring it, You've run into the best marksman in Konoha" Joben bragged.

"Get over yourself Joben, you're not that good" his teammates jeered good naturedly, needling him.

"You're all just jealous!" he laughed back, not the least bit put out.

Joben with a flourish drew his Kunai and spun it roguishly a few times before balancing it in his hand, ready to take aim.

"Watch out Lukra!" One of Matsu's sqaud called out, "Joben is about half as formidable as he boasts, and his boasting is phenomenal!"

'

Joben threw his first Kunai, it landed a mere centimetre off the bulls eye.

He was good, no doubt of that.

But...

'

"I hope you don't mind if I use Senbon, I'm more comfortable with them" Lukra asked with fake demureness.

"You want to make it harder for yourself be my Guest" Joben invited heartily.

"You're too kind, now _allow_ me to demonstrate how its done" Lukra said cavalierly.

'

Poor Joben had absolutely _no idea_ what he was getting into here, Minato thought with a grin.

Lukra from the tender age of _eight_ was taken by her father into the woods and expected to put in fourteen hours a day at throwing Senbon at targets.

The Yuki clan specialized in precision throwing, and the relative difficulty it took to master the Senbon opposed to the Kunai reflected this.

'

This was their specialty.

And lukra revelled in it.

Like greased lightning she hurled her Senbon.

With a thunk it landed dead on in the centre.

'

There was a gasp and then an applause at her feat, Inoichi even whooped and cheered boisterously for her.

'

Joben with a look of stricken surprise seemed to psych himself up to catch up.

With a much more carefully thrown blade he flung it, letting it land with a solid Thunk!

But it only came within an inch of the centre.

'

Lukras second throw was so close to the first that it blended into shadow, And it didn't stop there.

'

Throw after throw from Lukra hit the yellow bulls eye with unnerving accuracy, as if drawn there by magnetism.

'

After the tenth throw they were clustered so tightly around they resembled a bundle of shiny matchsticks.

Some of Matsu's sqaud openly had their mouths open.

'

"Drink up Boys, you lose!" Lukra announced with a bow and a smirk.

'

The group hooted with appreciation at a craftsmen's skill and downed their shots.

Kairi applauding Lukra as she humorously drunk her own drink.

Joben ruefully shook Lukras hand and congratulated her, earning him a brief hug.

'

'

Two rounds and half an hour later Matsu seemed ready to call a halt to the festivities.

"All right boys, and girl" Matsu nodded teasingly to kairi and his squad.

"Get some rest, we leave at seven next morning, I wouldn't want you to stay past your bedtimes" he jested.

"Yes mom!" a few of them hollered back, starting to drag themselves from their chairs.

'

Minato was just congratulating himself on a good evening when it all went completely South.

Captain Matsu turned to Minato, his cheeks red from a few drinks and a friendly twinkle in his eye.

"You'll be joining us in the morning of course right Minato san?" he asked more as a statement.

'

Minato had clearly missed the discussion where this had been decided.

'

"Pardon, Matsu san? I don't quite take your meaning" Minato said politely.

Matsu seemed briefly put out, a slight flash of confusion crossing his face for a half second.

'

"I'd say my meaning is quite clear Minato san, we're headed to exactly the same place, we might as well travel together" Matsu said evenly.

"Travelling in a group offers much better protection than travelling as three shinobi wouldn't you say? I'd think that was _obvious_ " he said emphasizing the last word in a slight patronizing tone.

Implying that Minato was slow on the uptake.

'

'

Minato ignored the slight irritation from the other mans disrespectful tone.

"Ah, please forgive me Matsu san, I understand your meaning quite plainly now," Minato said politely, gathering his wits about him, his head still ringing from all the drinks for earlier.

'

"Thankyou for the offer, but Me, Lukra and Inoichi planned to leave a little later, that's all," Minato explained.

"I see…." Matsu said, still looking faintly taken aback, and faintly suspicious at this point "May I ask why?"

'

"Certainly Matsu san," Minato said accommodatingly, seeing no harm in answering.

'

"There are still some items we need to purchase, and I wanted to do some more research about the desert before we left"

"Furthermore, all three have us have fought extremely hard in the last few weeks at the Mist front, Frankly, were exhausted, I deemed it prudent to have a few active recovery days" Minato outlined calmly.

'

Minato almost turned his head around right then to head off to bed, thinking that to be the end of the discussion.

But it wasn't to be.

'

"Minato san, you can purchase any items you need in the morning, we can wait untill afternoon if need be, but I think you'd better come with us" Matsu said most insistently.

'

Minato was honestly rather puzzled at the other mans desire to be so involved in people who were essentially outside his jurisdiction.

'

"With respect Matsu san, I have just outlined my very valid reasons for wanting to wait a few extra days" Minato said firmly.

Wondering what was up? This was highly unusual by Konoha standards.

Captains didn't normally interfere with other squads running unless directed to do so by a superior.

"How long have you been at Karaksan?" Matsu asked swiftly.

"Nine days"

"And how long do you plan to stay?"

"Respectfully, its not your business" Minato said pointedly.

"Answer the damned question!" Matsu snapped impatiently.

'

Seeing Matsu wouldn't leave without an answer, Minato said briskly

"Two weeks, maybe three depending on how we feel, to be precise."

Perhaps the wrong terminology in retrospect.

'

"Three weeks! _listen to yourself!"_ Matsu shouted condemningly, utter contempt in his face at Minatos attitude.

"You'll come when you 'Feel' like it." Matsu mocked holding up his fingers to air quote it.

"Being a Shinobi is not a goddamn lark Minato! You can't just take vacations when you 'feel' like it!" he barked, dark eyes flashing.

'

'

Minato noted that Matsu was unfortunately one of those types who felt the compelling need to 'impart' their experience and 'wisdom' to others.

Especially those younger than him.

Minato would have been the first to politely tell him, if able, that this was precisely the wrong way to go about it.

'

'

"My team fought in a war just like yours did,"

"We ran three days to get here, we're planning to run three days to get to the Outpost,"

"By Shinobi standards, this is _Normal_ ,!" Matsu emphasized heatedly.

'

'

"I'm not asking for anything particularly special from my people either" he said firmly.

"Any chuunin should be capable of this, let alone a Jounin!" he said cuttingly gesturing curtly to Minato and Lukras vests.

'

"But your people are _so weary_ they can't do the same, after a nine day lay off?" he said in disbelief.

'

'

Minato remained dead calm and didn't react to the rising tone Matsu had adopted.

'

"Matsu san, as I explained I want to be thoroughly prepared for the terrain we are going to be working in," Minato said evenly.

"Given that you _yourself_ said that you had never been to Suna before, and never travelled in a deserts terrain, I might suggest that you might want to wait a few days also" Minato dared to suggest.

'

Matsu gave him a contemptuous and dismissive jerk with his head.

Clearly not seeing Minato as someone fit to take advice from.

"I have been in all kinds of terrain in my career, this is a three-day routine crossover, nothing more," he dismissed instantly.

'

"More importantly, while you sit around casually on your little… _lark_ ,' he said in disgust.

"The war Is going badly right now! you are neglecting your duty!" Matsu said in an accusing tone, a much more vicious look entering his eyes.

'

"I don't think its your place to lecture me about duty" Minato said coolly, a sharp look his sky blue eyes.

Having had enough of this bullshit.

'

"I have answered your questions out of respect, something that was _not returned_ ," Minato added Icily.

"This conversation is over, I wish you and your team safe travels" Minato stated bluntly, turning to leave the bar.

But was stopped by Matsu leering voice.

'

'

"Ah!...I see what it is now, I understand _perfectly_ Namikaze, its so simple, it's a wonder I didn't see right through you when first met you" Matsu said with a grim knowing smile.

As if he'd just had some deep inner insight.

'

'

Minato turned around, everyone including him seemed honestly curious as to what Matsu had to say.

"Perhaps you would be kind enough to share your thoughts with us Matsu san" Minato invited evenly, arching his eyebrow expectantly.

'

"You're not lazy, _you're afraid,_ " Matsu said, his voice quieter.

An almost pitying undercurrent in his voice. Matsu honestly looking as though he pitied Minato in that moment.

'

'

He carried on vehemently.

"I've seen it before, Shinobi who barely survived battles losing their nerve, becoming timid, unable to face a Shinobi life and rationalizing it behind _caution_." He emphasized making air quotes with his fingers again.

'

"You're scared Minato, You're scared to go back into a warzone, and you are not fit to wear that uniform" he accused,

Some real alarming hatred in his eyes, spitting on the floor by Minato's feet.

'

'

Minato actually smiled at that, "Your statement is laughably flawed Matsu san,"

He honestly wasn't sure why he was using the respectful honorific 'san' at this point.

'

"You are speaking to two shinobi who have probably defeated more shinobi in the course of the Mist War than you have in your entire career" Minato said matter of factly.

"We weren't given these vests to be village pinups, we were personally handed them from the Third, do you think he made a mistake?" Minato queried sarcastically.

'

"And I didn't emphasize this because earlier, because I thought there was no need to have a pissing contest"

"But Me, Lukra and Inoichi have fought in the heaviest conflicts, the fiercest fighting, bluntly speaking, you don't know what you are talking about Matsu san" Minato said adamantly.

'

"Your lying, I don't know by what fluke you gained that title or fooled the Third but I know a fake when I see one" Matsu barked.

"I am relieving you of your command" Matsu said with dark conviction, his eyes flashing, bits of spit flying from his mouth.

'

'

"We're the same rank, You don't have the authority to do that" Minato said flatly, a steely undercurrent in his voice.

"Lukra, Inoichi, I expect you to join my squad next morning" Matsu talked right over Minato ignoring him.

His louder voice drowning out Minato's.

Turning his attention to look over Minatos shoulder to Lukra, and Inoichi and giving them a commanding look.

'

'

"Guys, you fancy going anywhere with Matsu san?" Minato asked loudly.

"No I don't" Lukra answered bluntly, a hard look in her sapphire eyes.

"I ain't going nowhere" Inoichi piped up, surprisingly firm Minato noticed.

'

'

"None of us are going _anywhere_ with you" Minato said in a icily calm voice.

Matsu drew himself up threateningly, coming closer.

Most of his shinobi just watched, but around five of them, several of the men started putting hands closer to the Kunai weapons on their belts.

'

Kairi and Joben seemed undecided, apparently never seeing their captain like this.

Or perhaps never being in a situation like this.

'

Matsu walked to within a few feet of Minato, the tension palpable in the room.

'

Lukra seeing the situation was getting way out of hand lithely positioned herself behind Minato.

She grimly activated her bloodline with a few quiet understated finger movements, a chill seeping subtly into the air.

'

Minato looked Matsu dead straight in the eye and said,

"I don't want to escalate this Matsu san" he said beseechingly, he held up both hands non threateningly.

"lets put a stop to this before it gets out of hand," Minato implored earnestly to the older Jounin.

But giving him a calm look that warned him he would get a _lot_ of trouble if he pushed further.

'

'

After a few _awful_ second's….

'

Matsu finally slowly stepped back, perhaps seeing something to be wary of In Minato or Lukras eyes.

'

Or perhaps deciding they weren't worth bothering over. His men releasing their grip on their weapons.

There was an audible sigh of relief from the bartender.

'

"I will report you, and those two for cowardice and dereliction of duty when I arrive" Matsu said coldly, a severe look on his face.

"As soon as you get your pathetic hide to base I will have you stripped of that rank Minato Namikaze" Matsu promised quietly.

'

"That's your captainly perogative, but untill then they follow me" Minato said curtly, not yielding a jot.

'

He slowly stepped back, untill he was some distance from Matsu's sqaud.

He turned to Inoichi and Lukra, "Come on, let's leave before something else happens" he said gently.

The trio quietly departed from the barkeep, heading to the first floor.

'

Not a single person from the other sqaud who they had been drinking with and joking with just a few minutes ago met their eye, or said a word.

'

"Yeesh….what a mood change….my hands are shaking" Inoichi muttered in dismay.

"Shut up Inoichi" Lukra hissed, "This is not the time!"

'

"Guys, keep your Guard up in case Matsu tries anything, don't relax untill were sure they've left tomorrow' Minato warned.

'

"Gotcha…." Inoichi said still a little shakily.

'

"And Lukra, if the worst comes to the worst don't harm them,"

"They're fellow comrades, use the micro Weissneibel set to stun" Minato said firmly.

"Of course Minato" Lukra answered with a deft nod, sapphire eyes glinting.

'

'

'

'

Minato POV

'

Minato, Lukra and Inoichi spent a sleepless tense night poised in Minato's room. Cautious in case Matsu had any other ideas.

But in the end they needn't have worried.

'

The next day Matsu and his troupe stormed off by late morning without so much as another word to them.

Captain Matsu's expression clearly visible from the window as one of tightly controlled anger and impatience.

He was barking orders like a sergeant to his chastened looking platoon, some of them clearly buying supplies and equipment for the cross over.

'

The trio watched, peering surreptitiously from the window of Inoichis room

Minato could see a few of them glancing back every now and then at the Inn.

'

Particularly their carver specialist Kairi and Joben.

And then in a dash, they were gone. Running like green shadows into the distance.

'

"Boy am I glad those guys are gone" Inoichi said with an audible sigh of relief.

"You said it" Minato agreed.

Finally relaxing after a tense night of waiting.

"Aa," said Lukra, even she echoing the sentiment.

'

'

'

Lukra finally voiced her thoughts aloud.

"Matsu was totally out of line, he had absolutely no business interfering with another sqaud" Lukra said annoyed.

"He _really_ didn't feel that way" Minato noted lightly.

"What was the big deal? " the dark haired girl said with a puzzled frown.

'

"I don't know Lukra, its ridiculous anyway you look at it…. maybe I'm just a new at this job"

"But perhaps Matsu genuinely thought our delay was a bit suspicious, and wanted to make sure we weren't up to anything untoward." Minato suggested.

'

"So all that fiery bull about picking and choosing…."

"Utter nonsense, If he's a Joinin of any kind of credibility he knows when to push and when to slow down," Minato shrugged indifferently.

"That was some stirring rhetoric for us and his men, but it wasn't the real reason" Minato said calmly.

'

"What could we possibly have been up to in this backwater?" Lukra snorted incredulously.

"He had no idea, that was the point"

"You leaf boys….." Lukra sniffed disdainfully, "What a hullaballoo about nothing"

'

She strode over to the door.

"Well if this little debacle is over, I'm going to go and do something actually productive" she said leaving, her footsteps making a soft padding noise.

'

'

Inoichi piped up after she exited.

"You know Minato its scary how fast it went from everyone being happy and having a great time, to one move from a brawl, my fingers are still shaking" Inoichi said with a small shudder.

'

"We would have been ok Inoichi" Minato reassured him "The bar might not have though" Minato mused.

"What was that thing you told Lukra to use?... Micro Weissneibel?" Inoichi asked furtively, glancing at Minato who still looked partially lost in thought.

'

"It makes thousands of tiny icicle darts infected with a paralyzing agent, its almost impossible to dodge," Minato explained.

"It likely would have incapacitated them without hurting them too badly, I don't know what we would have done when they woke up afterwards" Minato remarked ruefully.

'

"Well luckily Matsu took the smart choice"

"Yeah, I'm grateful for that" Minato agreed.

"That was one unhappy mother fucker, do you think he can back up that threat?" Inoichi asked nervously.

Looking suddenly worried about the consequences to his own career.

"I don't know Inoichi," Minato said honestly.

"It is my team, I get to decide these things, but I don't know how much Sakumo will want to see my point of view"

'

The day Sakumo saw his point of view…that would be quite the occasion in itself considering how prejudiced the man seemed towards Minato.

Maybe it wasn't the best time to mention this fact to Inoichi.

"Anyway lets worry about that later…" Minato added hastily.

'

'

"Oh, and Inoichi…"

"Yeah bud"

"Thanks for back there. That was a real under pressure situation but you didn't panic or back down, and you really stuck with us, thankyou" Minato said sincerely.

"No worries mate, anytime" Inoichi brushed off embarrassedly.

'

'

"Were you tempted to go with him? You know when he ordered you and Lukra to pack up?" Minato asked curious, eyeing Inoichi.

"He spoke with such conviction, it can't have been easy to ignore" Minato said matter of factly.

'

"I thought about it for a bit, but not for long Minato. I've known you since the academy, you're not a fake"

"And more than that…"

'

Inoichi looked very serious, something markedly unusual for him,

"I was there Minato, I was there….. in that same place as you"

'

"I didn't go through everything you and Lukra did, but I was still there, I know what it was like to fight against the Mist... that matters to me Minato" Inoichi said gravely.

Looking absolutely dead serious about it.

'

"I'm not about to forget everything I went through just because some cunt wants to act all high and mighty" Inoichi said with surprising conviction.

"Honestly didn't want to go anywhere with that fuck" Inoichi said candidly, cussing a bit.

'

"Oh thanks Inoichi, that's really good to hear" Minato said gratefully, feeling rather touched if he were honest with himself.

'

"And plus if I went with Matsu I would have had to leave today...that would have been such a bother" he added more self enteredly.

"But with you I get two more weeks off, so you offer way more perks" Inoichi said enthusiastically, flashing a roguish grin at Minato.

'

"Oh" Minato said, his bubble imploding a bit.

"Yeah there is that too" Minato said, markedly less enthusiastic.

'

'

'

Minato walking gamely along the path from the Main town, searching for Lukra.

The bright afternoon suns rays heating the back of his neck.

He hoped it wouldn't burn. Minato developed a golden brown tan in summer time, but he wasn't particularly burn proof.

'

After a brief walk Minato spied her long distinctive long black hair.

she was perched cross legged on a wide, flat shaped boulder beside the huge lake.

She was poised, her body perfectly postured in a lotus position, with her eyes closed, her pale hands cupped in front of her.

She looked relatively peaceful, almost tranquil her eyes closed in a state of intense concentration. .

'

Orbiting all around her were several long silvery tendril like streams of liquid water, revolving slowly, in slow gentle arcs.

They weren't small either, each was around three foot wide, and stretched on for several meters in length like a giant snake.

'

The watery Kaleidoscope enclosed around her in spirals of about ten feet distance from Lukra, the dark haired girl clearly acting as its epicentre.

Mimicking in a fashion the pattern of an electron orbiting its Nuclei.

The water glittered like liquid diamond in the sun, moving in slow eerie orbits around Lukra.

'

Minato coming to the edge of the closest tendril could see some entrapped bubbles still swirling around inside.

'

'

This was an elemental manipulation exercise distinctive of the Hyoten clan. All it's members practiced it from a young age since it developed so many core skills they needed.

As they got older they could lift and control more and more water around them.

It also doubled up as a great Chakra control exercise.

Lukra often did it to relax.

'

'

Minato stepped just outside the rotating streams of water, knowing Lukra would have long ago sensed his approach from his purposefully loud footsteps.

'

"Having fun there?" Minato called.

"Much" she replied shortly.

"I'm surprised you're not making it bigger" he remarked, trailing a hand languidly through a stream of hovering liquid floating in front of him.

Watching the water curl eerily around his hand but not fall

'

'

"I don't want to scare the locals, something small-time will do for now" She explained, not opening her eyes.

Lukra could lift colossal quantities of water weighing entire tons if she put her mind to it.

'

"They come here often enough then?"

"A few, mostly a few people working on irrigation, they don't really bother me so its not a problem"

'

"Are you okay Lukra from last night?" Minato asked.

"You forget who you're talking to Minato" she said loftily opening her eyes to glance at him.

The water still maintained perfectly suspended in mid-air.

Lukra was skilled enough that she could do this activity and converse with Minato without dropping it all.

'

"Im fine, I'm mostly annoyed that all that alcohol I consumed was for nothing" she said grumpily.

Minato could sympathize with that himself.

'

"You actually looked like you were having fun"

"I was amazingly enough, Joben was actually pretty nice, and Kairi seemed okay"

"I was having a good time untill captain obnoxious started going above and beyond the call of duty" she mocked with sarcasm.

'

"I thought it was unnecessary too Lukra,"

"The nerve of him! Demanding I just randomly pick up my bags and follow him! What an overbearing git!" she said vehemently.

"I can't believe he actually thought any of us would go" Lukra said in disbelief.

"Matsu san is obviously used to getting his own way most the time" Minato said.

'

"We had totally valid reasons! And we're a separate unit, It was none of his business anyway Ugh! Its so unreasonable it drives me up the wall" Lukra said aggravated.

'

"I know Lukra, I was surprised myself he went to such lengths, perhaps because I'm young"

"Believe me, you are older than the likes of people like that" Lukra said firmly, "You were the one deescalating the situation and keeping calm under all that"

'

Minato felt Matsu had taken up more than enough of their time and attention, he just wanted the issue over with.

'

'

"Thanks Lukra, and thanks for being ready with these darts,"

"Anyway I just wanted to say thanks for coming last night Lukra" Minato said softly.

"I know last night sucked at the end, but it actually went really well for the most part, please don't let this one incident smear your perspective"

Minato wondered how long it was going to take him to convince her to go to another drinking event next time.

'

'

"It won't Minato, Like I said I had a good time up untill the last part, shitheads like that stick out" lukra huffed acrimoniously.

"I'm glad to hear it"

"Hmmmmmm"

Lukra with a slipping, squelching noise eerily drew out yet another bubbling silvery stream from the lake to add to her practice.

'

"You gonna drag me out for more buddy time with Inoichi?" she asked drily.

"Don't worry, I'll work on him for a while, just be natural and friendly when you _are_ around him" Minato specified lightly.

"Gotcha," Lukra said with a nod.

'

'Minato glanced at her still mildly surly features.

 _Still brooding_ he thought.

'

"You know you have a face like a wet blanket Lukra" Minato remarked casually.

"Can't be helped" she grunted.

"I bet it could Lukra"

"Go and do something about it then" she jibed.

Before closing her eyes to resuming her state of concentration.

"Right…."

'

She was again absorbed by the exercise she was doing, but still seemed mildly peeved off.

More so than she had when Minato arrived.

'

'

Minato decided to quite literally take Lukra up on her last statement.

She really _could_ use some lightening up he thought irritably.

Following a bit of spontaneity,

He hurled one of his Kunai in the air, throwing it towards the centre of the lake.

'

In a puff of displaced air, he teleported to her, grabbed her, and dialled them to the Kunai still in motion mid-air.

'

"Ahhhkk!" Lukra screeched with dismay and surprise as she was flung unceremoniously into the lake alongside Minato.

Gasping more from the shock of being flung in the water than its actual coldness.

'

The silvery tendrils she had been manipulating came crashing to the lake and ground as if the strings had been cut.

'

'

She wrenched herself out of Minatos grip, thrashing in the water like a Pike. Swiftly Lukra used chakra at her fingertips to haul herself out, and stay above the lakes surface.

Lukra with lithe grace back flipped a few times away from Minato to stand facing him in the centre of the lake.

'

Minato in this time swiftly extricated himself out the lake, water walking easily on the surface.

'

He glanced at his teammate.

Water dripped in streaming rivulets from her body, her dark hair was plastered to her head and neck.

Her trousers, vest and undershirt utterly soaked.

"Oh!...oh!... You dare Minato!" she said almost apoplectic with shock, coughing and spluttering water out of her mouth.

Water dripped off her nose and chin.

She looked half furious and half amused it his antics, and seemed unable to pick which one to express.

'

Minato just winked cheekily at her.

He made a sleek Taijutsu pose and made a beckoning "Come here" motion with his hand. Practically daring her.

"Oooooohhhh! You little mongrel!, you are going to pay for throwing me in here like that! You are on Namikaze" she said, a cocky smile on her face.

"You messed with the wrong water girl!" she shouted.

'

Arcing her hands up and sideways her bloodline picked up a solid mass of water the size of a few buses.

"Yraaawwhhh!" she exhaled, throwing a miniature tsunami that streaked Minatos way.

Her feet Bobbing on the displaced water she had disturbed.

'

'

"Whoa! Lukra! Steady on! That has to be ten feet high!" Minato said, voice rather high, eyes widening at the scale.

 _Had to be several cubic tones there._

"You don't get to pick Namikaze!" she retorted.

'

Minato quickly thinking, hurled his kunai over the wave and teleported to catch it, leapfrogging over it nimbly to land back on the lake.

'

Only to have to dodge a soccer sized water ball flung at him like a bullet as soon as he landed. Minato gracefully cart wheeled out the way, hand walking on the water.

Feeling the spray of the water past him.

'

'

"Lets play ball Minato kun" Lukra suggested virulently, opening her hands upwards.

Around ten to fifteen globules of water the size of soccer balls emerged to rise eerily into the air from the water behind and to the sides of Lukra. Hovering on either side of Lukra.

'

Swiping her hands down she sent one after another at him. Not really doing it seriously, more just enjoying the feel of chucking water at him.

Minato eyes wide, dodged, ducked and summersaulted past them all, using his nimble frame and reflexes to smoothly avoid them.

'

As soon as Lukra ran out of watery globules Minato fluidly weaved a few signs without missing a beat "Suiton, water dragon jutsu!"

It sucked water upwards and sent his own liquid juggernaut headed her way.

'

"You fool Minato! Water is my weapon! What's do you think that's going to do?" Lukra snorted sarcastically.

She gripped her hands in front of her. Her bloodline easily penetrating to infiltrate the water. The water dragon started veering to her left side.

'

Lukra using her bloodline to control water particles calmly steered the dragon to thunder harmlessly past her left shoulder.

Weaving her hands as if conducting an orchestra, Lukra swung the water missile to loop around her body and streak past her right side straight at Minato.

Tossing his own weapon on him.

'

The huge behemoth thundered towards Minato at fifty miles an hour.

Minato stopped to appreciate for a moment the sight of the huge juggernaut about to engulf him.

'

Then at the very last second, Minato calmly threw his Kunai sideways and teleported to catch it twenty feet away. Seeing a thundering maelstrom crashing where he had been an instant ago.

The waves from it shaking the water under his feet.

 _That would have really hurt if it hit,_ he thought with a wince and smug smile.

'

He knew Lukra had only thrown it back at him because she trusted him to dodge it.

'

"Hey Minato over here!" Lukra called, with a teasing grin on her face.

'

Rotating round her in an eerie but beautiful display was a ring of watery ball like globules, each double the size a soccer ball.

'

They were about twenty feet from her, and were perfectly level with her shoulders height.

There had to be at least forty of them and they orbited around her at high speeds, making a whooshing sound as they did.

Resembling slightly a giant rotating pearl necklace.

'

"Dodge this!" Lukra challenged.

'

Lukra with a burst shot them towards him like bullets, one after another, Minato with a playful grin dodged past them as best he could.

But it was inevitable that he would get hit at some point, with the sheer volume of them.

'

Minato had one catch him squarely on the stomach, soaking him like a giant water balloon.

He gasped at the cool water dousing him, the impact of the huge water globule feeling like belly flopping into a pool.

'

It threw off his balance for a split second, allowing Lukra the opportunity to get in another three.

Barely managing to teleport out before a dozen more hit him.

'

"And you have the audacity to call me a cheat!" he spluttered at her, gasping a little at the coolness of the water. His blonde hair thoroughly plastered to his head.

'

"You chose to throw me without warning into a lake, the consequences are yours!" Lukra pronounced, unfazed by his accusation.

"All right bring it! water girl!" Minato shot back fired up, weaving more signs, preparing to go all out.

'

'

What ensued was a water fight of titanic proportions, and that was mostly one-sided.

Minato let rip relentlessly his entire arsenal, most of it pillaged from the Mist curriculum via Lukra.

'

But his Mist born teammate had a few lucrative advantages here.

Lukra smoothly swatted the water he fired at her away with little more than a thought.

'

Winning wasn't really the object though.

Minato just let himself be in the moment without thinking about winning or losing that much.

Minato used his teleport jutsu to stay ahead of Lukras watery barrages, but she was very good at anticipating where he would go, so that didn't work all the time.

'

Minato fought back valiantly, even dousing her a few times, but it was like fighting a shark in the ocean. Pretty much a foregone conclusion.

'

After half an hour the pair of them were totally drowned rats, and completely exhausted.

Minato looked as though he had spent the time diving.

'

Lukra sported a huge grin and seemed to have forgotten most of last nights events.

'

"Truce Minato?" Lukra suggested at last breathing hard from everything she'd thrown at him.

"Truce," Minato agreed, shaking himself off like a dog.

Shivering a bit from all the times hed been dunked underwater or otherwise.

 _Did not see myself doing this today_ , he thought ruefully.

'

He carefully water walked his way over the lake.

"Have fun?" he asked

"Much, you look like you're going to get hypothermia though" she commentated.

'

Minato was utterly soaked, his undershirt clinging to him and his teeth were starting to chatter.

But he'd had a great time, and clearly his idea had worked so he didn't have any regrets.

'

"You should have known better Minato" she sighed mockingly, shaking her head pityingly at him.

Peering at him, perhaps worried she'd overdone it a little.

'

"You always look so serious when you do that little water exercise. believe me you needed a smile" Minato said firmly.

Gently reassuring Lukra with his face that he was fine.

"Well obviously you needed a bath too Minato kun!" Lukra teased a sparkle in her eyes.

'

'

Then she leaned in and gave him a small kiss on his cheek, an affectionate look in her eyes.

'

"Thankyou Minato, I know what you were trying to do" she said softly giving him a hug.

Her thoroughly soaked clothes adding some extra wetness to Minatos state, he thought with chagrin.

'

"C'mon, lets head back, we have half the town watching over there," Lukra said disengaging from him.

'

Minato peering back to where she indicated saw several dozen villagers at the far shore of the lake openly gawping at them.

A lot of them children, who rather looked like they wanted to join in.

Some of the older inhabitants looked openly amazed at the watery devastation their lake had been subjected to.

'

"So much for not scaring the locals" Minato said wryly.

Lukra shrugged, "That was your fault" she dismissed, casually assigning all the blame as his.

'

Bet _you guys never saw water do that,_ Minato thought wanly.

'

"Oh no! Looks like we pushed a lot of the water past where the lake normally is" Minato said looking at the lakes new dimensions, a little put out.

'

"I'm going to say one thing to that Minato, and that is, ' _Your fault_ ' Lukra repeated.

"C'mon lets go home Minato kun" Lukra said, back to her usual straightforward manner.

Minato rather sheepishly wondered if he'd affected their livelihood after all.

'

'

'

'

There were no more incidents for the rest of their stay in Karaksan. All of them enjoying their time off in their own respective ways.

'

'

Minato got into a routine, the mornings he spent training with Lukra in the spatial dimension and exploring the country.

The afternoon was spent researching about the desert, purchasing items they would need or training with Inoichi.

And the evenings he spent either, training talking with Lukra or having a guys night with Inoichi.

'

Most of his time with Inoichi was spent in bars watching his friend try to flirt with the local girls.

'

After about eight good sessions Lukra seemed satisfied they were in adequate shape, if not in peak condition.

After all the practice they'd had in the Mist war neither of them were particularly worried. More than satisfied they'd be able to handle most situations.

'

'

Minato true to his word, took some time to train alone with Inoichi in the afternoon when he could cajole him.

'

Inoichi, all appearances to the contrary was actually a decent chuunin. And it felt almost painfully slow and basic to Minato's mind at this point.

But he bit back any rebukes and condensation because he knew it would only be a hindrance and worked on getting Inoichi one little bit _better_ each time.

Always encouraging him and carefully tailoring his ability to the others level.

'

"Yeesh! Minato, how many more times do you want to repeat that combo?"

"At least another twenty" Minato said patiently, biting down the 'fifty' he had been about to say.

 _Start small, build on it,_ he chastised himself, _don't push him too hard right now._

'

"You are an _evil_ man" Inoichi said miserably, his breath haggard looking bleak at the prospect of even a single set.

"You don't want to know what Lukra would be having you do if she was in charge of this session" Minato replied honestly.

'

'

"Oh that's where you get this unholy attitude from" Inoichi said looking disgusted.

"If you want to know how we beat the Mist, you're looking at it. Hundreds and hundreds and thousands of unglamorous repetitions of moves like this, That's it"

"There's no magic ingredient, nothing you couldn't do with a bit of effort and application" Minato said pointedly.

'

"Alright, lets go again" Inoichi said, fired up for another go.

Minato calculated he would get another five sets out of him, before he would have to be enticed again.

'

'

In the Evenings the trio took to lounging around in the Inn common room when they ate their dinner.

Minato naturally had a good time with both of them but he noticed ever since that night Lukra and Inoichi were making a real effort.

'

They talked to each other more and really were generally warmer and friendlier than they had been.

He wasn't sure if Lukra was just humouring him or genuinely felt it but there was a huge shift in her treatment of Inoichi.

Even having the occasional joke.

'

The latest being a kind of guessing game, they would spy a new arrival and then try their best to guess their occupation and life story from the appearance.

Trying to make either the most accurate or the most _outlandish_ guesses.

'

Lukra had even started teasing Inoichi with sarcasm gently.

Inoichi for his part was a bit reserved around Lukra, but his cocky nature came out often enough to banter with her.

They seemed more comfortable around each now than in all their previous years.

Minato wasn't exactly sure what it meant long term, but it was a promising start.

'

'

Minato completed his research on the desert and set aside one evening to share his ideas on how to best traverse the desert without difficulty.

And to brief Inoichi and Lukra on all the wildlife and common hazards they would find.

'

Inoichi despite Minato's best efforts to be informative he could barely seem to pay attention to Minato's annoyance.

The two empty bottles of sake beside him possibly being the culprit.

The others eyes almost falling shut midway through Minato's description in the Inn common room.

'

"I cant believe him!" Minato muttered in disgust. _After all the trouble he had gone to as well!_

Lukra just shrugged, "Guess it will just have to be a surprise for him" she said jadedly.

'

She turned to Minato, A curious quirk in her eyes, "Seriously Minato, Sand dragons are really that big? No jokes?"

"No jokes Lukra san, I thought so too, but they are a documented fact"

'

"Amazing Minato, There's nothing like that in the water countries islands, hard to believe they live in such a barren place." Lukra said, shaking her head in wonderment.

"They do though…." Minato assured.

"I hope I get to see one" Lukra said hopefully, as if making a desert wish list.

"Alright lets get the drunken sailor to his bed" Minato said dejectedly.

He wasn't that boring was he? He thought feeling vaguely miffed.

'

'

Later that night Lukra took Minato aside in his room and looked at him seriously.

'

"You know, just because you went out on a limb for Inoichi and doesn't necessarily mean anything Minato"

"Doesn't mean he'll do jack shit for us when it comes down to it" she warned, a hard look in her eyes.

'

"Maybe Lukra, but I had to give him that option, you see? Now he has the choice"

"All right Minato, I'm just saying, there's no guarantee, that's all, I'm not trying to bring you down or anything" Lukra said soothed.

"I know Lukra" he replied softly.

'

'

'

'

By three and a half weeks even Inoichi expressed that he wanted to get going. Having spent every one of the last five days with a severe hangover in the morning.

'

Minato bowing to everyone's wishes packed the last of the items they would need.

Making sure all their new clothes, much thinner and lighter for the desert fit comfortably.

'

Then he readied his specially bought desert wear footwear for the trio. Appreciatively feeling the yielding and comfortable feel of the leather gear.

They covered the whole foot and were sealed with special supple oil to be ergonomically stretchy and sand proof.

Then finally, one early morning it was time.

'

They stood outside the Inn, poised to run to the desert.

'

"So how long will it take to get to the desert Minato?" Inoichi asked.

"About a day before we enter it properly" Minato answered concisely.

"Right, well, fun as its been, time to move on"

'

"Sure you're ready leaf boy?" Lukra asked Inoichi teasingly.

'

'

"Leaf boy?" Inoichi repeated questioningly, swivelling his head towards Minato.

"An affectionate term of endearment Lukra uses for us native Konoha dwellers, it means she likes you" Minato said blandly, adjusting his headband.

Glossing over things a bit.

'

The first time Lukra had called him that, Minato had been strung up like a rabbit, hanging in mid-air by ice manacles.

His body paralyzed and rather painfully riddled with razor sharp Senbon.

He winced a bit at the memory.

'

"Oh right," Inoichi said eloquently, "That's cool I guess, not sure about the _boy_ part though"

"Believe me Inoichi, to me, you are _a boy_ make no mistake about it" Lukra quipped, but gently.

"I didn't like the bracket either for what it's worth" Minato consoled.

"Whatever Ice girl" Inoichi shrugged, perhaps picking up a trace of Lukras dismissive attitude.

'

"And yeah, I am ready to cane this Desert! Let's do this guys! Lets teach these Suna bastards they don't fuck with Konoha! Oooo! Ra!" he whooped.

Thumping his chest and making a comical war cry.

'

Minato laughed and Lukra even Lukra smirked.

"Yeah, lets go teach!" Minato chuckled.

As one they started running down the road in a V formation.

'

'

It was finally time...

Time to enter the Desert….

'

'

'

Thankyou for Reading!

Please leave a review if you enjoyed.

Feedback and Constructive criticism is welcome, I don't tolerate flames, if you have something intelligent to say you can say it civilly.

Untill next time.


	2. Welcome to the Desert

Chapter 2

Welcome to the Desert

'

'

'

'

Lukra POV

'

'

Everyone knows that a desert is hot, but hearing about it and experiencing it in the flesh were two complete separate things.

'

After a day of travelling through more pastures they passed an obsidian rock with a kanji carved on it marking the edge of the wind country.

A day afterwards the terrain steadily getting more barren and rocky.

'

Fresh from their break at Karaksan, lukra felt as if they practically flew across the land.

Feeling the wind blow past her in exhilarating waves.

Minato had them slow down a bit so they didn't lose their edge.

After one more day of hard running without breaks they had entered the desert proper.

'

Endless dunes stretched out as far as the eye could see, only the occasional palm like tree or rock breaking barren landscape.

The undulations of the sand appearing like waves made of sand.

'

Lukra had been almost transfixed at first seeing the Desert for the first time.

The dark haired girl finding a strange compelling kind of beauty in the endless plain stretched out before them.

So alien to anything she had seen in the Mist.

'

The sun glimmered across the countless of the grains of sand, sometimes giving the deceptive appearance that they were tiny gemstones, a myriad of glittering treasures.

'

"You okay Lukra" Minato had asked concernedly, his warm hand giving her a small shake.

Startling her out of her semi mesmerized state.

'

Shaken out of her trance Lukra felt a trace of Embarrassment at being caught gawking, which she kept well hidden with the steadied practice she'd learnt from her Master the Sower.

'

Instead she just nodded, "I'm fine Minato, just my first time seeing a desert, let's keep moving" she said quickly changing the topic, not wanting him to enquire further.

She started to move back along the barely discernable trail.

Lukra could still feel the lingering warmth from Minato's palms on her arm.

'

"Oi! Slow coaches, how long are going to gawk back there? Do you want to be here all day?" Inoichi hollered down from the top of a sand dune a few dozen yards ahead of them.

'

Lukra shrugged seeing Minato's long suffering expression before patting Minato ruefully on the shoulder.

Minato shook his head at Inoichi's over the top antics before following after Lukra.

'

Lukra guessed it was a bit much to hope that Inoichi's many and varied experiences in the Mist front would have matured him a little.

'

The three Shinobi continued on their long trek, footwear sinking into the sand making it exhausting to maintain a steady pace.

Lukra watched Minato bring out his silver and bronze tinted Chakra compass, peering at it intently to triangulate their location.

'

Lukra being a geography enthusiast knew it was connected to the unique chakra ley lines that laced the Suna Desert.

Konoha cleverly built all their desert outposts amid big intersections of Chakra ley lines in the desert; making it exceptionally easy to find if you had a Chakra compass.

'

She looked out across the desert, each dune seeming almost identical to the next; the harsh Suna wind blowing sand in steady streams constantly altering the landscape.

Lukra picked up a handful of soft sand feeling the soft grains trickle through her fingers. Opening her palm the wind carried them off in a trice.

 _Everything her is in a state of flux,_ she thought.

'

Lukra glanced back at her foot prints further back.

Even as she watched they were receding without even the ghostliest of traces remaining.

It _would be almost impossible to track someone here_ she thought soberly.

'

Lukra was only just appreciating the sheer scale of this place, there was desert on all four sides as far as the eye could see.

Even the section of desert they had seen so far could easily swallow up three or four Konoha's and have room to spare Lukra thought with wonder.

'

Lukra was unable to see the ranging fields and forested land from where they had come from.

You could wander around here for days without finding anything recognizable.

Without the compass they would have all been hopelessly lost in this sandy kaleidoscope Lukra thought with trepidation.

'

'

As she was taking in it all she saw something shuffle and scurry in the distance.

Lukra blinked wondering if she had seen it correctly, but then the creature loped out openly, climbing the crest of a dune twenty meters to their left.

Peering down at them like a gargoyle curiously.

'

It was a dusty brown colour, blending in neatly with the sand like surroundings it was next to.

And it was lizard like and big, easily bigger than a person, like some giant monitor lizard,

'

It raised its long neck to arch highly, a long thin pink tongue extended out a few times in reptilian fashion.

Lukra squinted at it, the light shining in her eyes just then making it hard to identify.

'

"Sand dragon Minato kun?" she asked her blonde teammate, recognizing some of the features he'd described to her.

"Yeah Lukra san, it is"

"Handsome fellow he is, will he come closer?"

"No, they're very cautious of humans, keep to themselves mostly," Minato said, standing next to her to get a better look himself.

Lukra noticed the sun glinting off Minatos hair made it seem to glow like liquid gold.

'

Inoichi completely oblivious at first finally stomped impatiently over to them, wondering what they were looking at.

"What are you two gawking at….Ahhhh!' he shrieked.

He gave a start at seeing a sand dragon bigger than him.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Inoichi said drawing a kunai, eyeing it nervously.

'

Minato gently pushed the arm back down.

"Relax Inoichi mate, It's a sand dragon, they're practically harmless, It's just curious, if you come closer it'll just scamper off" Minato said soothingly.

Practically In a horse whisperers voice.

'

"You sure Minato? That looks big, and he's got claws….." Inoichi said uncertainly.

"They would only give you trouble if you cornered it, attacked it and gave no way out, you planning on doing any of that?"

"No"

"Then you're totally cool with him, He's not gonna cause you trouble Inoichi" Minato said, not particularly concerned.

'

Inoichi relaxed a little, taking a closer look.

Seeming to lose all sense of trepidation at Minato's assurance.

"Man you do not see anything like that in the Fire country" he said excitedly.

"Shikaku would be so stoked to see this, wish he was here" he said mournfully, instantly looking depressed at the reminder

Minato patted him on the back, lukra guessed trying to cheer him up a little.

'

'

"One of these days leaf boy you might actually pay attention to Minato" Lukra said sarcastically.

Having an entirely different approach to diverting Inoichi from moping.

"You know he very kindly sat down and researched every lifeform here so you would know what to expect" she critiqued incisively.

'

"I did" Minato said modestly.

"You didn't to fall asleep on me" Minato added rather crustily, still looking annoyed about it.

"Hey it was a long day man," Inoichi said defensively.

'

 _Apparently_ Lukra thought derisively.

last time she'd seen him that day he'd been trying to chat up a merchants good looking daughter

Who hadn't seemed at all interested in his advances.

'

"And I totally know everything else, I just forgot that _one_ ," inoichi quickly put in.

"Really?" Lukra asked skeptically, unconvinced.

"Everything else I know, Gecko dragons, the one with the orange frills right Minato?" Inoichi said hastily.

"Correct" he confirmed.

"See, I know. Plus you two knew everything anyway, its not a big deal" Inoichi blagged confidently.

'

Lukra could not believe how something so stupid could be said so assertively.

She thought his bullshitting stance was about as solid as a balloon about to be pricked with a pin.

'

The difference between Minato's and Inoichi's attitude was worlds apart.

 _Minato, why are you bothering with this living pincushion?_ she thought internally.

'

Lukra was a micron away before laying into inoichi for being blatantly unprofessional before catching herself.

 _Best behavior, don't drive him away, give him a chance_ …...Lukra told herself resolutely.

'

"Great, well since you're so well _informed,_ you can point out the next thing we encounter for us right?" lukra invited cheerfully.

'

Inoichi looked a bit trapped.

"Yeah, I'd love to Lukra" he said half heartedly, unable to back down.

Then another idea seemed to occur to him.

'

"Hey Minato! You got a camera? I'd love to get a picture, show it to Shikaku when I next see him" Inoichi said hopefully.

"Sorry Inoichi, why would I have a camera?" Minato asked a little confused.

"For times when you see something like this!" Inoichi said pointedly.

"Sorry" Minato said apologetically.

'

"So you know every animal in this desert but you don't know how to bring a goddamn camera" Inoichi asked incredulously.

"Sorry, there were _other_ priorities" Minato said defensively with a shrug, not looking particularly broken up over the matter.

"Lukra, you have one?" Inoichi asked.

"No I don't have one" she replied dully.

 _Why am I even listening to this crap?_ she thought vexedly.

'

"You could have bought one in Karaksan yourself if it was so urgent" Lukra pointed out irritably.

"I thought at least one of you two must have had one" Inoichi said, as if it were obvious.

Lukra bit down a cutting comment if he had bothered to spend his Money on _anything_ other than alcohol it might have occurred to him.

'

"Oh, it's disappeared anyway Inoichi, no go either way" Minato said breezily, looking relieved at finding an easy way to end this.

"This blows….." Inoichi complained, spitting into the sand with a large phlegmy 'Sphtt!' noise.

'

Lukra wrinkled her nose distastefully at the yobbish behavior out of Inoichi's immediate view.

Lukra sighed and started trekking again.

 _What a damn clown!_

'

'

'

Minato Pov

'

'

The reality of slogging through the desert quickly decimated any kind of fondness that Minato might have had for the picturesque scene.

The type of scenic view you might find decorating cards in a gift shops.

'

The scorching heat that pounded on Minato from above like a golden hammer, burning his neck and forcing him to crease his eyes into a squint.

Even the air seemed dry and seemed to suck the moisture out of his mouth.

And every step drained energy from him as it was either sand that shifted, or rocky stony ground that scuffed at his Shinobi footwear.

'

'

Minato was a very tough and determined shinobi, but was honestly surprised at how much more difficult the going was.

On the Mist front you had a boat load of problems, but you didn't have to worry about the simple act of moving.

He couldn't imagine having to live here long term, he couldn't help wondering how the rest of his comrades handled it.

'

The Heat took its ruthless toll on Minato's white skin, he could feel himself burning all over wherever the sun could contact his skin.

The sensation was like being slowly being cooked over a grill.

'

"Still too hot for a desert to handle?" Lukra asked Inoichi off handedly as they trudged through the sand.

"I'm definitely _hot_ for sure" Inoichi replied, "Man, I might have to retract that one Lukra….."

"I feel like I'm the one being handled like a grilled kebab" Inoichi complained.

Minato felt exactly the same way.

'

"You Minato?"

"I'm getting by, just about, It's more uncomfortable than I thought, I'll admit" he said with a wheeze.

Not wanting to outright whine about it.

'

"What about you Lukra?" Inoichi asked.

"Speak for yourself, this desert isn't going to get in my way" Lukra said staunchly.

The very picture of grit and determination.

"You guys are insane" Inoichi said blithely, shaking off the sweat from his head.

'

They soon discovered that talking took your breath away and made the going harder.

If you imagined you could have deep conversations while trudging over a desert you were _sorely mistaken._

It was much more efficient to focus on your feet.

Gradually the conversation naturally tapered to a halt.

'

'

Minato a little while later found a few tiny pebbles finding their way in his shoe.

It was surprisingly aggravating, stinging at his heel.

After twenty minutes of trying to ignore it he removed them. Deciding that the pebbles were more bothersome than a normal twenty kilometer walk in the desert.

'

The only sound other than plodding on sand was Inoichi complaining about the heat.

 _Pretty much constantly…..now that you mentioned it_ , Minato thought wearily.

'

He did so about every forty footsteps Minato observed dryly.

It was consistent enough to be a gauge of time.

'Oh man, I didn't go through all that in the Mist war to be cooked like one of Chouza's Barbeques" he moaned miserably.

Desperately fanning his face with is free hand and gasping a bit.

'

Minato couldn't help but sympathize but kept his own discomfort to himself.

"We all went through the Mist war, Inoichi," Minato gently reminded him.

"It's going to take at least two days to reach the outpost, let's not make it three under this sun" Minato said heavily.

The breath coming from his mouth feeling as warm as a heater.

'

Inoichi still breathing heavily nodded, motivated at the thought of anywhere which was out of the suns direct glare.

Minato himself could feel his body throbbing from the heat.

 _It was a hardy people who made this their home_ he thought.

'

'

'

Lukra Pov

'

'

'

Even before they reached the desert proper.

When they been weaving their way through the rocky outcrops outlying the sandy expanse, Lukra had found the temperature making her skin sticky and uncomfortable.

However that had only been a gentle simmer compared to what lay in store.

'

Now in the midst of huge sand dunes, the sun was a merciless fifteen degrees hotter.

The shining white orb burning relentlessly down on the lithe dark haired girl.

The sweltering heat dousing her body in an uncomfortable sheen of sticky sweat.

'

She had tied her long hair practically back to stop the damp locks from getting in her way when they become slicked with perspiration and weighed down on her.

It had gotten to the point that Lukra had seriously considered hacking a chunk off.

'

Lukra born to the damp cool climate of Kirigakure had the palest skin and was suffering worse than either Konoha Nin.

It was pure misery for her.

The sun searing her alabaster white skin with angry red marks.

'

'

It was funny.

When Lukra had first arrived in Konoha she found summer in the fire country sweltering

Unable to understand how Minato and his friends could walk around bare-chested in the afternoon sun for hours on end.

What she hadn't realised was that she had been in absolute _heaven_ back then compared to this!

'

 _There was no end to the trouble this heat could cause!_ She thought in dismay.

But characteristically she put aside the strain, handling it stoically and without complaint.

'

She rearranged her clothing as best she could to allow the least opportunity for the sun to reach her skin.

Hiding her head under a khaki coloured hat.

'

Then Lukra focused on putting one foot after another and trying to keep her mind off the strain and her energy levels up.

'

As hour by hour passed on, the lingering effects compounded and grew in severity.

The effects chipped steadily into Lukra's self discipline, bombarding her with all kinds of sickly debilitating and enervating thoughts.

'

She sensed somehow that the desert was testing her in some obscure sadistic way with every step, trying to drain her resolve like the ocean wearing down a rock.

Lukra resolutely decided that it _wasn't_ going to succeed.

'

She promised herself she wasn't going to let this new obstacle chip away at her resolve.

It was only something she was going to use to spur her to greater heights.

To make her _stronger_.

After making her resolution her eyes hardened and she felt a little better.

'

Lukra found herself thinking of Maito Dai of all people and his almost limitless capacity to endure and his gung ho attitude with a small smile.

Not wanting a lowlife like Inoichi seeing her squirm, she hid her discomfort behind a serene mask of calm indifference making her march seem effortless and immune to the Suns effects.

As they journeyed Lukra became more quiet and taciturn than normal.

'

'

Minato Pov

'

'

It certainly fooled Inoichi but Minato knew Lukra's body language and habits very well and saw the slight tell tale signs that she was acting oddly.

Lukra even with her characteristic self control was noticeably strained and short fused.

'

Minato knew from experience that if Lukra was bothered by something it was rarely a small thing.

Reading between the lines of Lukra's stony silence and impassive face, she looked as close to pure misery as Minato had ever seen her.

And he'd seen her in some very tight spots in the mist.

'

He quietly relayed to her where they were.

"Here Lukra, weve come about fifteen kilometers, we should be about to enter this area" he exposited quietly.

Lukra just nodded in reply.

'

The sweat was running down in thick rivulets down her bangs, she Sipped water from her canteen every couple minutes.

'

Minato picked up his own canteen and was about to sip it before something occurred to him.

"Hey Lukra, would you?" he asked appealingly holding out his black canteen.

She wordlessly took it, gripping it tightly, effortlessly tweaking her bloodline, frost spreading out over its surface.

"Here Minato kun" she said softly, tossing it back.

'

Catching it Minato took a sip, his sun warmed water now a drought of deliciously icy water.

"Thanks Lukra" he said gratefully.

'

They resumed the trek, mostly in silence.

Carrying on for another _long_ hour.

'

Lukra didn't enjoy small talk at the best of times, equating it with 'meaningless pratter', and it turned out she liked the sound of Inoichi complaining even less.

Minato's meticulous mind logged the 50th loud complaint, from when she'd kindly fixed his water.

'

Inoichi's high pitched whine combined with the relentless desert heat finally snapped some hidden nerve in the dark haired girl.

'

She slowed down a little coming to stand level with Minato's shoulder.

Her two dark blue eyes showing a look that would have frozen a lake solid.

"Minato, could you tell that airhead to shut it, before I decide to freeze him into a block of ice and carry him for the rest of the trip!" she threatened darkly.

'

'

Minato blinked in surprise.

Such a display was very uncharacteristic of her very controlled and disciplined nature.

Minato peered at her worriedly, seeing a bead of sweat travel down her forehead.

She looked terrible quite frankly.

'

"Hey easy Lukra, I'll tell him to quiet it down. No need for Ice blocks here" Minato said quietly.

Glad she'd spoken to him before it had gotten worse.

'

"Inoichi, could you turn it down a bit? the whole of Suna might hear you at this rate" Minato said firmly.

"Fuck you Minato! I'm medium rare beef right now! and I can't even say it?" Inoichi cussed, a little outraged.

"You eat it Inoichi!" Minato retorted back.

"We're all hot here, You don't see me and Lukra complaining about it. Shut it!" he said in a no nonsense tone.

Making it clear he wouldn't brook an argument.

'

Inoichi grumbled a bit before saying venomously, "Al…fucking…right….. since you asked so fucking nicely"

"Thank you Inoichi" Minato said tightly, turning back to the march.

Feeling Inoichi glare a bit at the back of his head.

'

"Kami that guy could whine for Konoha! Thanks Minato kun" Lukra said gratefully under her breath.

Resuming her ranging pace stoically.

'

"You're welcome Lukra, is the heat that bad?" he asked curiously.

To an outside perspective she honestly looked just a little hot.

'

"This heat is _vibrating_ through me Minato" she said grouchily, touching her clothes miserably as though singed by it.

"I'm sorry Lukra, I didn't realize it would be so much of a problem," Minato said lowly.

"I know Minato, you got all the right clothes, and the sunscreen, its just not working particularly well" she sighed dejectedly.

'

'

"Were you serious about putting him in a block of ice?" Minato remarked lightly, rather curious himself if he was honest.

"No, that's what my ocean dimension is for" Lukra said blandly.

"Really…?"

"Of course not Minato, I'm not a goddamn ogre" lukra snapped, rolling her eyes,

"He was just so damn unnecessarily whiny, are you telling me youre completely oblivious to that?" she questioned in amazement.

'

"Im not…..but I sympathize if I'm honest…." The blond haired shinobi said.

"I'm more than tempted to do a bit of cussing myself, I thought he needed a vent…..its my bad" Minato admitted.

'

"You are clearly having an easier time of it than me" Lukra remarked observantly, glancing at him.

Taking in Minato's sweaty but obviously not haggered appearance.

'

"…Well you _are_ from Kiri, its understandable really…." Minato said consolingly.

'

He paused thoughtfully, maybe it was time to try one of his ideas hed thought about.

'

"Lets stop for a few hours under a sand shelter and wait out the worst afternoon sun, we'll make move later" Minato suggested.

Lukra nodded wearily in agreement, "Good idea Minato kun, lets not bleed ourselves out under that gas cooker" she said.

A last rueful look at the Suna sun.

'

'

'

'

'

'

Rthmically driving through a set of seals, Minato used a earth jutsu to create a small cove like shelter just big enough for the three of them to sleep.

Lukra in particular looked relieved beyond measure to be out of the searing sun.

Minato created a low power wind bunshin to watch out for pests as well as potential Suna shinobi.

'

"Fuck that feels more like it!" Inoichi said appreciatively, stretching out under it like an iguana sunbathing.

Minato himself layed his head down to rest.

'

No more than a few moments later there was a jarring Sssstthhnk! Rudely awaking the trio.

'

There was a shrill girl like scream and a skittering noise.

Rudely awakened Minato cast his eyes about for the source of the disturbance.

Feeling a slight lurch when he saw a shiny black and hairy scorpion half as big as his hand next to Inoichi, impaled by a Kunai and writhing miserably.

'

The wind clone Minato made earlier had spotted the little cretin in a nick of time and acted swiftly.

'

"Oh my god!" Inoichi shouted in pure lurid horror, his hands shaking, "A scorpion, why the fuck is it here!" shuddering at how close the creature was to him.

"They like dark cool places to hide in Inoichi mate' Minato said apolegetically, feeling a bit sheepish inside.

'

"Minato, Weren't you the one who was supposed to be researching about potential wildlife here" Lukra reminded, giving Minato a fair censure.

"I guess…" Minato said wincing.

"Did you happen to miss the fucking section on scorpions Minato!?" Inoichi said glaring accusingly at him.

'

"I'm sorry Inoichi" Minato said, sincerely apologetic.

"It mentioned they like cool dark places but I didn't realize one would literally be sprinting to get in here Inoichi" Minato fretted.

The other just shuddered uncontrollably at the thought, glancing at the slick twitchy insect.

'

"If I never see one of things again, it'll be too soon" Inoichi said passionately.

Minato would probably be feeling the same way if he were in Inoichis shoes.

"In my defense my wind clone _did_ catch it" Minato said defensively giving his clone a thumbs up in thanks.

 _Heaven knows what would have happened if It hadn't._

'

"You did fine Minato" Lukra said firmly, "But perhaps a second wind clone wouldn't hurt" she added as an afterthought.

A little trepid herself at the scorpion.

'

Inoichi was still glaring at Minato pointedly clearly blaming him for the incident,

"Yeah, my bad, right on it everyone" Minato said making the seals for a backup clone.

'

"Well I'm sure Shikaku will appreciate the story when we relay it to him" Lukra said lightly, settling to lay down again.

"He will, probably laugh his head off too that tosser" Inoichi remarked abjectly.

'

'

After this incident passed they were finally free to rest in the shade for a couple of hours.

By this time the suns bite had lessened considerably, though still being hotter than the peak of summer in Konoha Minato noted.

'

'

The whole group by unspoken consent left and resumed walking in silence.

'

'

'

'

'

Two hours later they were walking in a kind of trudging in a monotonous trancelike daze.

All three of them not talking much to conserve energy.

'

Minato realized his awareness was perilously lax and straightened up, redoubling his effort to scan the surrounding area.

It was unlikely but it was possible they might run into Suna Nin.

'

'

Suddenly the relative calm and silence was broken by all the ground within twenty feet shaking and shuddering alarmingly.

Bits of sand and stone jingling around.

There was a loud rumbling noise and something sounding like a screech.

'

It was like a miniature earthquake.

Inoichi, Minato and Lukra struggled to maintain their balance, swaying precariously a bit.

Lukra surprised but keeping a cool head calmly drew a Kunai, spreading out her legs and weight to balance more easily.

'

While making some one handed seals to activate her bloodline into its preparatory state.

A pale blue chakra current emanating visibly from her body.

'

She looked questioningly at her blond teammate, "What the hell is this Minato?" she barked.

Minato's mind flashed into hyper drive processing through a whole bunch of information and images he'd read about the wind country desert.

'

He noted the vibrations shuddering close **r** to them, accompanied by a muffled screeching sound. Then it clicked in a horrific flash of realization.

"Grelka Sandworm! They can burrow underground and attack unwary prey by coming up from under. We need to move, _fast_! Lukra, Inoichi grab my arm." Minato told them urgently.

'

Lukra trusting him completely did so in a heartbeat.

But Inoichi still caught off guard and surprised was slow to react.

Lukra grabbed him quickly as well, feeling Inoichi give a small yelp at the non too gentle grip.

'

Minato's lightning reflexes kicked in he grabbed a Kunai from his belt and hurled it swiftly to the base of a nearby Dune.

As the Kunai neared its target Minato mentally activated the Hiriashin teleporting them all to the seal marked on his blade.

'

Inoichi toppled down, lurching to the ground unceremoniously the second he reentered real space.

Disorientated by his first journey with the Hiriashin.

Lukra stood perfectly poised and unfazed, having literally done thousands of jumps alongside Minato.

'

Minato glanced back to the shaking ground they had exited.

'

A loud eruption suddenly sprayed sand and rocks everywhere haphazardly like a volcano.

Great waves of sand undulating outwards from the newly made hole.

Rearing out of it was a monstrous wormlike creature twenty five feet in length, towering over them like a grotesque pillar.

'

Minato felt hairs rising in the back of his neck. _They had not left a second too soon!_

'

The Grelka was black with a shiny carapace; its head was a shiny mass of sharp spines and razor sharp appendages.

You couldn't see any eyes, but you could see its gaping razor lined maw.

It let out a spine tingling screech of dismay, and erratically swung its head around searching for its prey.

'

Minato felt inoichi scrabbling to his feet beside him, one arm pulling on Minato's shoulder to get up.

"Minato!" Inoichi said in truly terrified voice.

"I know, I see it" Minato said drily, attention focused entirely on the worm.

"Minato! What the fuck are we…."

"I know Inoichi!" shouted Minato, "keep quiet, while I think of something!" he said tensely, shoving Inoichi's hand of his shoulder.

'

Minato drew a brace of tri pronged Kunai, and scattered them out a dozen feet to either side.

 _Good!..._ With those around there were more options, while he thought of his next move.

Knowing he didn't have more than a few seconds to do so.

Grelkas were blind, sensing their way to food by vibrations, but it wouldn't be long before it realized its error.

Minato mentally cycled through the Jutsu in his arsenal that might stand a chance of defeating such a large predator or at least scaring it away.

'

Briefly considering using the 'rasenshruiken' before deciding to use something smaller first.

Minato began weaving signs for a slicing wind jutsu.

'

But he needn't have bothered in the end.

'

'

Lukra beside him was well over her shock and surprise by now, and reacted quicker than either Konoha nin.

'

She flung her kunai to one side freeing her hands.

An _extremely_ pissed off look on her face as she moved into deadly action.

Her hands moving in a blur, the air cooled dramatically despite the desert heat, as she activated her bloodline.

The very moisture being sucked out of it.

'

Lukra made a lightning swift prayer motion with her hands, a triangle formed between her fingers

"I'm almost glad you showed up you great overgrown caterpillar" Lukra said grimly.

"With this fucking heat I needed a vent!" she said viciously.

'

In a hiss of crackling air, a deadly array of icy shards glittered into existence, mere inches in front of her Minato and Inoichi.

Cold vapor like smoke exuding along their length.

Hovering in the air eerily, the sun glinting off them, their creation reverberating like a hum.

The sound of tracing your finger around a wine glass.

'

Each was wider than a head and over six feet in length, thick at the base and gradually tapering down to a gleaming razor sharp point.

'

Lukra's midnight blue eyes glittered icily,

"Weissschnabel!" she cried, the blue glow of chakra flashing from her hands.

'

There was the brief terrible instant of calm.

Then in a split second the deadly icicles accelerated from zero to supersonic speeds.

Whizzing through the air like missiles at the Giant worm.

The briefest of shadows crossing the ground at their passing.

'

With a horrendous earsplitting screech of pain the Sandworm was sledgehammered by the barrage.

Impaled gruesomely by dozens of Icy spears.

Some shards hit with such velocity that they pierced right through the chintinous armor, bursting out the other side along with man sized chunks of flesh.

'

The momentum from Lukra's attack was so great the creature was barreled from the ground and hurled fifteen meters into the air.

Falling in a arc like a misshapen meteorite into a nearby sand dune.

'

'

'

"Holy fuck!" Inoichi shouted in shock and amazement, stepping backwards a little in surprise.

Lukra collapsed gracelessly down to one knee the same instant, gasping heavily. The strain of using so much chakra so fast catching up with her.

Minato seeing the danger was passed, lowered the kunai he was holding, though not relaxing entirely.

Looking down at his teammate concernedly.

'

Lukra had both hands on the floor and heaved great gasping breaths of air, clearly unable to move temporarily.

"Lukra you okay?" Minato asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, just give me a second Minato" she managed to gasp back.

'

'

The trio as one looked back towards their uninvited guest.

Over a dozen icy blades riddled its body making it look a bizarre from of porcupine. It lay twitching spasmodically in its death throes.

It's nerve clusters struggling to process its desire to move.

'

It looked pitiful and Minato felt a twinge of compassion for the pain it must be in.

That being said he was also very glad that they were no longer on the dinner menu Minato thought ruefully.

'

"I'm putting him out of his misery" Lukra said softly, looking at Minato's face and reading his expression in a glance.

Lukra didn't enjoy the sight of anything in pain anymore than he did.

'

Still in a crouch she closed her eyes and reached out one arm, reaching out to communicate with the Hyoten 'integrator cells',

Millions upon millions of Microscopic nanites that ran through the veins of every Hyoten clan member.

They provided the link between their conscious mind and their bodies ability to manipulate water and ice.

The 'integrator cells' were the true basis of the Hyoten clans power.

'

'

A portion of which had transferred from Lukra's body to reside within the crystalline shards she had created.

'

Lukra's ability could influence almost anything organic which had ingested some of her microscopic life forms.

It could even work from a distance, communicating with her own chakra still residing within the cells. Manipulating the body at the cellular level.

Lukra could immobilize or render someone unconscious in a matter of moments if they had so much as a trace in their blood.

'

Lukra reached out, eyes still closed in concentration, impressing her intent upon the microscopic lifeforms with an Iron will.

'

With a last convulsive shudder the Monstrous creature collapsed bonelessly into the sand and lay still.

Lukra had stopped its heart, ending it's suffering.

'

Inoichi shuddered uncontrollably. Minato wasn't sure what scared him more. The creature's sudden arrival or Lukra's ruthlessly efficient method of putting him down.

'

"What the fuck was that Minato?" Inoichi breathed in alarm.

"It's a Grelka, like I said It's a predator that…."

"No not that, _That_!" Inoichi clarified in a holler, and pointing wildly to the still gleaming icicle shards.

Completely ignoring the colossal worm.

'

"Oh…..that…. it's called Wiessniebal, one of Lukras ranged techniques, it makes projectiles a bit like an icicle flock" Minato explained casually.

'

"Weissneibel?...didn't you say you were going to use that on Matsu and his sqaud" Inoichi said in a pure horror.

Looking at Minato with new eyes as if he'd unearthed a monster.

'

Minato rolled his eyes.

Some people _really_ didn't pay attention.

'

"No Inoichi, I asked Lukra to use the ' _Micro_ Weissneibel' if you recall"

"It makes tiny darts that _physically_ can't kill people, It's a stun weapon, a completely a different technique" Minato said plaintively.

Resisting the urge to face palm.

'

"Oh….."

"Yes 'oh' Inoichi"

"Right then" Inoichi said assuaged.

Then he asked, "So that's what you two used in the last battle on first island?"

"Yeah it was, you ever wonder why we took so many live prisoners?" Minato asked pointedly.

'

"And this….this is….."

"This is the _Macro_ Wiessniebal, it makes more 'conventional' icicle shards" Minato explained calmly.

"Although….."Minato said, glancing ostensibly at the heavily breathing Lukra,

"Perhaps a tinsy bit bigger than it had to be" he muttered jadedly.

 _Serves you right for making the bloody things so big,_ Minato thought.

'

Lukra wouldn't admit it, but Minato _knew_ a big part of her flashy overpowered, chakra intensive style stemmed from vanity.

Minato preferring more efficient and unobtrusive Jutsu himself.

'

Inoichi seeing Minato's lack of surprise seemed to take hold of himself.

He distanced himself noticeably from Lukra though, still giving edgy glances to the heavily breathing Hyoten prodigy.

'

Minato supposed from Inoichis point of view, It had to be intimidating seeing it for the first time.

He rolled his eyes, annoyed that inoichi wad spooked by something not even _directed_ at him.

'

He sidled up to her patting her gently on the shoulder.

"Someone's having a bad day, Feel better Lukra?" Minato asked dryly to Lukra.

He leaned over her giving her some support as she struggled to get back to her feet, still gasping air greedily.

'

'

A lot of people found Lukra more than a little strange and scary.

But Minato knew her very kind and almost mother hen nature at times, he found it hard to take this image seriously.

He remembered volunteering for Danzou's suicide mission and not being remotely sure he would make it. And Lukra's fierce ironlike determination to come with him.

Not hearing a word of being left behind.

'

It always seemed that Minato was confronted by some impossible dilemma, and Lukra would just calmly say, "Okay, it's impossible you say. Let's go do it anyway"

'

Most people were too busy judging her outside to see that side of her personality. The caring side that would be with you through hell or high-water.

'

'

"A little I'll admit. Although I'm paying for my little temper tantrum now" Lukra said breathing heavily, accepting his arm to help pull herself up.

"Are any more of them likely to show up Minato Kun" she asked?

"Unlikely" he reassured her, recalling what he'd learnt

"They're solitary; they establish their own hunting grounds for several dozen kilometers and guard it from other Sandworms. They don't like sharing."

"Good" Lukra said shortly, "I think I've had all the excitement I need for the day. It's getting dark, we should set up camp soon"

'

"Yeah, nice move Lukra san, A bit bulky, but certainly got us out of danger" he praised.

'

"How did I know you would say that?….always have to analyze things triplicate, can't ever just appreciate something?" She grumbled.

"I appreciate, I just think you could have been more economical about it…." Minato said unapologetically.

He glanced at the neutralized Grelka.

"Oh, and you might want to dissolve those shards in case some Suna nin stop by" he added helpfully.

'

Lukra irritably snapped her hands together, the shards at once remotely shattered into a powdery snow like dust.

Glittering in the sun as they seamlessly mixed with the desert sand.

'

"Anything else on your checklist?" Lukra asked drily.

"No, nothing"

"That'll be a first" she snorted.

'

She glanced at Inoichi, and gestured to the huge chintinous mound, "You feel like taking a picture of him?" she asked scurrilously.

Inoichi shook his head very timidly, "I'm good,"

"Well if were all fine, does anyone else feel like leaving?" Minato suggested acutely.

"Yeah" Lukra said shortly.

'

Just before they finally left an undertone mutter from Inoichi could be heard, "Mom will never believe me…"

'

'

'

'

'

'

At night the Evening sun dimmed hueing the desert with its amber rays.

Minato took a moment to appreciate the orange hued beauty bathing the vast land for a second.

'

The lingering sun traced the endless sands like a golden liquid, its outline an orange orb like lantern in the sky, if you moved your hand in the right way, it looked as though you could cup it.

Looking back the other way the sky was the deepest velvety black and midnight purple, no clouds obscuring it.

A few glinting stars speckled across it.

But Minatos appreciation for the natural beauty dimmed as he felt the desert temperature arc to the other side of the pendulum.

'

The desert daytime was blisteringly hot, but at night it grew surprisingly cold, enough so you could see your breath misting in front of you.

For Lukra it was no problem at all, but for Minato it was a pain although he didn't express any complaint about it.

'

If Inoichi was at all bothered by the cold as well as the heat he gave not the slightest mention of it.

Seeing a thirty foot worm mercilessly skewered would make anyone rethink complaining around a grumpy Hyoten user prodigy Minato guessed

'

Minato spied out looking for a sand dune the right size surrounded by a few others to mask their camp.

"Hey Minato, you think this will do for tonight?" Lukra pointed to a particularly giant sand dune around twenty feet wide, and twelve high.

It was in a clump of another four huge sand dunes, obscuring it from plain view.

Minato nodded in approval, "Looks great Lukra san, lets go for it"

'

Minato crouched down pressing his palms to the side of the Sand dune, "Doton! Earth maker Jutsu!" he called out.

A brown mud like wave spread out from Minatos hands, converting the sand in the dune to a solid earthlike material.

The entire dune was now an earth hill from one end to the other.

'

Satisfied it had done its job Minato readied his next jutsu, "Doton, earth shell Jutsu!" he cried.

Pressing his hands once more mound.

The earth undulated and seemed to shy from his fingers, scooping out and terraforming the dune to make a cave like dwelling for the night.

'

"Whew! Not bad Minato!" Inoichi cheered looking impressed at the handiwork.

'

Minato grinned, having an encyclopediac knowledge of jutsu from the Konoha library sometimes had its advantages.

'

The jutsu hailed from Iwagakure, but had somehow made its way to the Konoha library, and then lain there neglected.

Minato had found it years back as a Genin.

He hadn't seen much use for it back then, remembering it when planning this trip he'd suddenly seen a very practical use for it.

'

"I didn't think anyone would fancy freezing out on the ground after being baked" Minato said

"You thought right Minato" Inoichi agreed enthusiastically, "Man Minato, it's huge! It's a miniature home"

'

Lukra used some chakra to deftly leap over the mound to stand on the other side.

"You ready to get some cover on this thing Minato Kun?" she called.

"Yeah, when you are Lukra" he answered with a thumbs up.

'

Lukra working in tandem with Minato used a mid powered wind jutsu,

Together they blow sand on top of the now brown dune that currently stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the other dunes.

They carefully spent a few minutes covering it, making it resume its original appearance.

'

Lukra was best known for her distinctive water and Ice jutsu.

But what most people forgot was that she was very nearly as skilled with wind as she was with water.

It being her second most compatible elemental nature.

'"Most Hyoten clan members have strong secondary leanings with wind' Lukra had explained one time to him.

"it ties in so well with other things we do"

'

'

Finally after walking around the mound at several points Minato was satisfied all sections had been covered.

Minato nodded contentedly, it blended in perfectly with its surroundings.

"Nice Lukra,"

"Good enough" she agreed.

It should be almost impossible for a Suna shinobi to identify their camp.

'

It had a small circular five foot wide opening at the front allowing them to enter the structure.

'

All three of them entered into the cool dwelling with a sigh of relief, glad to take a break after a long day of strenuous travel.

Now the sun had set the air rapidly started to chill.

Luckily their new dwelling protected them from both the extreme hot and the extreme cold, replacing it with a steady moderately cool temperature.

'

Minato and Lukra ran into a seamless unspoken routine each knowing what they best did naturally.

Minato meticulously took precautions against possible enemy shinobi intent. He cast a genjutsu to mask the entrance as sand from the outside.

He then unsealed and hung a tent like cloth over the opening to seal off any lingering effects of the cold.

'

Lastly he set up a mild Raiton jutsu trap at the entrance to ward of pests.

Having learned rather alarmingly that scorpions were all too happy to make their home in the cool spaces they made.

'

Lastly he made a wind clone wrapped up in a warm cloak to go outside as a sentry.

'

'

Minato then started unpacking ingredient's from the storage seals in his pack.

'

Taking out a small cooking pot so he could cook up a lamb and vegetable stew.

Minato's recipe was getting pretty mean he reckoned.

Had all the proper nutrition's, was filling and didn't taste half bad to boot.

'

The cooking utensil was cleverly designed to be powered by a Raiton charge, and didn't cause any smoke.

Minato added some spices and some herbs to add extra flavor and stirred.

'

Minato actually found cooking to be unwinding to do after a hard day work.

'

Inoichi decided to do his part in setting up the shelter, perhaps feeling a bit left out,

Picking up various items Minato and Lukra unsealed.

Inoichi grabbed a few sleeping bags, taking advantage of the spacious dwelling to put his as geometrically as far as possible from Lukra's.

Inoichi also set up some electric lamps, hanging them on kunai he drove into the ceiling to provide lighting.

'

Lukra and Inoichi facing the other way changed into a fresh set of clothes, their current set hard done by the desert.

"Man…..this f******** sand gets everywhere, its even in my armpits" Inoichi said in irritation.

Grains of sand audibly trailing off his body, before he emptied out remnants in his shoe.

'

Lukra similarly shook it out of her clothes but without the complaint.

Minato turned up the heat as he added in the meat.

Both Inoichi and the dark haired girl sniffed appreciatively as the seductive rich scents exuding from the pot aromated around the interior.

Inoichi suddenly looked at Minato "Hey Minato, what if another one of those Grelkas burrows under us while were sleeping", he said eyeing the floor nervously.

'

Lukra looked as though she agreed with him.

Minato after this afternoon honestly shared their feelings.

"I know, I know, scary thought, don't worry…..first off they live kilometers away from other worms in their own hunting grounds, so were still in the radius of the one we stopped today" Minato explained.

"Yeah, but what if you're like…w _rong_? " Inoichi protested belligerently, looking really unconvinced.

'

"I modified the doton jutsu to make an extra hard rocklike underlayer on the floor of this cave, it would be hard to tunnel through" Minato explained.

'

"The noise and time it would take would definitely give us enough warning to get out, I left some Kunai out to teleport to if need be."

"Plus my wind bunshin will stand watch for the night" Minato mapped out to appease Inoichi.

'

"Oh, ok, good thinking bro" Inoichi said, mollified.

"I agree, Good thinking Minato" Lukra corroborated, smiling winningly at him,

"The thought of being one of those things midnight snack doesn't bear thinking off" Minato said cringing at the image.

'

"Wouldn't believe you could have a worm that size" Inoichi said with a shudder.

"You said it" Minato agreed vigorously.

"Shikaku wont believe, he fucking wont believe me!"

After a moment to reflect their escape that morning they resumed what they were doing.

'

'

Lukra started using a medical jutsu to heal the burns and sores she had accumulated on her face, hands and neck throughout the day, the gentle green glow illuminating the inside of the dwelling.

'

Within a few minutes the worst of the burns had been soothed and returned to pale alabaster skin.

"Don't half sting that" she muttered to herself.

She also checked her legs with same jutsu to alleviate any heat cramp.

'

"Hey Minato kun, come over here, lets check over what old man desert did to you today" lukra said appraisingly.

"Sure lukra, one moment please", Minato turned his cooker to simmer and went over to his friend.

Minato skin being slightly darker had developed a light tanned brown color. But there were still a few angry burns and sores.

Especially on his nose.

'

Lukra eyed his new tan and grinned humorously,

"Maybe we should change your title to the 'Brown Berry" she joked activating the medical jutsu to heal the red sears.

"Very funny, ''Barbeque girl'" Minato retorted back.

She chortled a bit at that "This desert might well be the end of me Minato kun" Lukra agreed jokingly.

'

Minato was glad that despite Inoichi being around so much Lukra was still able to relax be her usual self.

Lukra continued on conversationally to pass the time.

'

"I'm still annoyed that whatever committee chose our names picked such an unflattering one for me,"

I'd pick something much more enrapturing like "Frozen blade", or "Ice Goddess"

"Ice goddess? And you accuse me of being vain" Minato remarked cuttingly.

"You don't want to know how bad you were back in the day Minato, don't make me quote you" Lukra said keenly.

'

'

"Do I really look like a brown berry?" he asked, vaguely worried Kushina would laugh next time they met.

"Don't worry leaf boy, the tan is actually quite fetching" she said lightly tracing his nose and then burnt forehead gently with the edge of her fingers, healing sun seared tissue.

'

"Oh, thanks, I think,"

He fidgeted slightly.

"Please hold still Minato kun, I wont be long"

"Sure thing, this better"

"Much…" she answered shifting to get a better angle.

"You're lucky you know Minato.…you still get burnt but its mild compared to my symptoms" she said sounding envious.

"last time was your home turf, this time you got the short straw, you can choose next time" Minato suggested fairly.

"If I get to pick, somewhere with nothing but ice, blizzards, and torrential rain" she said with a wistful sigh of longing.

"It sounds horrendous, but I'll abide by your choice" Minato said stoically.

'

Lukra was an exceptionally skilled medic nin.

And she was extremely gentle with her ministration, the influx of extra chakra always felt soothing for the recipient.

Minato found himself enjoying the relaxing sensation in silence as his skin was patiently healed.

Almost dozing off at one point.

'

Lukra nodded with satisfaction at her handiwork with a craftsman pride,

"All done Minato kun, your brand-new, ready to start collecting your jar of hearts" she teased brightly.

"Its not intentional for the nth godammn time," Minato admonished her teasing wearily

"And Thanks" he added, "It feels great" he said cricking his neck a bit and feeling his face happily.

Pleased by the absence of the stings that had bothered him all day.

He nodded his thanks and went to resume his cooking.

'

"Oi! Inoichi, get over here, let me check you over like Mr. berry over here" lukra called.

Inoichi gave her a strained look, "I'm good Lukra, I only got mild burns today, I don't need to be checked over." he said hastily.

'

"Blatant lies, Inoichi, you have precisely the same complexion as Minato, I can see the burns from over here." Lukra said pointedly.

"I'll be fine lukra I said" Inoichi said curtly.

'

Minato guessed he was still a little spooked by the worms putdown.

'

"You're being illogical" Lukra said rationally, "Its unhealthy to leave it like that, not to mention painful, come over already, I don't bite."

"No you just impale things on icicles! I'll take my chances over here" Inoichi said firmly with a shudder.

'

"Don't be ridiculous, the worm had to be stopped. Would you have rather have been eaten?" Lukra asked blandly.

"I'm good thanks!' Inoichi said a little shrilly.

'

"Oh…. are you scared? Is that what it is?" Lukra asked, seeming to realize the cause of Inoichi's hesitation.

"Inoichi were on the same damned side!" she said mildly exasperated.

'

"Inoichi, please come over here, I just want to fix you, no tricks" Lukra said soothingly.

Minato wasn't sure if she was restraining a smirk or a sigh at Inoichi's behavior.

'

Inoichi looked to Minato eyes for an escape route, Minato without remorse just gave him a pointed look.

"Quoting you, 'Don't be a pussy Inoichi', she's trying to help you, not harm you" Minato said lightly.

Going back to stirring with his ladle.

'

With a sigh Inoichi ambled reluctantly over, Minato was pretty sure he'd rather have faced a Grelka worm.

 _Deal with it_ Minato thought wearily, the sooner inoichi got comfortable with Lukra the better.

'

"C'mon Inoichi mate, Lukra is a grade A medic Nin, she's the person you want to be hanging around now" Minato prompted.

'

Inoichi sat down next to lukra who with humph of satisfaction started to come closer.

The proximity of it made Inoichi look a little uncomfortable.

'

"I repeat Inoichi, I don't bite, please relax" Lukra said In a tone that implied she was done with drama.

Inoichi seeing Lukra's no nonsense look finally settled down and let Lukra access his hairline.

'

Minato noticed that she tended his burns with no less consideration and gentleness than Minato's.

Despite her outer sternness there was an underlying tenderness to her treatment of Inoichi, something the other seemed completely and utterly oblivious to.

'

Inoichi seeing Lukra's calm demeanor seemed to relax a little and let her get on with it.

Minato noticed a small, almost unwilling sigh of relief from the young man as some of the lingering stings faded.

'

"Please sit still Inoichi, it helps the process" Lukra said,

"You leaf boys have trouble not haring around for five minutes" she said glaring a little at Minato as well as Inoichi.

'

"Is this better," Inoichi said with a trace of sarkiness in his tone.

"Much" lukra intoned flatly.

"Is it normal for you to do stuff like that every five minutes?" Inoichi asked gratingly, referring to the Grelka.

"When necessary," was Lukras equally glib response.

'

Lukra caught a glance from Minato clearly telling her to make an effort.

"Inoichi, if youre concerned about all the rumors about me being some form of unstable maniac those fears are groundless"

"I actually have a good track record for looking after my teammates. I'm not anything near what gossip portrays me to be." Lukra said matter of factly.

'

"If anything the way you killed that worm, Id say youre even deadlier" he muttered darkly.

"By getting rid of the worm I did save your life in the process," Lukra reminded.

"Minato would have got rid of it right?"

"Probably…." Lukra admitted.

'

Minato shrugged, His wind jutsu or the Rasengan probably would have worked just as well, but Lukra's ranged approach did have advantages.

Speed and efficiency for one.

"So you didn't really save me just to be clear" Inoichi seemed determined to express.

'

"But Minato _didn't_ , who knows what might have happened?" Lukra taunted speculatively.

"Aren't you glad things ended so happily for us without complication?" lukra said with a mixture of sarcasm and rhetoric.

"So I think I fairly get some credit, The early Konoichi catches the worm" Lukra said looking delighted with her symbolic phrasing of the event.

'

Minato winced a bit.

Even after all this time he was still struggling with Lukra's brand of humor.

'

Inoichi also looked truly appalled for a few moments, before adding stubbornly, "I think we would have been fine"

"Im sure..." lukra said sagely quirking an eyebrow at him, not looking particularly convinced.

'

Inoichi was either unwilling or unable to argue further, keeping silent.

'

'

After another few minutes of Lukras pale green glowing hands doing their work Lukra seemed satisfied she'd done a good job.

'

"All done, you're free to crawl off wherever you please" Lukra announced in satisfaction, removing her fingers quickly.

'

'

"You didn't have to bother healing the burns, I would have got by" Inoichi said grumpily moving to sit on his bedroll.

"Its my duty as medic nin to make sure my comrades are fit and healthy" Lukra said firmly.

'

Then she frowned a bit, "Plus it was annoying me" she added as an afterthought.

'

Inoichi looked as though he wanted to say a smart comeback but just gave up with a sigh.

On the bright side he seemed to have lost the unhealthy phobia he'd developed earlier.

That was so like Lukra Minato thought, healing someone just because it was _annoying_ her.

'

"Stews ready" Minato announced hoping to divert them both.

'

Lukra sat down next to him joined by Inoichi.

He poured them both a bowl, after thanking Minato they all dug into their food in silence.

'

Nothing was heard for a few minutes except the slurping of food and clacking spoons, both his teammates delighted at the flavorful meal Minato had made, shooting him an enthusiastic thumbs up.

'

Minato being a light eater with a thin build ate only one bowl, he had generously made large helpings in case others weren't feeling the same.

Inoichi hungrily gulped his bowl down helped himself to a half bowl extra.

Lukra ravenous from all the strain her bloodline had been put through the day ate two and a half bowls before calling it quits.

'

"Are you even tasting that lukra?" Minato said witheringly, eyes wide at her pace.

"s..good" she said, her mouth half full.

After finishing her meal with deep a sigh of satisfaction she cleaned up the plates and the cooker.

Washing them with water and then storing them away.

'

Lukra was scrupriously fair, if Minato cooked something, she cleaned.

"Thanks Minato," Inoichi said with his own hump of approval, "I had no idea you were such a good cook, or me and shikaku would have grabbed you earlier" he complimented.

'

"I get lots of practice" Minato said deadpan, secretly very glad hed kept his talent secret.

'

He didn't want his colleagues getting the impression he was some sort of house slave.

Remembering Jiraiya shamelessly taking advantage of his nature to cook after missions, or when his sensei had a hangover in his Genin years.

'

Everyone full from the meal and somewhat contented moved to sit languidly on their sleeping rolls.

'

"So Minato, what have you heard about the place were going to?" Lukra asked him.

"Its grim lukra san, the strange thing about it the Third said is that its barely like a war, most if the time you cant even find the Suna nin,"

'

"All you see are enemy ambushes that attack out of nowhere, catching the unwary before disappearing."

"Konoha is slowly being pushed out of here, the outpost desperately needed more medic Nins and more Shinobi in general" Minato said slowly wondering if he should have phrased it more optimistically.

'

Both he and Lukra preferred to have the truth out there in the open.

Inoichi added in a the whispered tone of someone telling a ghost story "I talked with some of the Matsu's bunch at karaksan,"

'

"They said they had heard Rumours about two squads of Chuunin caught in a network of Genjutsu,"

"They were led around in circles until they died of thirst" he finished dramatically with the air of telling a ghost story.

'

"Who did they hear that from if they'd never actually been?" Lukra asked curiously.

"Well I don't know, someone who came back….maybe" Inoichi said vaguely.

"If what I heard from the Third is true its certainly possible," Minato pondered for a few moments.

'

Inoichi reflected for a second, "I wonder how Matsu's squad are doing, if they made it alright" inoichi put out.

'

Minato thought about it for a moment carefully.

"They honestly should have prepped better. Matsu san made his point taking them that day just for the sake of it, but it was a foolish choice" Minato said firmly.

"Let's hope they didn't run into any Grelkas" Inoichi said with a shudder.

"Yeah lets hope, cause they honestly might not have known about them" Lukra said solemnly.

'

"You think Matsu will follow up in his threat back at the Inn Minato?" asked Inoichi.

"Will if he can that one" Lukra said drily.

"I bet he'll try, but I suspect with us 'being there' and the war going on people will be too busy to give it too much thought" Minato said shrewdly.

'

The new Jounin shrugged.

"I made the best call I could, we had totally valid reasons… I guess I'll just face the music if it comes to it" Minato said resolutely.

"But one thing at a time I say" he said with a cheerful smile on his face.

"I think so too Minato" Lukra agreed gently.

'

"You'd think war is the same anywhere" Lukra said, "But this sounds completely and utterly different from anything in the Mist"

"Yeah, you guys always want to get your teeth in" Inoichi muttered darkly, eyeing her warily.

'

"Anyway, the point remains, it sounds very different to the Mist's style" Lukra carried on ignoring Inoichi pointedly.

'

" _Circumspect_ , that's the word the Third used, that the sand fights in the most circumspect, cagey and meticulous manner possible" Minato said thoughtfully.

"Said he'd never seen anything like it, and that it was honestly the greatest threat currently" Minato said

"We'll find out soon enough" Lukra judged shrewdly, non committal on the topic.

'

The tiredness that had been languishing through them all day caught up with them, all three of them started looking drowsy.

Seeing everybody was tired and mellowed out Minato thought it was time to end the day.

'

"We should all get some rest, we have a long day of travelling ahead of us tomorrow," he suggested.

Lukra nodded and slipped into her sleeping roll and was asleep in moments, exhausted after the long first encounter with the desert.

'

Minato lay down in the sleeping bag in the middle of them.

Within a few moments Minato joined his two friends into the dreamland of sleep.

'

'

'

'

'

'

The next day they set out with the sun rise, seeing the beautiful bright orb creep over the horizon.

'

'

After a brief spell of the air remaining cool, they all felt the temperature start to rise again.

Lukra gave a despairing sigh, "Where's the damned worm when you need it?" She muttered, before trudging alongside Minato.

Inoichi looked queasy at the thought.

'

They resumed their trek, and by about mid morning the heat really picked up, creeping up on them like a stuffy blanket. Wrapping them up in its cloying embrace once more.

'

All three of them sweated like pigs under it.

Untill around noon Lukra finally snapped under the heat, deciding she'd had enough.

A stream of choice curses issuing from the lithe dark haired girl.

Lukra rarely swore, but she certainly knew all the words.

'

Inoichi glanced at Lukra rather guardedly, perhaps worrying she was going to start getting icicles out again.

She turned to Minato with an almost desperate look on her face.

'

"Minato…..please could we stop for a bit? I have an idea I want to work on" she said quietly In a tight voice.

"Lukra, if you need to work on something, you be my guest" Minato said kindly, rather worried about her.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, his sky blue eyes thoughtful.

'

"Something to cool the air in the immediate vicinity," Lukra replied.

"Because its similar to what you do normally anyway with ice techniques" Minato guessed.

"Correct, when I use Ice release it lowers the temperature in water, doing this naturally cools the air as a byproduct"

"If I modify one of my jutsu, I might be able to create this effect for longer periods"

'

"Won't running a jutsu for so long be too costly chakra wise" Minato critiqued skeptically.

"That's what I'm going to find out" Lukra said grimly.

"Maybe there's a way to use _only_ the initial stage of ice release on low power but constantly" she mused.

"Well, there's certainly no harm in trying" Minato said enterprisingly.

"Believe me, I'm not gonna be happy without an attempt" Lukra said fretfully.

'

"Well you have your go, I'll set up the cove and keep Inoichi out your way" Minato said cheerfully.

Seeing how best to set things up conveniently for everyone.

'

"Keep his mouth shut while you're at it" Lukra requested tersely, walking determinedly to an open space.

"Sure, will do"

"And lunch wouldn't hurt either please"

"No worries Lukra, coming up" Minato promised, feeling like a glorified delivery boy as opposed to a deadly well trained shinobi.

'

'

So in the hottest part of the noon heatwave Inoichi and Minato huddled under a small wavelike dugout, hiding from the searing orb.

Lukra stood bared out staunchly in the worst, fiercely determined to find a way to best the desert heat.

'

With something akin to desperation Lukra started experimenting with her Hyoten abilities on the surrounding air.

When Inoichi saw Lukra weaving through a whole slew of complex one handed seals.

A gentle blue glow from a chakra surge became visible and he started to whisper "Hey, Minato…what's ice queen doi…..",

'

Minato sharply hit him on the shoulder to get him to be quiet. _God damn it_ , _she hated that nickname._

"She's busy, keep your mouth shut" he hissed sharply before Inoichi could agitate a strained and overpowered Hyoten wielder.

'

Lukra grimly motivated to get out of the hellish heat managed to tweak one of her Hyoten Jutsu in a miraculously short period of time.

Within a matter of minutes Lukra's body started emitting a chilling pulse that cooled the air down a few meters around her.

'

From their shelter Minato could just feel the edges of the effect.

It washed over his body like a snowflakes kiss, he almost sighed with relief at the soothing sensation.

'

Minato made his way out towards Lukra who had an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Did it work?" he asked without preamble.

"It did, it makes a small cyclone of air, spinning slowly around me, putting out just the barest trace of moisture" she explained.

"Bottom line, its easy to maintain, I can keep this up for hours without getting tired" Lukra said confidently.

'

"It feels wonderful!" Minato said stretching out his body appreciatively in it.

It wafted around his khaki shirt sleeves, feeling a cool fall breeze from the mountains.

"Definitely the worth the wait!" he said, "Hey Inoichi! Come check this out mate! Its great!"

'

Inoichi slunk his way out the shelter, to see the new effect. Eyes wide at the pleasant sensation of the bubble of cool air.

'

Now that she wasn't being slowly cooked slowly alive Lukra looked as though she had relieved herself of some great burden.

Much closer to her usual tough self.

'

They resumed their march with a spring in their steps.

Lukra's little bubble of snowflake breath air had a radius of five meters.

The instant you stepped out of it the full weight of the Desert heat hit you.

So Minato and Inoichi found themselves edging a bit closer to her than usual.

'

Lukra pretended not to notice everyone subtly sponging of her artificial air conditioning.

'

Minato judged their short hour break as the most productive thing that had happened in their trek.

Lukra getting angry at the heat was almost a blessing.

 _Should have asked her to do it sooner._

Why was it you never seemed to 'know' you had these handy options around untill you were in a tough spot.

'

A few hours later Lukra handed Inoichi and Minato a small marbled sized ball that felt like icy jelly when you held it.

'

Inoichi, just stared at it, bemused.

"You bite it" Minato said helpfully, noting his teammates look of puzzlement.

"It's condensed water, there's much more there than it looks. When you bite it you release the chakra bindings".

'

Minato bit down on his own one to demonstrate.

He enjoyed the sensation of the deliciously cool liquid soothing his throat.

'

Inoichi mollified, bit down and was treated to a delicious cascade of icy cool water. He seemed pleasantly surprised at it.

"Thanks Lukra San" Inoichi said a bit hesitantly. Lukra just nodded once.

'

Inoichi shuffled a bit awkwardly searching for something to say, "So, why do you have that water ball Lukra?"

The dark haired girl shrugged, "The Jutsu I'm using is drawing liquid from my own body to put moisture back into the air,"

'

"I'm having to drink a lot of these to keep up with it. I store water like that for emergencies,"

"oh…" Inoichi said eloquently.

'

"Cool right?" Minato asked, biting down happily on another one.

"Yeah I guess"

"Whoever said that Ice wielders don't do well in deserts" Lukra remarked modestly.

"Well I'm on board, fucking makes this place bearable, praise be to the Ice Queen" Inoichi said humorously with a mock salute.

'

"Don't encourage her Inoichi" Minato said long sufferingly, nipping this in the bud, clapping Inoichi on the back heartily,

"Lukra is great, but pander to that ego, and it gets out of hand fast"

'

"Oh my dear Minato kun, I forgot, I had yet to receive hear your critics score" she remarked wryly biting on another ice water marble.

"Well maybe you could have thought of this back in Kara…." He began helpfully.

Before a loud 'splat!' was heard.

Interrupted by her chucking a water marble teasingly at his chest.

'

"The nerve of you! Getting an innovation, _free of charge_ and you have the gall to complain about it being late!" she said pretending to be in a tiff.

"No satisfying you there is Minato!" Lukra in mock disgruntlement.

"Just keeping you grounded" Minato said modestly.

"You little toe rag! I ought to put taxes on it!" Lukra said sarkily.

'

After that the rest of the day passed in relative peace.

And much more pleasantly point of fact.

The desert sun still affected them, Lukra suffering from sun burns.

But between Lukras new air manipulation jutsu and Minatos small covelike shelters at the hottest moments, the going was much _much_ easier.

'

Minato was amazed at the creativity Lukra could wrest out of discomfort.

Lukras favorite saying was to be _comfortable with being uncomfortable._

'

Minato using the chakra compass to direct them was confident if his calculations were correct that they arrive by evening tomorrow.

Minato threw one of his marked kunai resoundingly into a large rock, leaving it sheathed in.

'

Minato had left a trail of his teleport kunai behind him at intervals of two kilometers between them.

So they could backtrack in a fraction of the time if need be.

'

'

In the Evening time they created another moundlike shelter for the night. Following a similar routine to the previous night.

"You know Minato you have got to be the handiest guy ever with travelling, Matsu's lot don't know what they're missing out on" Inoichi remarked at the new hollow hill.

"Well it's not a five star hotel, but its better than a sleeping roll on bare sand" Minato said with a shrug.

'

Minato cooked, he made a meat and pasta bake. While Lukra tended to everyone's burns again.

'

This evening Inoichi just remained in silence for the entire healing session and there were no barbs traded.

Inoichi and Lukra cleaned in silence and everyone went to their sleeping rolls, pleasantly tired by the day.

'

'

'

Minato Pov

'

'

In the morning when they awoke there was an air of anticipation.

Today would be their last day travelling. Minato packed up all his gear while Lukra and Inoichi stepped out of their shell like shelter.

'

With a precise set of seals Minato cancelled the earth jutsu.

With a ' _thump'_ sound it imploded inwards on itself like a half formed volcano.

Only a close investigation would reveal traces of their visit. Within a few hours the sand would reset it seamlessly with the surrounding landscape.

Minato nodded in satisfaction, glad another small detail was taken care of.

'

"Lets do this! Lets get out of this place bra" said Inoichi to Minato, a twinkle in his eyes.

looking excited at the prospect of getting there.

Minato smiled back cheerfully and nodded.

'

With a small air drawing noise, lukra activated her cooling jutsu and Minato felt the pleasant sensation of a snows caress brushing past his body.

'

"It's great your new trick Lukra, it takes off so much of the strain from the heat" Minato said with great candor.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it of course Minato kun, but it's a matter of total necessity" she said pragmatically glaring at the sun,

Packing away her spare clothes.

'

"Well I'm glad you feel better, and I'm glad I get some air-conditioning, so it works out for us all" Minato said shrewdly

"A win win for us all, I guess I'll take it" Lukra said halfheartedly with a shrug.

"You gonna name it?"

"I'll pass, feels like half a technique and doesn't really have much use outside of a desert"

"Still it's pretty damn useful" Minato said appreciatively.

"I think so too" Lukra said silkily.

'

"You know Lukra, I bet you were secretly very happy you managed to dig a new shiny skill out of your bloodline" Minato suggested.

"When I look back on this period from the future, I'll let you know if you were on to something," Lukra mused thoughtfully.

" _Currently_ it doesn't feel particularly meaningful or pleasant"

"Still, at least were on the journey right?"

"You're right, no small thing, I'm grateful for that" she said, a softer look on her face.

'

"I'll look back with you a few years later and give you my side of it" Minato promised cheerfully.

"I'd like that" she said giving him a fond look.

'

'

With one last puff all their gear was locked away in Minato and Lukra's extraordinarily enhanced capacity storage seals.

lukra gave Minato a glance to let him know she was ready to continue.

They started walking in a V shape, Minato in front, Inoichi to the right and Lukra to the left.

They had walked in mostly silence since long having learned from the last two days that it was easier to deal with the deserts effects by limiting the chatter.

'

While the footing still felt draining, between their new tan and Lukra's jutsu the going was so much easier.

Minato felt it might have been as much as two thirds more pleasant than it had been.

Dune after dune passed by them as they walked.

'

The early morning passed, and it grew steadily hotter, the suns heat manifesting noticeably despite Lukras jutsu contending it.

Noon arrived with shimmering heat waves blurring your view as you looked out around the sandy landscape.

'

"Hey Minato what's that?" Inoichi pointed to what looked like a large Silvery and grey lake off in the distance.

'

"It's a mirage, don't be fooled, it's a trick from heat waves, you get closer and nothings there" Minato elaborated.

"Makes you just want to run up to it and check for sure eh?" Lukra remarked with interest.

'

Minato used a earth jutsu to create another canopy six feet wide so they could wait out the worst of the afternoon sun.

Lukra and Inoichi sank into it gratefully, glad at the adjustments hed made.

'

It was monumentally easier it to travel when they timed it to avoid the suns brightest periods.

'

Minato thought of the parable of the butcher. A butcher who had a blade that was as sharp and useful after a lifetime of service as it had been from day one.

The secret was the butcher always followed the line of the bone. Rather than contend, assail or cut it. To assail the barrier would only destroy the edge.

'

Walking out in the worst of the heat without respect for its effects was like trying to assail the bone directly.

'

In the later afternoon by unspoken consent they resumed their travel.

'

Three hours later of quiet uneventful, sandal sinking travel, the monotony of the trek was broken by a chittering sound.

The scuffing of many legs scattering sand.

It was coming from behind a dune ahead of them, so they were unable to see the cause.

'

Instantly alert, Minato drew his Kunai, Inoichi seemed equally edgy as if anticipating another Worm.

'

"Minato is it one of those Grelka worms?" asked Inoichi instantly, his whole body tense at the thought.

"No Inoichi" Minato said back after a moments careful listening, "Too small, the wrong kind of noise, I think they're jade scarabs"

'

"What are those?" Inoichi asked warily.

"large beetle like insects, Carnivorous but mostly prey on dying animals like vultures, if there's enough of them they might attack" He warned.

"Don't let down your guard but they're much less dangerous than Grelkas, we should be fine" Minato said in a soothing tone.

'

He skipped lecturing Inoichi on not listening to him as he described desert wildlife in the Inn.

'

'

Around the corner of the next dune several dozen beetle like creatures, each the size of a cat scurried towards them.

'

They had sharp beak like mandibles, dark emerald glassy carapaces, each had six spindly looking legs.

All looked somewhat unfriendly.

'

'

Meeting an enemy nin would be many more times more dangerous, but Minato had to admit that even he felt mildly uncomfortable.

 _Something about creepy crawlies really freaks people out_ Minato perceived.

'

'

As if intentionally disregarding Minato's comment about only attacking the weak and injured, the small swarm headed in an unerringly direct line towards them without pause.

Minato felt his spine tingle a little at their blatant predatory intent.

 _No bones to guess what they want,_ he thought ruefully.

'

Inoichi quirked an eyebrow at minato, "I guess someone's feeling hungry today"

"I don't feel like being anybody's menu, get ready to use a ranged attack" Minato said calmly, drawing his own shadow Kunai.

"Hey Lukra, you feel the need to impale something" Inoichi asked sarkily.

Looking excited to see some more ice jutsu from her.

Seemingly over his mild fear from the day before.

'

Lukra however didn't seem remotely inclined to indulge him, seeming bored at the approaching insects.

She just shrugged, holding her right hand in front of her.

Casually sculpting three ice projectiles the size of a fist to hover above her palm.

'

"What? You don't want your time to shine Inoichi?" Lukra said sarcastically, gesturing to the jade marked insects.

"Course I do babe, just wondering if you were going to show off the old Ice hail"

"Not worth it, there's not enough of them" she said dismissively.

Lukra gestured pointedly at the Jade scarabs and gave Inoichi an expectant look.

Clearly inviting him to have a go.

"Alright, I'll bloody get a few myself!" Inoichi said loudly in response.

'

Inoichi to his credit didn't hesitate, probably because he didn't want to seem afraid or put out, he drew a set of shruiken and hurled them at the scarabs.

A few eerie screeches later one of them, dropped down,

Inoichi hurled his kunai, sinking it into the thorax of another.

'

Minato wanted to contain them.

He activated his own jutsu at low level, "Shadow shruiken clone jutsu!" he called out hurling his kunai.

It emanated a faintly green colour.

Like a scattershot it multiplied into several dozen and tore into the highest concentration of the Jade scarabs like a metal rain shower.

'

'

Six were immobilized by the crossfire but the rest spread out at all angles before resuming their ambling shuffle toward the Konoha nin.

None of them perturbed at all by their fallen brethren,

In antlike style they seemed to view it as nothing more than collateral damage.

'

Inoichi drew another set of shruiken, and tried to hit another one which stubbornly persisted.

"How many of these fuckers are there?!" Inoichi complained.

Inoichi's marksmanship rather erratic at best.

'

Minato threw another kunai with the shadow shruiken jutsu, upping the chakra this time.

This time it managed to neatly disable a massed bunch of over a dozen scarabs.

'

Lukra shot off one of her icy balls, it slammed into an approaching scarab like a thunderbolt stopping it cold.

Then she recalled it in boomerang fashion to hover before her. Almost languidly taking the time to pick a new target.

'

Minato glanced sharply in confusion at her.

 _What was she playing at?_

Lukra had a projectile ice jutsu that was easily capable of taking out the whole group of Jade scarabs.

'

Minato saw her fire again and take out only a pair of scarabs, and then _really_ dawdle again in taking her time to launch again.

Inoichi completely engrossed in stopping his approaching scarabs, to notice lukra was majorly holding back.

'

The fastest scarabs were finally close enough to engage manually.

Inoichi gingerly hopped back while slashing, fending off the insects nipping at his legs and lower body.

The Yamanaka slashed at one puncturing its head carapace, and then sliced another on the mandibles that nipped at his foot.

'

So far Inoichi was keeping them off him, but they were surprisingly tenacious.

"Get off you great slimy cunt!" Inoichi exclaimed, in both irritation and revulsion, a repulsed look in his face ass he slashed like a Wildman.

'

'

learning swiftly from Minatos shruiken jutsu, the Jade scarabs scattered and spread out singly or in pairs.

'

They bulk of the main group was rapidly getting closer once more, and while probably not life threatening were also likely to cause mild lacerations if fought manually.

 _If only someone with wide area jutsu were around…_

 _If only eh?….._ Minato thought crossly.

'

"Lukra, what you doing?" Minato asked curtly, an unimpressed look in his eyes.

"Why are those _things_ even still here? He asked gesturing to the jade marked insects, looking at her expectantly,

'

"I wouldn't want to impose on Inoichi's blaze of glory" Lukra said helpfully in an undertone,

"Are you serious!" Minato said, aghast in disbelief.

"He's obviously been craving it' Lukra said wittily, not lifting a finger to help out.

'

Minato felt a surge of anger at the choice. Was Lukra subtly trying to make life harder for Inoichi?

Minato honestly didn't know what was going on here, and he honestly didn't have time to figure it out right now.

'

"Fine" Minato muttered shortly, "I'll do it myself"

He drew a set of tri pronged Kunai in both hands.

'

He glanced around, they were spread out but there were still several concentrations.

"Inoichi! Get back to here please" Minato called loudly.

The other man doing so after a moment, jumping back to stand by Minato and Lukra.

'

As soon as he was sure Inoichi wouldn't get caught in the crossfire Minato threw his six kunai in different direction, "Shadow shruiken clone jutsu!" he yelled.

This time Minato upped his chakra big time.

'

The Kunai glowed with a green tinge, just before they multiplied into a veritable army of clone versions

With a vicious ' _shhtthhnkkk_!' noise the kunai thundered into the scarabs like a thunderstorm.

'

With a horrible screeching and chittering sound the scarabs were impaled by the kunai shower.

The sharp blades easily penetrating the chintinous flesh, the velocity flipping them onto their backs.

'

The blades multiplied to such immense quantities that some scarabs were littered with Kunai.

'

A quiet descended upon the area, Minato scanned around but there were no more active creepy crawlies to be found.

Minato had thrown well, the multiplied Kunai covering all the approaches to them.

'

All that could be seen was a mass of still twitching scarabs pinned to the sand.

And a mass of fallen kunai.

'

"Hell yeah Minato! You are awesome!" Inoichi whooped ecstatically, jumping a bit and slamming Minato on the back.

"You gotta do stuff like that more often man! There must have been like thousands of those! Fuck you know how to throw!"

"One man tank you are!"

'

"Thanks Inoichi" Minato said evenly, not having time for murderous mini man crushes.

Still trying to restrain his inner discontent.

'

He was still _very_ annoyed at Lukra for not doing her part.

Honestly puzzled by the uncharacteristic choice. Especially after everything that had happened in Karaksan

'

Inoichi looking relieved at their removal, and thus losing all fear.

Without a care in the world he bent down to take a closer look at the Jade scarabs.

Picking one dead critter up, its body sporting three of Minato's Kunai.

'

"You are one ugly motherfucker you" Inoichi said peering in part revulsion and fascination at a scarab in front him.

'

"Is it just me or is every fucking insect here on steroids?" Inoichi said in amazement.

"All that extra vitamin D" Minato suggested vapidly.

"Worms, scorpions, scarabs, is there any other fucking pest I should be looking out for?" asked Inoichi heatedly to Minato.

For once looking extremely interested in his reply.

'

He seemed to have forgotten insisting he 'Knew' everything Minato had told him.

 _Live specimens trying to eat you really engender interest_ Minato thought jadedly.

"Giant eight foot Ants Inoichi, although they live in the cursed desert far west of here, so we should be fine,

"It's the Grelkas worms I would be most worried about" Minato said bracingly.

"What on earth do you mean by _cursed desert?_ And….ughh! Eight foot ants, out of this world this place! I can't believe im saying this but I miss the Mist and you guys" Inoichi said to Lukra.

'

"I agree with you climate wise" Lukra said back, serenely untroubled by the scarab incursion.

Dismantling her ice balls.

Anything less than fifteen feet tall didn't interest Lukra apparently.

'

"Its unlikely more will show up Inoichi"

"If we were close to their nest a large group would have shown, we must be far from their nesting ground to encounter such a small group" Minato explained.

'

"Minato, your talents are wasted, you should become a wildlife expert" Lukra teased gently.

"I expect slightly greater things of myself" Minato sniffed.

'

Inoichi picked up a frozen scarab, "Hey Lukra, you want to take this one for souvenir?" he said crudely.

"I'm not into paperweights Inoichi, especially brazenly hideous ones" she said candidly.

'

"Inoichi, shut up, lets all of us get going" Minato groused irritably, glad this little incident was past without harm.

'

The only reason he wasn't yelling at lukra was because she had correctly identified the situation as not overtly threatening.

Inoichi dropped the creepy little invertebrate he was holding.

'

It fell on the desert floor.

Already sand blown in by wind started to engulf the corpse, as if absorbing it into the deserts embrace.

'

'

'

'

'

Lukra Pov

'

'

Lukra put one foot in front of her feeling her shoe wear sink irritantly into the sand.

Her jutsu enveloped her like a protective cloak shielding her from the worst, but the suns rays were still free to sear her porcelain pale skin.

'

Minato and Inoichi being of a less fair complexion would develop a tan and slight resistance to the burns.

lukra in healing her face and upper body reset her skin to its default porcelain white state each time.

'

She would continually heal herself, only to be fit to suffer some more the next day.

It was a horrid thought, one she resolved not to let affect her.

'

'

She glanced sideways at Minato was trekking to her right.

He wasn't looking outright annoyed or anything but he didn't look like his normal cheerful self either.

He was also blatantly ignoring her, clearly saying with his body language he didn't want to speak to her right now.

'

Minato skill at making her feel guilty, carefully refined over years was a crafted weapon at this point.

And one he shamelessly used against her.

 _Such a damned boy scout he was at times!_ Lukra thought in vexation.

'

Lukra ironically enough _hadn't_ been trying to get a one-up on Inoichi, or hang him out to dry

She actually had a markedly different motivation for it.

'

Lukra hadn't believed the scarabs particularly threatening.

Not only that, it was a fairly ideal situation for Inoichi to get some practice in without being in overt danger.

'

Lukra felt that Inoichi would actually benefit from being kept on his toes.

Being given a growth opportunity.

It was much too easy to rely on her Hyoten powers and Minato to steamroll through situations and just enjoy the show.

You weren't inclined to give one hundred percent if you thought everything was going to be sorted out without your efforts.

'

Lukra had no idea what kind of role Inoichi was going to play in future, but was damned if she was going to bloody _carry_ _him_ through every situation as deadweight.

Whatever he could do, he should do. And the sooner he was bought up to speed on that point the better.

'

Lukra sighed inwardly, she would explain herself and make it up to Minato at the outpost, but now wasn't the time.

Both of those leaf boys were annoying in their own unique ways she thought with dismay.

'

'

Minato suddenly paused, he looked down at his chakra compass and gave it a suspicious look, then he dug out his map.

He looked out from the high dune they were on, then out again at the surrounding territory an agitated expression on his face.

'

"Minato, is everything alright" Lukra asked gently noting the tense vibe from the normally calm Minato.

"No its not Lukra, this terrain is wrong, we should have broken out of the dunes onto more rocky terrain…." He said scanning out across the dusky landscape.

"And we should be able to see the cliffs surrounding Suna in the distance" he replied.

'

He looked intently at the chakra compass again, channeling some chakra onto his hand and traced the device with it to no effect.

He cursed at the result, seeing the screen still active.

" _Something_ … _.there's always something_ ….it never, _ever_ goes smoothly" Minato muttered under his breath before turning apologetically to the rest of the group.

'

"Guys, I'm so sorry, this chakra compass is defective, worse it didn't even do the damn _courtesy_ of turning itself off when it malfunctioned," Minato said looking at it irritantly.

"It's had the appearance of looking functional while its lead us of course" Minato said looking mildly frustrated at the turn of events.

'

"Its okay Minato," Lukra said not wanting him to worry unnecessarily over things outside his control.

"You anticipated everything else, Its our first desert crossing, you couldn't have known our gear was going to let us down" Lukra appraised fairly.

'

"Yeah, the trouble is I don't know exactly when it malfunctioned, we could have been going of course for over a day" Minato grumbled.

"Can you fix it?" Inoichi piped up

"Im about to give it a shot, one minute"

He dug into the chakra compasses innards working feverishly to repair it.

'

But after half an hour of fiddling away to no avail was forced to acknowledge the compass was beyond repair.

The device remained fixed happily on its defective screen setting, looking perfectly normal as if tempting them to follow it again.

Minato threw it onto the ground dejectedly with annoyance.

Minato looked like he was trying to restrain the urge to kick the thing.

'

"Given by the Third himself, It was supposed to be state of the art" Minato muttered in chagrin.

Lukra patted him gently on the back, "It's not your fault Minato, come on, we still have normal compasses right and the map, it shouldn't be too hard to get back on course" Lukra said optimistically.

"Trouble is…."Minato said waving to the endless kaleidoscope of interlocking dunes surrounding them.

"Were not exactly blessed with noticeable landmarks" he said.

"Im sure you'll think of something" Lukra said encouragingly.

'

"Hey Lukra, Minato, sorry to be the bearer of bad news but you gotta see this" Inoichi called from the top of the next large dune.

Lukra sighed wondering, _what else had gone wrong?_

Lukra stomped energetically up the mound, as she crested the summit her eyes widened.

'

Off into the distance stretching across the horizon as far as the eye could see was a gigantic brown cloud ominously approaching.

It stretched out filling the whole southern horizon.

Looking like a swarm of locusts.

'

"Is that what I think it is? Lukra asked in trepidation.

"It's a Sandstorm Lukra san, and a bad one at that…" Minato said looking faintly amazed.

'

Lukra couldn't help but feel a little awe at its sheer size, it was like watching a giant tsunami approaching you.

It eerily seemed to move almost in slow motion from that distance. But in actuality was travelling faster than a sprint.

It actually felt a bit exhilarating if Lukra were honest about it.

'

Looking back the other way you saw the clear bright blue canopy of the Suna summer.

'

"This isn't even the season for them, they're not due for another two months" Minato said in a mixture of amazement and annoyance.

"The odds lf that have to be….." he trailed off in disbelief.

One hand ran through his blonde hair, looking as though he wanted to tear a chunk out.

'

'

Lukra was starting to wonder if Minato had been on to something with his dire prediction in Karaksan.

'

"Come on Minato and Ice Queen, you better get making the shelter unless you want to walk through that" Inoichi said acerbically.

Lukra felt her eyebrow twitch a little despite herself.

'

"Inoichi, call me that bloody name one more time unasked you are camping outside in _that"_ lukra gestured icily at the brooding colossus of sand reaching towards them.

Minato was so put out that he didn't even bother telling off Inoichi or Lukra for fighting.

'

Lukra felt a twinge of pity for the abject looking Minato.

"Come on Minato kun, loudmouth over there actually has a point" lukra said gently to him.

Carefully taking the map out of his hands.

'

"lets get out of the way of that, we can plan out our next move from inside a comfortable dwelling as opposed to sand poring down our ears" Lukra said firmly.

'

"I'll second that Lukra, lets get out of here" Minato said looking disgustedly at the traitorous chakra compass one last time, before sealing it away in his storage seals.

"Come on Minato, don't sulk, life would be boring without a few extra permutations added in" Lukra said invigoratingly.

'

'

Lukra found she wasn't overly upset, sometimes she honestly enjoyed overcoming extra challenges.

"If you say so Lukra, sounds like a hassle to me" Minato said honestly.

"Hassle or not, it _is_ , Minato kun, C'mon, don't be a damn boy scout, deal with it" she said tonically, giving him a thump on the shoulder.

'

Lukra considered it a matter of duty to make sure Minato got his daily dose of stoic wisdom.

With all the extra trouble she caused in his life he certainly needed it.

Minato just nodded, Looking rather resigned that they'd run into trouble despite his best efforts to avoid it.

'

On the bright side he seemed to have forgotten being angry with her over the Jade scarab incident earlier.

'

'

'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

'

Minato POV

'

'

Minato and Lukra only just managed to create their shelter in a nick of time before the desert winds reached them.

The trio scrambled into the mound feeling the rushing and beating air pounding outside.

'

It was actually a very snug feeling listening to a raging storm while you were safe inside.

'

"Man I am glad I am not in that" Inoichi said gratefully.

"Looks vicious, it can literally blind your eyes and go down your throat" Minato felt the compelling need to relate.

Inoichi just grimaced.

'

But Inside was seeing the positives. They might be lost, but they could sit out the sandstorm in relative comfort and safety.

'

Minato rather grumpily by his tolerant standards started setting up his gear. Shoving out the pans and ingredients with a rough 'clang' onto the floor.

Feeling miffed that something had come up despite him taking _every_ precaution to prevent it.

'

'

Lukra started the laborious process of trying to shake out the sand from all the nooks and crannies in her clothes.

Minato could feel it chafing himself in his own pants and in his shoes, _sand really did get everywhere_ he thought with chagrin.

'

The three naturally setting into the routine they'd followed the previous days.

Inoichi setting up the sleeping area and Minato digging out his cooking kit.

'

Inoichi glanced over surreptitiously at him, even the notoriously obtuse at times Inoichi sensing he was in a bad mood.

"You cooking again Minato? You're not going to take turns or anything."

Minato gave him a pointed look.

'

"Not that I'm complaining or anything" Inoichi added hastily throwing up his hands, "Your cooking's great Minato, I'm all about it" he hastened to add.

"It's in everyone's best interest if I do" Minato said shortly.

"Oh whys that?"

'

Lukra snorted, pausing in the middle of healing one of the burns on her neck.

"Just trust me mate" Minato muttered not sure if he wanted to get into this issue.

"Did I hit a sore spot?" Inoichi asked in bewilderment.

"You've stumbled onto one of Minatos pet peeves Inoichi, he believes I can't cook" lukra said with a humorous undertone in her voice.

"That's correct" Minato replied quietly but firmly.

'

'

"I can cook" Lukra added a little defensively to inoichi, "I'll be he first to admit I'm not very good but Minato is exaggerating here"

"I wish I _were_ " Minato said in a pained voice.

"Is it that bad" Inoichi asked looking fascinated.

"Its _abysmal_ Inoichi, and that's on a good day," Minato said long sufferingly, looking faintly green.

Recalling some truly grisly dishes.

'

"Lies, You've eaten my cooking plenty of times" Lukra retorted.

"And _regretted_ _it_ ," he said bitterly "If I want anything better than _field rations_ I have to make it myself….."

"And don't even get me started on what you _think_ is a roast dinner!" he added in disgust.

'

Lukra sighed, "It doesn't have to be a damned four course meal, who on earth has the time for that?"

"People who want balanced meals…." Minato muttered mutinously.

'Lukra waltzed over to him and ruffled his hair fondly.

"You are such a picky eater! You're being utterly ridiculous Minato kun, I'd be annoyed if it wasn't so funny" she said looking amused.

"Here hand me the damned thing, take a break tonight, I'll prove I can do it! She said moving to the utensil.

'

"Away with you!" Minato joked holding the ladle protectively over his stove.

"This is my domain, you keep to yours! Go on! Clear off before you break something!" he berated her.

"if you feel so strongly about it, be my guest!" lukra said sarkily with an indifferent shrug.

Striding back to her side of the dune.

"I do!" Minato said heatedly, watching her go without regret and returning to cook a spicy looking curry.

'

"That's why I cook" Minato said conclusively to Inoichi.

"Well, it certainly answers the question" Inoichi said lightly, amazed at what he'd dug up with one innocent question.

"Cooking doesn't matter" Lukra said dismissively,

"You boys can keep your cooking and I'll keep to the skills that _actually_ get us to where were going" she shot back from the other side of the dome, returning to heal her arms.

'

"Here let me help you with this Minato" Inoichi offered picking up some ingredients and not looking as if he had any idea what to do with them.

"You clear off as well Inoichi!" Minato lectured, "You're the type let their mom cook everything for you! As if you know how to make anything!"

"Minato mate, take it from me, you are way too defensive over the stove" Inoichi said trepidly.

"You can take a break"

"The pair of you stay out of my way, go twiddle your thumbs for about half an hour and let me do it, then we'll all be happy" Minato exhaled at them stormily.

'

"Right, right youre the boss" Inoichi replied with a shrug, moving over to slump on the sleeping bag.

Lukra saw another opportunity to tease Minato.

'

"Its okay Inoichi, I know what you're going through" Lukra said mock consolingly, patting Inoichi on the back sympathetically.

"You don't understand that you're interrupting something _personal_ here," she said in a delicate tone.

'

"For Minato the stove comes before everything else, long ago I came to accept my secondary role in Minatos life" Lukra intoned with deep solemnity.

With the same ceremonial air you might find at a Fire temple.

'

Inoichi eyes glinting mischievously decided to join in with the fun.

"Oh! _Now_ I see why you're so protective Minato, you want us to leave you two alone?" he quipped, nodding to the stove.

'

"You should have seen him when he first bought it, their honeymoon phase, it was _adorable_ " she said with a smirk.

"Couldn't keep their hands off each other" Lukra added struggling to maintain a straight face at this point.

"Poor Yoshino, I feel bad for her, she was so into you but she never had a chance with such…co _mpetition_ " Inoichi said smirking.

'

"And to think half the camp thinks you're gay, if only they knew the real truth….." lukra said shaking her head.

'

"You two want to eat ration bars tonight" Minato retorted deadpan at their antics.

Minato was a good sport, he didn't mind them having the occasional joke or two at his expense.

'

"In all fairness Minato it would fool a lot, most of them think…well…that you and ice Que…..i mean you and Lukra are…." Inoichi fumbled.

Not sure if he were going to be open enough to say it.

'

"Are fucking behind every tree right" Lukra said jadedly, "That's the most popular rumor I hear back in camp"

Remembering a rather lurid conversation she'd heard unwittingly in the girls bathroom while in a cubicle.

'

"Well you _do_ spend a lot of time together" Inoichi said casually.

Minato noticed he was watching them both intently out of the corner of his eye, he really was interested.

''

Luckily Lukra took it in her stride, "You ever notice how _People_ are such nosy fucks" Lukra said piercingly, emphasizing the 'people'.

Clearly including Inoichi in that bracket judging by her look.

"The truth is much more mundane, Minato and me are just good friends" Lukra carried on without preamble,

'

Minato confirmed Lukras comment.

"It's the truth Inoichi, I know people like to talk, but they honestly do read more into things then is actually there."

"I gave up caring what others thought a long time ago" Minato said jadedly not feeling like getting into it.

Discussing other peoples gossip about him felt like descending thirty IQ points.

He'd long ago found it more productive to do things rather than get distracted with the gossip vine.

'

'

"Hey Im just saying what I heard, you've been through so much together, You know people thinks its natural….."

'

"Kushina mate," Minato answered simply but with emotion, "I love Kushina, and I'm waiting for her, that's the long and short of it,"

Minato shrugged indifferently, "That is the truth, you can believe whatever you want to"

"Hey I believe you man, you're an odd one like that" Inoichi said appeasingly.

'

"Its none of your business either way Inoichi" Lukra reminded sharply,

Minato could tell Lukra was making a sincere effort to defend him from unwanted prying.

"Especially when you can't even be man enough to ask the question yourself" Lukra added in a derisive tone.

"Minato didn't have to answer" Inoichi said guardedly.

'

"Okay lay off the pair of you," Minato said heavily, not in the mood.

There had been enough discussion about his love life.

"I've caught up with my 'beloved stove', either of you two feel like eating?" He suggested sarcastically.

'

'

With all that said and done Minato mercifully decided to overlook the pair of them.

He cooked an exceptionally delicious chicken curry anyway for the evening,

'

He realized later that Lukra had been gently teasing him to distract him from his mild funk over the compass.

And it had worked, he noticed.

After finishing a delicious meal, once more singing Minato's praises the three of them huddled in a circle to debate their next move.

'

The wind outside howled like the wails of some mournful ghost.

Minato had made sure the entrance was smaller so the wind could be restrained by his blanket like canopy.

'

"So what next? Inoichi queried.

"Well we should dig out the map and work out roughly where we are first" Minato answered.

'

"I took the liberty of examining the chakra compass a minute ago" Lukra said.

"And…?" Minato looking with interest.

"One of the circuits shorted out, nothing to be done, Minato kun" Lukra said calmly.

"Right, well on to the map then" Minato said jadedly, wondering why he had bothered to ask.

'

"So do you know roughly where we are Minato kun?" Lukra asked.

Minato traced the map with his index finger

"I last knew for certain where we were _here_ , when we saw that outcrop of rocks, so were definitely in the kelto stretch" he said indicating a large area roughly in the middle of the desert.

'

"Problem is that its one of the largest most barren places, we could _literally_ be over 40 kilometers of course" He said chewing his lip in thought.

"But could we _backtrack_ to the outcrop you mentioned, then at least we know where we are" Lukra ruminated.

Brushing her long glossy dark hair out of the way, it had been dangling over the map.

"We could, I left some kunai marked with tags behind, and one was by the outcrop, so we could get back there in no time" Minato said practically.

Glad he'd bothered to go to the trouble.

'

"Good, Good, that's a great minimum", lukra said thoughtful.

Looking pleased they had that to fall back on.

"And then from there we could use the normal compass to navigate the route to base" she said creasing her sapphire eyes.

'

After settling down and making calculations for half an hour they could all intuit the route from the outcrop to their destination.

To Minato's relief it honestly wasn't that bad.

'

Inoichi nodded finally, "So we'd lose over a day, but it would be worth it to know for sure"

"But maybe we could do better" Minato said thoughtfully tracing the few landmarks In the kelto stretch.

Loath to spend an extra unwanted day in the desert.

'

"If we could see some kind of landmark, anything, I'm sure I could get us there sooner" Minato said resolutely.

"We'll have a look first thing when we get outside" Lukra promised, "But there's nothing more to be done while we can't see anything"

'

"You're right, lets get some rest and be ready for tomorrow" Minato suggested.

They all agreed and settled down for the night.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

The next morning Minato, Lukra and Inoichi trudged out of the Shelter to face the early morning Suna sun.

'

Minato with a certain creeping unease saw the landscape had totally changed from yesterday.

The sandstorm redistributing sand chaotically in great quantities.

 _The shifting sands of Suna_ talked about in books were aptly named Minato thought.

'

'

If Minato hadn't been able to sense the distant awareness tinging on the back of his consciousness to the tag behind…..

He would have had _no clue_ what direction they'd come from previously

'

"Okay everyone, have a good look, see if you can spot anything like the landmarks I pointed out yesterday" Minato said scanning the surrounding area.

But after a few minutes they all felt it was a futile exercise.

'

Lukra gestured pointedly at the endless featureless dunes, "Nothing particularly distinctive about that lot" Lukra said whimsically.

A surge of annoyance shot through Minato, he did not want to retrace his steps for another day.

An idea flashed into Minato's brain, "Hey Lukra, sometimes on the ground you can't see much, but from a higher vantage point you can see much better?"

'

"Go on, Minato"

"How high can you get your Ice mirrors Lukra?" Minato asked keenly.

Lukra's eyes widened with surprise, comprehension, and a gleam of excitement "Oh!"

'

"You want to get up there in the sky, then have a look for something more distinctive" she said, eyes lighting up, seeing the potential.

"What an unconventional idea for navigating!" she said animatedly.

"Yeah, you think you could do it?" Minato said, sky blue eyes glinting

'

Lukra pursed her lips thoughtfully, "You know if you wanted height I could just make an ice tower to stand on, that's simple enough"

"Maybe something a little less….. _obtrusive_ …..this time…." Minato said rubbing his temple with one hand.

 _Always with the bulky, overpowered options_ he thought, inwardly rolling his eyes.

"There might be hostiles around you know" Minato trailed off.

'

"Right, Right, Minato kun, No giant beacon, good point," lukra said Apologetically.

'

"I'll see what I can whip up," Lukra said gamely, a determined look settling on her face.

She started cracking her fingers and limbering up.

A chill entered into the air as her bloodline activated, and she tapped into the enhanced storage seals etched in her wristbands.

'

Hyoten users were limited by how much water they had available to use. By carrying a small ocean in her wristband seals Lukra had a near infinite supply readily available.

'

"You ever done anything like this before Ice Queen?" Inoichi asked.

"Don't call me that" she snapped seemingly by reflex,

"And no I haven't, but that's not a problem, it's a simple matter for me" she said with unnerving confidence.

'

Not a shred of doubt in herself.

Minato couldn't help but be impressed at how quick Lukra was to take on any challenge that came her way.

More often than not that fearless attitude carved right through to the goal.

'

"So how high do you think you can place yourself up there? Minato asked brightly patting her on the shoulder.

Lukra screwed up her face thoughtfully, "If what I've got in mind works pretty high indeed"

'

"Oh, what's your plan?"

"Well as you know I can create mirrors that can hover suspended in the air"

'

"It's always been eerie that…. You wonder what's _keeping_ it there?" Minato muttered.

'

"The chakra inside, you grasp it remotely by reaching out to the chakra,"

"The best way I can describe it is comparing it to magnetism, with you being one of the magnet poles" Lukra explained neatly.

'

'

"That's sounds fairly simple" Minato mused thinking it over.

Lukra nodded in agreement, "It is, its not that hard at all, Mirrors are actually pretty light in comparison with shards from the macro Wiessniebal" She said off handedly.

"And that really helps us here" she added.

'

"How so" Minato asked curiously, feeling a small jolt of excitement in his stomach.

"I can build a 'network' of mirrors going straight up, with fifty meters in between,'

"Then I can transport up the network to the top, and stand on the pinnacle mirror" she explained,

'

"Like leapfrogging up a floating deck of cards"

'

Minato applauded loudly with his hands, "Better than we could have hoped for, amazing!" he said appreciatively.

Their location problem would be solved easily.

'

"You sure you wont drop them all" Minato asked curiously.

"Please Minato, It's a simple matter" Lukra repeated.

"I was just thinking of making one mirror as high as you could, Guess I was thinking too small" Minato said ruefully.

'

'

"You forget who you're with here" She chastised teasingly.

"Don't worry, I'll have it burned it out of your system in no time Minato kun" Lukra reassured him cheerfully.

"You're too kind Lukra"

"It comes free of charge, Kami knows you need it, always play too small" she sniffed

'

"But what about the desert sun?"

"My Ice can withstand an Uchiha grand fireball technique, what about it?" Lukra said airily.

'

"And….What if you can't hold them all up at such a long distance?" Inoichi said doubtfully, not looking on board.

"Ye of little faith…...Ice is my department! It'll be more solid than the damned floor, when im done" lukra said snootily.

Looking mildly outraged at the doubts expressed at her 'icemanship'.

'

'

"All the same you're going up there first" Inoichi shot back snidely.

Not ready for such a revolutionary leap.

"Ignore the naysayers Lukra, I'm on board, how high are you gonna make it" Minato asked enthusiastically.

'

"I thought something modest like ten mirrors up, a nice even five hundred meters" lukra said demurely.

Minato rolled his eyes.

Her flashy over the top style was _literally_ spiraling up to the skies this time.

'

"I would have been more than okay with just one ice mirror just for reference" he sighed deciding to save himself some trouble and not argue.

"Well why have one, when you can have ten?" Lukra asked rhetorically

"Why indeed?" Minato said jadedly.

'

He paused for a second thoughtfully, trying to imagine what it would be like at such a high vantage point.

"Hmmm…...Would you mind making your top mirror a little wider so me and Inoichi can fit on it when we teleport up" Minato requested lightly.

He didn't fancy falling from such a height.

'

"Sure Minato, no inconvenience there " Lukra said easily.

"I'm coming up there?" Inoichi said with an alarmed expression.

Looking like he'd much rather be waiting down below.

"Yes you are" Minato said with a no nonsense look upon his face, sensing intuitively to bring him up.

Inoichi needed to be included, whether he liked it or not…..

Inoichi sighed but didn't contradict Minato.

'

'

"Well no time like the present!" Lukra said exuberantly, her initial preparations complete.

There was a sharp crackling noise, Minato and Inoichi looking up saw a crystal rectangular mirror shimmer into existence fifty feet above them.

Then another glasslike mirror materialized at ground level beside them, with another crackling noise.

A waft of chilled air like a fridge door opening brushed by their arms.

'

Lukra grasping her mirror mentally, skillfully made it slant diagonally upwards. It's reflection geometrically lining up with the airborne creation.

'

'

She then went behind the mirror and smoothly eased her torso in, her body eerily sinking in as if becoming gelatin.

'

It still hurt the eye to look at sometimes, like an optical illusion in a magicians show.

With a last watery ' _sllp'_ noise Lukra merged with it wholly.

'

The Hyoten, demon mirror technique was much more complex than the elemental manipulation it masqueraded as.

Compressing your body into the mirror was actually a form of space/time jutsu, Minato and Lukra had discovered upon closer examination.

The Mirrors creating a small pocket dimension in themselves.

'

The reflections created a single line where space/time was sped up for the user.

Lukra's clan had believed their power was ice based, but it was actuality more nanite based with links to space/time jutsu.

'

'

There was a whoosh Sound, and a brief blur, and In a flash lukra had skyrocketed to the mirror in the air.

The pair watched in fascination.

They could see the mirrors being created, one by one every couple of seconds with a brief shining shimmer.

Like an eerie set of glittering dominos in the sky, almost blindingly bright in the sun.

'

'

"Strewth, What a monster, Is she always like that?" Inoichi asked with a mixture of wonder, alarm, envy and disdain.

"Yeah, long as I've known her" Minato answered back simply.

'

"Hey Minato, I know you're a genius and all but I honestly don't get how you can hang around someone like that and not get scared" Inoichi remarked.

"I do"

"Why's that?"

"Because _underneath_ that cold grim unfriendly exterior is the _kindest_ and _truest_ individual you will ever meet" Minato said seriously.

"It's honestly not hard to be around her" he said gently.

"You really feel that way about her?" Inoichi asked.

"I do" Minato said earnestly.

'

Inoichi paused in silence for a moment, looking up to the shining silvery mirrors appearing in the sky.

'

"I gotta hand it to Lukra, she really is amazing," Inoichi said grudgingly, impressed against his will.

Then he seemed to realize what he'd said.

"Hey, not a word to Ice girl when we get up there" Inoichi added quickly, mortified at the idea of what he'd said reaching Lukra's ears.

'

"I'll respect your wishes of course Inoichi" Minato reassured him.

Seeing the other relax a little with a sigh of relief.

Minato had to struggle not to laugh, Inoichi actually looked red, and not from the sun.

You had to wonder with Inoichi, did he have a 'thing' for Lukra Minato wondered.

'

'

"It wouldn't have been a big deal Inoichi san, Lukra knows she's good, She'd have been cool about it" Minato said lightly.

"Yeah, but I don't need her looking down on me any more than she already does" Inoichi said ruefully.

Looking faintly put out for a moment.

Perhaps feeling a little inadequate Minato guessed.

'

"Okay, no word of gushing allowed to reach Lukra, fine" Minato said with a shrug.

"Thanks Minato" Inoichi said gratefully.

"So am I allowed to gush?" Minato asked.

"Course you can, don't let me stand in your way if you want to" inoichi said invitingly.

'

'

Inoichi glanced at him sideways, "Are you really making me come up there Minato? I wouldn't be any use up there trying to help us navigate" he said trepidly.

'

"Next time you are helping me plan the damn route Inoichi! how on Earth can you not know anything about navigation?" Minato said, incredulous.

'

Minato had really sensed Inoichi wanted to binge his entire leave.

But in retrospect perhaps something productive could have been wrested out of him…

'

"What if, like you had to travel somewhere by yourself? Minato said irately.

'

"And yes you are _coming up_ ," Minato added irritably.

"Were in this desert as a _team_ , _we suffer and win_ _as a team_ , get with the damn program Inoichi" Minato said directly.

'

Rhetoric aside, he thought it would be a great experience for his friend.

He was itching to see the desert from up high himself.

' 4rrtee

'

'

With another whooshing sound Lukra rematerialized down, she had a sweaty but exhilarated look on her face.

"All done, one 360 degree view of this desert, plus an extra wide platform ready to go" Lukra announced happily.

With the same tone of waiter at a cuisine restaurant bringing an order.

She was breathing a bit hard but didn't seem overtly strained.

'

'

 _Looks as though it was well within her capability_ Minato thought with satisfaction.

"Way to go Lukra," Minato said gratefully, high fiving her and hugging her warmly.

"Now we actually stand a chance at finding a way out of this grill" Minato said brightly.

"I'll head on back up then, give me at least 10 seconds and then you can teleport up there with me" Lukra said with a wink.

'

Then she blurred out of existence again, like a darting shadow.

"You ready mate?" Minato asked Inoichi, lightly taking hold of his arm.

"As I'll ever be" Inoichi said queasily, not looking at all enthusiastic.

"Lets go then" Minato said.

'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

'

Minato POV

'

'

In a disorientating wrench they appeared on the top.

Minato had to restrain a small gasp coming out as a stunning vista was opened up to him.

As well as a surprisingly cool breeze.

'd

'd

Beside him he felt Inoichi trying to restrain a similar gasp.

Minato felt a tingling giddy sensation spreading through his body, and was unable to restrain a sense of wonder.

'

It might have been too early to celebrate though.

Minato's wonder rapidly turned o horror as Inoichi slipped on the smooth glasslike floor.

Careening unstably near the edge.

Lukra thinking quicker than either of them, swiftly tackled Inoichi to the ice like plating, cursing as she did so.

'

"You great stupid twat! Are you trying to go sky diving!?" she said furiously.

Pinning him safely to the surface

She held him there for a few more seconds until she was positive he wouldn't be able to slip again.

'

"Inoichi, are you okay" Minato asked worriedly, rushing down to his friend.

A jolt of fear rushing through his body.

He couldn't believe Inoichi might have gone tumbling over the edge so easily….

'

"Im fine, Im fine" Inoichi said shakily, not looking at all fine.

Apparently heights weren't something he dealt with well.

"Lukra, could you well…" Minato gestured to the ice platform.

'

The other rolled her eyes but acquiesced putting her hands together.

'

Another chill hit the air as the mirror they were standing on widened to nearly double its old size.

"Feel better leaf boy?" Lukra asked sarcastically, but only lightly. She actually looked quite concerned.

Inoichi still looked queasy, but seemed to relax and get a better grip on the floor.

'

"I knew I should have stayed on the fucking ground" Inoichi said blearily.

"You should have used chakra to grip your feet, like with tree climbing" Minato chided lightly.

Gently making sure Inoichi was in the middle of their new platform.

'

Minato quickly considered if Inoichi had slipped off, would he or Lukra been fast enough to think of something?

Minato teleporting to him?

Lukra going down a few mirrors and using the 'water whip' to catch him?

Minato thought they would have had a reasonable chance.

Minato once satisfied Inoichi was ok turned to take a look around.

'

It looked beautiful.

The desert had given few gifts so far but this view was one Minato would always remember.

'

The sky stretched above them, an endless arching blue canopy that somehow seemed a lot closer.

The immense desert stretched out before him like a golden carpet or ocean of sand.

A few rocky areas sticking out like islands amongst them.

looking from here the desert looked almost harmless instead of the baneful menace he had grown weary of.

'

From up here Minato saw a range of mountains could fit comfortably into this stretch of desert alone.

"Its amazing" Minato said softly, in genuine appreciation, "Thanks for getting us up here Lukra.

She shrugged it off, almost embarrassed, was that a trace of pink on her face?

'

"Yes yes, Its all very wonderful but would you _please_ be scanning around for something related to getting us out of here?"

"There is a priority here you know" Lukra said pointedly.

"Yeah, You're right Lukra," Minato said, suddenly feeling much more down to earth.

'

"It just occurred to me now, but someone might well see these mirrors from the ground, we should minimize our time here" Minato said, peering intently around.

'

'

"Hey Ice Queen, lay off Minato, give him like a second Always so demanding you are" Inoichi laid into her.

Probably more to keep him from dwelling on his near free fall experience than anything else.

'

"Oh sod off Inoichi, as much as I like the vista I don't have unlimited stamina to hold these mirrors forever," Lukra shot back rather shortly.

'

Inoichi's eyes widened a bit at the implication, he gingerly started testing his foot on the surface.

Trying to judge how solid it was.

The hyoten prodigy rolled her eyes.

'

Minato thought it was a fair question himself, nobody had done something like this as far as he knew.

'

He couldn't help but ask, "Are we ok up here Lukra? It's not too uncomfortable for you?"

"Don't worry Minato, its like juggling or spinning a plate on your finger, not overly complex" she assured.

Inoichi didn't look at all reassured by that.

Probably because he couldn't do either.

'

'

"Can you see anything distinctive Lukra?" Minato asked.

"A few large Rocks, but nothing that would be on the map"

"Everyone, please look around, try to see if you can see the cliffs of Suna," he asked.

'

The three of them peered intently, Minato noticed the suns glare was even sharper when they were so high.

You could also feel the wind thermals, up high you didn't need Lukras cooling jutsu.

'

Inoichi seemingly having the best eyes spotted something.

"Hey Minato, I see something! Like a smudge near the horizon to the north," Inoichi said excitedly pointing his hand.

Minato unsealed his binoculors and had a look.

'

After adjusting he could see the distinctive wide leaves of palm trees and a large welcoming looking pool of water!

An _Oasis! Yes!_

Minato was certain it would be on the map and they could locate their position.

He got out his basic compass and started trying to get the bearing.

"Inoichi could you pass me the map in my storage seal please" Minato asked politely, not taking his eyes off his task.

'

"What am I, your house slave" Inoichi shot back affronted.

"What I am is busy at this precise second" Minato said levelly.

 _Could have just passed it_ Minato thought morosely.

"Lukra would you get it please?"

"Sure, Minato kun" she said placidly.

'

She retrieved it from his storage seal and then placed if it on the glasslike floor of her mirror creation.

After a few seconds Minato got his bearing on the direction of the oasis. All three of the crouched down to look at the map,

'

"I see," Lukra said musedly, "That must be the _seir yun Oasis,_ " after looking at it for a minute.

"Exactly, if we reach that oasis, then we're less than a day from the outpost" Minato said.

"Man, we were way of course! if we hadn't found that oasis we would have been stuck here for a few extra days" Inoichi said with relief.

"Well…moving on…." Minato said mulishly.

'

"Once we reach the oasis I know precisely the route to the outpost and its not too far out," Minato said enthusiastically.

"What are we waiting for then?" Inoichi said.

"For you to grab my arm" he replied simply.

'

'

'

'

'

Once down, Lukra cancelled her jutsu, the ice mirrors dissolving into a misty vapor before the desert wind dispersed it.

Lukra looked as though she were a bit sorry to see her latest innovation fade away.

'

'

Inoichi looking as though he wanted to kiss the ground had yet to express any hint of appreciation for everything accomplished.

And that was a lot in this case…

Minato found more and more in life it wasn't about 'getting acknowledgement', it was the ' _doing'_ that was important.

"Thanks Lukra, were playing it down, but it really _was_ a miracle, Thank you" Minato said meaningfully, hugging her gently.

"I live to serve" lukra joked lightly hugging him back, trying to make him laugh.

"You know you _really_ do have an ego that spirals to the sky" he added with a smirk.

Lukra snorted, "It's still not as big as Inoichi's though" she said leanly disengaging from him and ruffling his hair fondly.

'

"Thanks for catching inoichi by the way, I did not see that coming"

"He gave me a heart attack Minato! Couldn't sodding believe it!" she exclaimed.

'

"A heart attack eh, maybe you care about him"

"You wish Minato, he's a complete airhead, but that doesn't mean want to see a pancake version of him on the desert floor" she said drolly.

'

She added more seriously, "Anyway, I'm just grateful we have a way out,

"Absolutely" Minato agreed.

He looked at her more seriously, his pragmatic process based side taking over.

"We should speed up Lukra for the next two hours, someone may have seen those mirrors….. we should try to get out of the area in case they come looking"

"Agreed, lets get moving Minato kun"

'

'

'

'

'

'

Running in the sand is infinitely harder than walking in the sand, Minato quickly learned.

'

Every step sunk in, every dune felt like a miniature mountain that took a toll on your stamina.

Minatos cheeks were flushed deep red and his lungs burned.

Lukra seeing them all wasted after twenty minutes had a suggestion, "Minato, Inoichi, when we come to a dune, don't run up it, slow down and walk it"

'

"Lets make the hard parts a little easier so we don't burn out our gas tanks" she said wheezing a little.

"If we try sprinting a marathon we're all going to be utterly out of it Minato kun"

'

Minato coughed up a stray bit of tickling dust, and had no breath to argue against it.

And he saw the common sense in her suggestion.

"What she said…." Inoichi gasped desperately in agreement, hands down on his knees.

'

After that the travelling was gradually wound down to a slower but steady pace.

Minato sky blue eyes scanned around for potential shinobi but found nothing.

'

'

'

After three hours of fast paced travel they reached the oasis in the early afternoon.

All three of them sighing with relief.

The big exotic looking palm trees offering a balm from the suns rays which were still mercilessly tore into Lukras skin.

The dark haired girl slunk into the shade gratefully.

'

'

After catching their breath Minato and Lukra both made some kage bunshin to act as sentinels and scout their surroundings.

Cleverly adjusting their chakra output so it created a low power clone imbued a mere twentieth of their chakra.

'

Kage bunshin were more versatile, adaptable and smarter than other clones.

Including even Hyoten Ice style clones, something Lukras was bitter about to this very day…

'

Plus they had the bonus of transferring their memories to the host if dispersed.

Making them perfect scouts and sentinels.

'

The problem was not wasting 'fifty percent' of your chakra every time you made one.

'

Minato and Lukra had adapted the jutsu, making their own variant, limiting it to draw chakra available in one arm,

Making it much more mainstream and user friendly.

Getting around the chief drawback of the 'forbidden' Kage bunshin technique….'its immense power consumption'.

'

Their current clones were little more than one hit wonders but could gladly take some of the more mundane tasks for the originals free.

'

Minato wondered if you would ever get a 'moron' stupid enough to make something daft like fifty kage bunshin.

If making such sheer numbers didn't _outright_ kill them…

Splitting your chakra so many times would water down both you and your clones to make you absolute mincemeat for any half intelligent shinobi.

'

'

The pair looked at a small enclave by the lagoon like pool.

"I think this is a good spot for lunch, wouldn't you say Minato?" Lukra said, sizing it up with an apprising look.

"Seconded, we ran hard to get here, lets recuperate and then do the final stretch"

"Sounds like a plan!"

Inoichi looked longingly at the water, "That water looks perfect, You fancy a swim Minato? Get all that sand off you"

'

Minato was tempted, the water looked invitingly crystal clear.

He could just imagine immersing himself in some deliciously cool water after their sweaty shuffling trek.

'

But he didn't want to stay here long and be trudging in the chill desert night looking for their destination.

"I'm good thanks, You feel free, but if you want to do it, please make it quick Inoichi san" Minato said with a wink.

'

"You going to join me Ice queen?" Inoichi called to Lukra.

Lukra seemed moderately revolted at the idea of seeing Inoichi in any state of undress and declined with a single look.

'

"Pair of stiffys the two of you" Inoichi said disappointedly, without anyone joining him in the pool he evidently felt too self conscious,

"Where's shikaku when you need him" Inoichi muttered under his breath.

'

The water was a beautiful clear blue color, Inoichi deciding to refrain from swimming unhooked his water bottle and seemed eager to try some.

'

Suddenly for some reason an alarm bell went off in Minatos mind.

"Inoichi wait!" He called out not quite knowing why, the dots still not joined in his mind.

'

His dark haired companion quirked an eyebrow and Inoichi to nearly fall over in surprise.

Dropping his water bottle.

'

"Minato man! What the hell! Scaring me like that! What the deal here!" Inoichi demanded in surprise.

Then it flashed in and Minato realised the source of his unease.

'

"Inoichi, lets check the water first, it might be contaminated, the local bugs or Suna nin poisoning it" Minato said warningly.

"They do that?" Lukra asked curiously, "Did the Third warn you?"

"No, but think about it, this Oasis is an obvious stopping point, I wouldn't put it last them to tamper with a water supply, deny it to their enemy." Minato said tactically.

'

"Oh for fuck sake Minato! your just being paranoid, The water looks gorgeous! You're telling me that is contaminated?" inoichi said in disbelief and annoyance.

Looking as though he wanted to chuck the bottle at Minato.

"Surely you wont mind me checking it just in case though?" Minato said evenly.

"Be my guest" Inoichi said disconsolately.

'

Minato took out a thin strip of paper.

It had a seal that would glow purple if poison were detected and green if there were none.

Lukra and Inoichi peered intently at Minato, ever so curious.

The sunlight glinted of Lukras sapphire blue eyes, making them seem like deep pools.

'

After dipping in one end being careful not to touch it Minato channeled some chakra into it.

With a hiss It glowed purple, a _very dark purple._

'

All three teammates eyes widened in dismay.

'

"That water is rotten _to the core_ , don't touch it everyone if you know what's good for you" Minato warned severely.

"I was with Inoichi, I thought you were a little paranoid. Turns out you were dead on Minato kun" Lukra said seriously, giving him a nod.

'

"Minato I love you," Inoichi said gratefully, then he seemed to realize what he'd said,

"In the most heterosexual way" he added after a moment making lukra chortle.

"Ignore her Inoichi, she laughs at my expense all the time" Minato said flippantly.

Thinking of the endless teasing he was put through.

'

Inoichi shrugged, and then said assiduously to Minato "Anyway Minato the next time you want to check something you go right on ahead."

"You still fancy swimming leaf boy" Lukra said arching a dark eyebrow at him.

"I don't fancy melting, if that's what Minatos paper is indicating" Inoichi said.

"You got any more of those ice water balls handy Ice Queen" he asked hopefully.

'

She bristled, "Inoichi If you call me that name one more time and I'll throw you in that pool myself," she said darkly.

'

"Lukra, I hate to break it to you but you are going to be hearing it a lot, Every one in the camp was calling you it back at the Mist,"

"Its catchy, matches with your jutsu style, and you know…..fits

"It probably will become your Bingo book title… youre going to have to bend at some point" Minato said not unkindly.

'

The lithe dark haired girl sighed but didn't argue, probably sensing the truth behind his words.

"And Inoichi, could just call her Lukra, you know since were on the same team for pity fucking sake" Minato chastised, seeing a teasing look creep on Inoichis face.

"Sorry Minato, sorry _Lukra_ " Inoichi said somewhat chastised.

'

'

All three of them sat down and ate their meal in silence.

Lukra acquiesced and gave Minato and Inoichi some of the condensed ice water, Inoichi muttered a subdued 'thankyou'.

'

'

The oasis where it once seemed bright and friendly looking had gained a much more sinister aspect.

None of them felt particularly comfortable here now.

Inoichi chewed on a ham sandwich from his pack, while Lukra drank three full canteens of water.

'

"You know Minato, This desert fucking sucks" Inoichi complained bitterly with a sidelong glance at the oasis.

"No arguments here" Minato replied shortly, laconically twirling a strand of palm trees leaf in his hand.

"Couldn't the Third have picked somewhere else? Like anywhere else at this point?"

'

"I asked but He seemed pretty set on the Suna Desert Inoichi, there's obviously something compelling about it" Minato said dryly.

"Compelling? What on earth could be compelling about a load rocks, and sand, not to mention poisoned Oasis's?"

"In literature Poets have waxed on about the endless rolling dunes of Suna and the sunrises you know" Minato said idly.

Absentmindedly pulling off the tip if his large leaf.

'

Inoichi looked utterly disgusted.

"These moronic poets have obviously never been here, if this place is so compelling the Hokage can go and see it him fucking self" he added with a few more swear words.

'

"You tell him that Inoichi, I'm sure hell agree with you"

"Fuck you Minato, not all of us get a VIP celebrity pass" Inoichi said brazenly.

"VIP pass of not I think we would have ended up here anyway."

'

"Where's shikaku then? not to mention the rest of the Mist front, You'd think at least a few more of them would have with us."

"Hokage sama said he sent people where they're needed, not where they're best suited" Minato answered subduedly.

'

"So we were so badly needed that he only sent _us three?_ " Inoichi said incredulously.

"Im sure he's sending others from elsewhere, We ran into Matsu's sqaud right? And there are other fronts Inoichi," Minato said reasonably.

'

But he had to admit on a closer reflection Inoichi actually had a fair point, nobody else from the camp was coming with them?

That was a lot of people suddenly freed up from the Mist front.

And wasn't the Suna outpost ' _critically low'_ …..?

'

'

Lukra piped in, "You know Minato, it does seem odd, we just _won_ , literally won, a war down in by Kiri, and now he sends his most powerful ice wielder to a _desert_?"

"I know, I thought that too, it sounds like a weird way to allocate your people," he agreed.

"But he had just agreed to let you stay on my team as opposed to Danzos, I wasn't about to start tampering with that decision Lukra"

'

"I would be of better use literally _anywhere_ else but here, where everything is a fucking obstacle" Lukra said grimly.

"I know Lukra, I thought after Akuze we were ready for anything too"

"You know this is the one environment capable of slowing me down, maybe he wanted it that way" Lukra mused.

'

"Why would he want that? We had just won the kiri war? Doesn't he want us to help out?" Minato said disbelievingly.

"The Third is no fool Minato, We were specifically sent down here in a place that would almost certainly bog us down, He must have at least considered this."

"But why would he want something like that?"

'

"Maybe you're looking at it wrong Lukra and Minato, maybe he wanted you to fail?" Inoichi said ominously.

Probably more sulking about his own fate than offering it seriously.

'

Minato dismissed it obstinately, "That's daft Inoichi, like shooting your own foot, Why would he self sabotage when almost every shinobi nation wants Konoha razed?" Minato said wearily.

Although as he said it a feeling of dread settled on him, that he couldn't quite shake off.

'

Lukra paused thoughtfully for a moment.

'

"Hold on a second, Minato kun, you said there was a lot of consternation and debate on what to do with me right?"

'

"Yeah Lukra, apparently more debate over it than electing him into office" Minato replied.

'

"Well if that was the case….. maybe there were political opponents maneuvering around"

"Perhaps he needed to appease them, make sure I wouldn't upset the balance of power in Konoha" she said, her back against a palm tree as she mused.

'

"What if he needed somewhere to put me, somewhere I would be of use, but simultaneously be slowed down, contained and not causing trouble…." She said posited thoughtfully.

'

"Somewhere like here!" Inoichi said with a look of dawning horror.

'

All three of them fell silent, it was a horrible possibility but it had a dreadful cold ring of truth echoing about it.

"He didn't say anything implying that Lukra, all he spoke to me about was defending Konoha" Minato said, inwardly dismayed that he could have been so naïve.

'

Lukra glanced at him a somber look on her face, and said not unkindly,

"You're no fool Minato but the Third is a skilled politician and you're a newly promoted Jounin, why would he tell you the whole picture Minato kun?" Lukra said gently.

'

Minato nodded sensing the likely truth of the matter.

"Why indeed Lukra? You're right, sending us here, but only us three? Its all too much of a coincidence." He said slowly adding it all together.

'

"If he were truly that desperate to defend the Suna front, he could have sent half the Mist outpost shinobi, or hell even all of them"

"So my guess this is a temporary measure I guess until he can really decide what to do with me," lukra said grimly.

'

"An opportunity to prove ourselves…. a testing ground…. a containment place… and a chance to fail, why can't it be all at once? It fits perfectly" Minato concluded reluctantly.

'

And he also concluded that there was no realistic way out of it except through it.

"I concur with Inoichi after a moment reflection, this place sucks indeed" Lukra said with venom.

'

"And now you two have roped me into this mess" Inoichi said in dismay.

Looking as though he wanted to throw a water bottle at Minato.

'

'

'

"Hey Minato did he say anything about why he wanted me along?" Inoichi asked hopefully.

"Nope mate, you're sparkling personality was no doubt a factor" Minato said with mock seriousness.

"Very funny Minato…"

"I try"

"Don't exhaust yourself"

'

After this sobering realization of the probable reason they had been stranded in this desert they were all markedly more subdued.

Each lost in their own thoughts.

'

'

Lukra suggested after a brief break they resume their travels and everyone agreed without argument.

"Hey Minato, how much further to the outpost?"

"It should be less than three hours away"

"You sure this time?"

"Positive Inoichi mate, I know exactly where we are this time, there's no way to get lost"

"Sounds like famous last words" Inoichi muttered but looked a bit reassured nonetheless.

'

'

"We can always make another mirror network to take a look from up high if need it" Lukra added reassuringly.

"Thanks Lukra, but we should avoid using it if possible," Minato warned.

"If this water is poisoned there could be recent Suna activity here"

"Also we can't rule out the mirrors being spotted by an outlier. We've gotten this far, lets not blow it right at the end"

'

Lukra nodded, "Okay Minato, you've made your point and I think this Oasis highlights it, lets get out of this goddamn Desert by the end of the day"

"Bloody fucking seconded" Inoichi piped up.

"Right then, lets get out of here!" Minato said, his cerulean blue eyes determined.

'

'

'

'

Minato POV

'

'

'

Knowing they were on the home stretch seemed to give new life and vigour to them all.

The strain of normal desert travel seemed to barely touch them in their excitement to reach their destination.

'

After two and a half hours of steady travel they passed a dune.

Once past they saw in the distance the tall brown walls of the outpost.

'

'

'

'

"Boo yah! Home sweet home! You're the best Minato! You too Lukra! You got us here!" Inoichi cheered ecstatic.

Pumping his fist in the air, jumping around in delight.

'

Even Lukra smiled radiantly at seeing they were so close.

"Thank kami for that! We've had enough wild goose chases in this desert" Lukra said appreciatively.

"Well done everyone, we all pulled our weight to get here!" Minato said warmly.

'

Minato himself felt a shiver of delight, they were almost there!

No more than half an hour away from the outer towers and walls of the Konoha Outpost.

'

'

But Just when they thought they were safe, the desert sprung its last trap on them.

'

'

They began walking in between two large desert dunes. A small channel of about ten meters in between.

There were some spiny looking green cactuses on either side at the foot of each dune.

One of them had lotus like purple flowers adorning it.

'

Lukra walked out in the lead of their line.

Looking like she was enjoying the novelty of the exotic scenery, unlike anything she had grown up with in Kirigakure.

'

'

Her enjoyment was short lived. Faster than the eye could blink a hole opened up on one of the cactuses on her right.

There was a sharp machine like click, then there was the glimmer of tiny sharp needle like objects headed towards the dark haired girl.

'

Lukra was fast and flung herself to the side reactively but several of them caught her anyway piercing her left arm and leg.

'

Minato eyes springing wide in surprise and drawing a kunai saw they were tiny Darts.

" _Shit!_ She cursed

'

Minato felt a cold lurch in his stomach at being caught by surprise. Being so close to the end their guard had been lax.

He hadn't anticipated meeting Suna Hostiles here.

He tensed his body up ready to move quickly, he also felt in his mind for his nearest Kunai hed left behind in case they needed to retreat,

'

"Minato, Inoichi! The Cactus can shoot!" Lukra warned.

The pair reacting well dodging back and narrowly evaded a vicious hail of darts targeting them.

They both used their agility and Kunai to deflect the objects, moving back the way they had come.

Inoichi so engrossed he didn't have time to swear.

'

'

Minato moved like a wraith searching keenly for the tiniest a gap in the attack.

Seeing one Minato smoothly swung into action.

His honed reflexes forged n the Mist guiding him.

'

In split seconds he formed a wind jutsu and fired it at the cactus on the left dune.

Slicing diagonally It's green length midway. With a thump the top half keeled away and landed the sand.

'

Lukra pissed at the rude surprise moved agilely.

Dodging another hail of tiny Senbon, she formed a swift prayer motion.

A dagger sized Weissnabel hail devastated the cactus on the right with a tearing sound.

'

Minato saw the glimmer of machinery inside the cactus he'd eviscerated, wood, wires and cogs. It was some kind of puppet!

The users operating the cactus from a distance were nowhere in sight providing no target.

'

 _Damn it_ Minato cursed, his eyes flashing all around searching for the next attack.

They could be at any angle and he had no idea of knowing what it would be.

There could well be hidden traps which he couldn't immediately identify.

 _Think fast_ he told himself sharply.

'

"Lukra, form an Ice shield around us quickly!" he shouted thinking quickly.

Lukra responded without a moments hesitation sensing the urgency in Minato's voice.

With a crackling hiss she fluidly created a globe like shield around them in a matter of heartbeats.

'

The ice wall provided a two inch thick steel like barrier, but it was transparent enough to allow them to see around them.

And not a moment too soon it turned out.

'

A large boulder past the cactus on their right, and one to their left, as well as a boulder behind them opened up disguised holes with a mechanical 'clack' sound

Unleashing of a veritable avalanche of tiny darts silver darts.

'

The Hail of needles whizzed like angry wasps towards them before clattering harmlessly off the shell of the dome.

'

'

From inside the dome, there was a muffling the sound effect on the sound they would normally hear.

'

The sheer number of needles was alarming, like a machine guns magazine.

The disguised turrets didn't fire narrow streams, they fired in great swathes, well enough to cover a few square meters.

'

"Fuck! The hell is this?!" Inoichi swore like a pirate.

Even the tough Lukra was taken back at the sheer viciousness of the attack.

Minato realized with an unpleasant lurch that if they had dodged normally on foot, a very natural shinobi response.

They would most certainly have been caught in the three way crossfire.

'

 _That would have most certainly killed a normal chuunin squad,_ Minato thought with horror.

For the briefest second a thought flashed in his mind, _Matsu's sqaud._

'

'

Then the fast paced events left Minato absolutely no time to follow up on it.

'

'

The dart crossfire alone might have finished them ordinarily, but their ambushers were methodical bastards.

'

An arachnid themed wooden puppet emerged from the sand on the dune to the left.

It fired off some Kunai at them.

With a clang they bounced off, but once on the floor the trio noticed there were explosive tags attached to it.

'

Lukra with a grim look of determination promptly formed some more one handed seals strengthening the walls of their icy defense. Just as the explosives went off.

All three of them flinched a bit at the bright light, praying the ice barrier would hold up!

'

There was a muffled bang sound, and the impact of debris on their dome.

But the barrier held pleasingly firm against it, showing no signs of wear.

'

'

With a sinister creaking noise a ferocious salamander shaped puppet sprung up like a grisly caricature.

Emerging from the sand of the dune to left.

It was huge, easily the size of a small horse.

'

Minato could instantly see the sense of wrongness and foreboding induced by the puppets appearance was a form of psychological warfare.

Its purpose to distract, unsettle and create mental discomfort.

These were no toy like ornaments.

And they were all the more menacing by the fact that you had no idea of knowing exactly what weapons they concealed within their interiors.

'

A tubelike appendage opened up from the salamanders jaws.

A glow could be seen just before a bright red tongue of flame shot from it.

 _A flamethrower!_ Minato thought with alarm. He bet it wasn't set to simmer mode either.

'

"Lukra!" he said, voice an urgent hiss.

"It'll hold!" Lukra said curtly, a determined look on her face.

She made more seals, glittering blue fractals crisscrossed like fireworks all over the dome, consolidating it with an extra layer.

'

The flames hit, and to all their relief they merely licked at the edges but did not enter. The elemental combination tougher than the integrity of her ice mirrors.

 _Probably stronger than steel come to think of_ it Minato thought.

It would take something like a Rasengan to blast through it, Minato deduced with relief.

'

"Lukra, what are you waiting for! Take out those puppets! Inoichi yelled.

"For once we agree on something" Lukra said tersely with a nod.

'

Minato watched as some ice detached from the outer shell of the shield. Forming them into a dozen bullet like globes the size of a baseball.

Lukra's favorite close combat jutsu.

'

With a hard look she commanded them to accelerate like cannon fire at the traps hidden in the disguised boulders as well as the arachnid and salamander like puppet.

Her icy projectiles moved faster than the puppeteer's could anticipate, and blitzing into the puppets square on.

'

'Thwaaaakk!, crack! Spllkkk!'

With the creaking sound of broken wood and a spray of debris, the four of the mobile traps were devastated, splintered beyond repair.

'

Lukra grinned pleased at her handiwork.

And all three of them sighed with relief.

No matter how many times he saw it Minato was always impressed by the speed and momentum Lukra could generate pushing her ice.

It was a minor miracle of physics, and _terrifying_.

'

'

Minato crouched at the edge of the dome, his eyes squinting out at their surroundings trying to identify if the menacing boulders were neutralized.

Minato peering intently found that all the boulders were actually hard wood with a skillful fabric covering over it to make it appear as a rock.

There was some serious craftsmanship going into such a disguise.

'

"Nice Lukra! Don't let down your guard! Both of you" Minato warned seriously.

Alarmed at how fast this had escalated, "We don't know what other tricks they have"

'

No sooner had he spoken when there was a flash up ahead and a number of purple objects were thrown at the base of their globe.

"Oh boy," Inoichi said warily.

'

Minato flinched a little, not sure what it was.

A moment later a dark purple smoke emanated from them covering the immediate vicinity in a thick cloud, Poison gas!

'

"Lukra! Be Careful there's no air holes in the defense!" Minato said quickly.

The dark haired girl nodded,

"Don't worry Minato, there aren't after that last salvo, but we will have to worry about oxygen soon"

"Okay, at least one problem is taken care of" Minato said, watching the cloying purple gas billowing around less than two feet away.

'

Hopefully they would have time to think of a solution before the lack of oxygen became a hazardous.

'

Minato scanned intently the surrounding dunes.

The throwers had been hidden so expertly it was impossible to identify anything more than the general direction they had come from.

'

Still, if they knew the general area than _Lukra's ice needle barrage stood a good chance of catching them with its wide coverage._

 _Plus this would be the Suna Nins first time encountering it,_ thought Minato with triumph. _Those were good odds for it making it work._

'

"Lukra, lets try Weissneibel, see how it works on the Suna nin" Minato said.

She could just form it outside the dome and fire it from inside.

'

"Sorry Minato, I can't" Lukra said tersely, looking upset and strained.

"You can't?" Minato said in surprise, a look of mild consternation springing on his face.

'

He had seen Lukra Fire off dozens of Weissnabel like an icy Artillery gun before, _what was the damn problem here?!_

Minato realized with a lurch like missing a step on a staircase, that their best chance of making a successful counterattack was gone.

And it left them in a _very_ _real_ danger.

'

Minato bit his tongue down not wanting to snap.

Minato realized a second too late he should have ordered Inoichi to be quiet.

'

"Why the fuck not!" Inoichi said, a look of disbelief on his face.

"You skewered a worm the size of a goddamn oak tree the other day! And you pick ' _now'_ to hold back!?" he said incredulously.

'

"Just fire it like you did last time, use your best weapon! Are you some kind of Idiot?!" Inoichi practically screamed.

"I mean _I can't_ Inoichi!" Lukra snapped acidly, reacting irritably to his tone.

She gestured to her left arm and leg indicating several needle like darts impaled there.

'

Minato's glance earlier had registered them, but there hadn't been time to take a proper look.

Lukra pulled them out viciously without flinching.

'

'

Minato cursed inwardly, now was the absolute worst possible time to give in to nerves and start bickering.

"Inoichi, Can it, that's an order!" Minato said sharply.

They needed cool heads right now if they were going to get out of this mess.

Inoichi thankfully shut up.

'

'

Minato looking concernedly at his teammate.

There was an angry red look on her arm, and strangely what seemed like a bit of permafrost from her bloodline glistening around the puncture wounds.

'

 _Poison_ , the darts were coated in poison he realized grimly.

"Lukra, are you okay? How are your integrator cells reacting" Minato said concernedly.

'

"I'm lucky; I think I can keep the poison contained in my left leg and arm, but its messing with my chakra control" Lukra said, her face taut.

'

"I literally can't fire off any more Ice Volleys, and I don't think I can maintain this barrier for long either.

"Minato, we need a new option and we need it _fast_." Lukra her voice an urgent undertone.

'

Minato nodded understanding, "I see, Give me a second to think",

The Suna puppeteers seemed to be in no hurry to reveal themselves. Biding their time to see if the poison gas had succeeded.

'

Minato felt a surge of frustration boil through his body, they were so close but yet so far!

The outpost was tantalizingly within sight, as if mocking them.

Minato desperately wished they were just a few hundred yards past these dunes!

And then he saw 'it'.

'

"Okay, Lukra! Inoichi! Grab my body and take a deep breath," Minato said decisively.

Having had enough of this situation.

"Lukra, in a second when I give the signal, make a small hole facing the outpost"

"I'm going to throw a kunai out the hole and then teleport us to where it lands"

'

"Good Minato" Lukra said in satisfaction, instantly seeing it could work.

"From there we can make a break to the outpost," Minato carried on.

"There's no point whatsoever staying here and fighting in this ambush zone where they have the initiative…..not if we can just leave" Minato said shrewdly.

His inner practicality coming out.

'

"I'm all about that! That sounds great! doesn't that sound great everyone?" Inoichi said, vehemently enthusiastic at the prospect of leaving.

"We all think its 'great' Inoichi but there's still one thing" Lukra said.

"What could it possibly be now Ice girl?! You need to put makeup on or something!" Inoichi said sarcastically.

'

With a clink few dozen more Kunai clattered of the ice dome.

'

Lukra turned seriously towards her teammate.

"Minato, I hate to break it to you, but I'm not winning any walking awards, let alone sprinting ones with this leg" Lukra said dubiously.

Glancing down at frost staring to lace the limb.

'

"Inoichi, carry Lukra after we teleport," Minato said rather shortly, not in the mood for any more delays.

"Me?!" Inoichi said, his unbroken voice a bit shrill, "Why do I have to carry her?"

"Because someone has to keep watch if there are any other hostiles, I stand a better chance of doing it than you do" Minato said evenly.

Not bothering to look around to see if Inoichi agreed or not

'

"When we get out, pick up Lukra and run as fast as you can to the outpost, I'll cover us all" Minato said seriously, readying a pronged kunai in his palm.

"With any luck well be across the last stretch before they realize anything's changed." Minato said calmly.

If Lukra had any mutinous thoughts of riding piggy back on Inoichi's back, she didn't voice them.

And looking out across the dome, deciding which part would provide the best trajectory for his weapon.

'

'

Just then Minato heard a shuddering gasping sound. Lukras looked like she was having breathing problems.

Minato glancing at her worriedly saw she looked deathly pale, even for her complexion.

'

For a second she swayed unsteadily, her eyes looking unfocused as if fighting to remain conscious.

She started to slump, and was only stopped by Minato swiftly reaching out to catch her, steadying her balance.

'

 _Goddamn it! So much for containing the bloody poison,_ Minato thought in alarm

'

"Lukra! Stay with us, we need you to stay awake!"

" _Now_ , we don't have any longer" Lukra said urgently, fighting to remain conscious, her eyes starting to roll into her sockets.

All three of them took a deep breath.

Minato pointed to a section of the dome near its apex, and nodded to Lukra.

'

A small two foot oval of ice seemingly dissolved, leaving a circular hole near the ceiling.

Minato instantly hurled his special Kunai through it as hard as he could.

'

He waited a few torturous seconds, seeing wafts of purple smoke start to creep in,

Then he sensed his awareness on the tag land on ground.

With a surge of inward triumph he teleported his two teammates to the tag.

'

'

They appeared on the dusty desert floor with a 'Pop' past the murderous dunes by a few hundred yards.

'

Minato supported Lukra's weight with his left arm, shuffling over to Inoichi, helping Lukra to haul herself onto Inoichi's back.

Eliciting a grunt from the young man.

'

"Inoichi! Run!" Minato shouted, all three of them moved as fast as they could away.

Minato's eyes scanning sharply around for any other potential threats.

'

He glanced back; he could still see purple smoke obscuring the dome left behind, he betted they thought they were still trapped inside.

 _Good!_ He thought.

'

Inoichi heard a distant shaking, as he was running towards the Konoha outpost.

Looking back he saw not one, but two towering Grelka sandworms erupt from the dunes.

Right where they had been less than a minute ago.

'

With an earsplitting shriek they careened into the glittering dome. Without Lukra maintaining the jutsu, giving life to it…..the technique was little more than a glass sculpture.

It shattered effortlessly under their jagged teeth.

'

"How the fuck can they control those fuckers Minato!?" Inoichi yelled in amazement.

'

Seeing two colossal worms flatten where you had been less than a minute ago did fluttery things to your stomach Minato found, feeling rather giddy just then.

'

'

"The sand breed them for war, They use mind seals to make them do their bidding" Minato explained swiftly wanting to shut Inoichi up so he could focus on the task at hand.

"Don't you ever listen…to…...anything Inoichi….." Lukra said weakly, her words slurring.

"Save your strength Lukra, no fighting for now" Minato said gently to his Teammate.

'

'

After about a minute of shuffling sand sinking travel Inoichi piped up again.

"Hey Minato, why don't you do that Kunai trick again, it would save us sprinting and probably get us there quicker anyway" Inoichi said wheezing.

'

"You're got to be…..the laziest…..ninja….I've ever met…." Lukra whispered deliriously.

Minato couldn't quite believe that a barely conscious Lukra could still find time to berate Inoichi.

Then her head lolled onto Inoichi's neck, from her position on his back, going ominously silent.

'

Minato would bet his right arm such an event would not have occurred if Lukra had any conscious control over it.

They needed to get help _fast_.

'

Minato nodded his agreement to Inoichi.

All in favor of anything that got them there faster.

'

He stopped running and then grabbed the others man arm, then he hurled his kunai as hard as he could.

Inoichi winced, bracing himself for the dizzying vertigo of Minato's jutsu.

'

Minato concentrated and translocated them instantaneously onto a barren open rocky ground closer to the outpost.

Neatly catching his Kunai reflexively.

'

Minato fluidly and without pause threw his Kunai once more, leapfrogging to its new location, with a rush of displaced air.

'

"Fucking hell this thing spins you around" Inoichi complained panting, nearly dropping Lukra.

"You want to carry an unconscious Mist girl on foot?" Minato asked pointedly, jutting his jaw out stubbornly.

"No, It's fine" Inoichi replied quickly.

Shouldering the dark-haired girl with a laborious grunt again.

'

'

Three more repeats had them arriving within a stone throws distance of the gate.

'

'

Minato could see some activity on the ramparts and gate, the khaki jacketed chuunin lookouts spotting them.

If they were surprised at the trio popping out of thin air they didn't show it.

'

Minato glanced back warily, checking for any more Suna pursuers.

There were none.

Just the wide expanse of the desert and the now distant dunes they had been ambushed by.

You could just about see the huge Grelkas in the distance.

'

Minato waved at the lookout vigorously getting his attention.

"No further Shinobi, give the password" the grim faced lookout bellowed at them from on high.

" _Penitents bow_ " Minato answered without preamble, using the code the Third had detailed to him.

'

After a moment the guard nodded, a few moments and the padded gate swung open with a lumbering creak.

'

Inoichi sighed with relief at their journey finally being over.

"I cannot believe those cunts sprung out of the ground like that! Can you fucking believe it mate?" Inoichi swore cursively.

"It was certainly inconvenient" Minato said drily.

Minato walked over and carefully peeled Lukra of Inoichi's back.

'

"You know Lukra certainly packs a few pounds" Inoichi complained loudly.

Whether Lukra was heavy or Inoichi lacked any particular upper body strength was hard to determine.

Minato ignored him.

'

He carefully layed Lukra down on the rocky ground so he could examine her.

He did a basic first aid check swiftly, placing two fingers on her neck, worried about his friend.

'

Her pulse was weak and she was shivering but she didn't seem to be in serious danger.

In fact looking at her more closely he recognized the symptoms perfectly.

Lukra and Tsunade having explained to him what to look for.

'

'

"Is Ice girl alright" Inoichi asked curiously.

"She's fine Inoichi, her bodies going into a coma, but its the same effect as her cryostasis jutsu back in the Mist camp" Minato explained.

'

"She gets nicked and her body goes into a coma?" inoichi said, confused.

"It wasn't a nick, it was a poison based weapon remember?"

'

"Lukra's body is unique, if it senses she's in danger it can put her into suspended animation to preserve it"

"In our Chuunin exam a Mist hunter nin impaled her through the chest with a katana, everybody thought she died…"

"But Tsunade sama discovered on closer inspection that Lukra was in a coma like state"

'

Minato winced at the memory. Remembering the cold and numb feeling hed been submerged with, believing his friend dead.

'

"Lukra's body has the capability to survive even mortal injuries, it can handle some pretty amazing trauma" Minato said stolidly.

"Wow, that's real hardcore Minato" Inoichi said looking amazed.

Then he glanced back at the unconscious dark haired girl.

'

"So whatever was in those needles is more dangerous than it looks?"

"Precisely, her body wouldn't react to something trivial, it was probably a fast acting venom," Minato said narrowing his eyes thoughtfully.

"Its actually lucky Lukra was caught by it and not us" Minato said on closer reflection

"Unlike her, our bodies have no defense whatsoever against poison, we could well be in a much worse state by now" Minato remarked casually.

'

Inoichi shuddered, "Unreal this place, I hate it, I unequivocally hate it after three days, I can already tell it's a hell hole…" he said volatilely.

Inoichi scuffed at the sand with his foot and then gave it the middle finger.

Minato had to struggle not to laugh.

 _Like the sand cared….._

'

"Come on Inoichi mate, lets get in before something else goes wrong" Minato said calmly.

Relieved at his assessment for his icy teammate, Minato pulled her into a fireman's carry, noting that she was indeed heavier than him.

Not to mention taller he thought with chagrin.

'

Minato was not particularly insecure but it would have been _nice_ to be about three inches taller.

'

'

He and Inoichi started to walk into the outpost, passing under the shade of huge arching gateway.

Lukra was still muttering deliriously, something about waterfalls. Her voice a raspy whisper.

'

Ordinarily Minato would have found such a sight funny and teased her about it, but he couldn't summon a trace of humor right now.

"It's okay, Lukra, please hang on for a few more minutes, and thanks for back there, that was touch and go for a bit" Minato said quietly to his unconscious friend.

'

'

Passing through he was treated to the sight of a huge enclosed area.

It had to hold at least a kilometer of space within it.

A whole plethora of buildings nestled inside.

Some serious infrastructure had gone into this place, it looked practically like a village opposed to a base.

'

"Home sweet home eh?" Inoichi said.

"It will be for a while at least, lets try to make the best of it" Minato replied.

Not sure about the 'sweet' part.

"Come on Minato bud, we better get Ice Queen to the medic bay" Inoichi said, uncharacteristically serious.

"Yeah"

"if we can find it through all this lot" Inoichi said gratingly.

They both wandered in, getting a few stares from Konoha compatriots at the dark haired girl Minato was carrying.

'

'

Minato couldn't help but think off his innocent comment of being sure their luck would hold out as they left for the desert.

'

Not 'three days' into this place they had gone through an endless array of problems and suffered two near death experiences, only one of them man made.

Lukra very uncharacteristically had been injured.

'

If it weren't for her unique abilities and some quick thinking on his part they could well have perished out amongst those dunes.

'

'

The desert was already putting their luck to the test, Minato thought grim feeling of foreboding.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Thanks for reading.

If you liked it please leave a review.

Until then, enjoy the desert.

'

'

'

'

'

* * *

'

'

'

'

Author notes

'

'

\- In the Deserts Test Minato and Lukra have been working together for a long time. So the teamwork you see has come a long way since 'The stomach of the toad'. I always imagine it to a dynamic similar to the Sannin before they diverge.

'

\- You might recognize Minato's shadow shruiken jutsu, so wonderfully demonstrated in the Naruto movie 'The lost tower', that was much too amazing to pass up on.

'

\- The Grelka worms are based loosely on the creatures seen in Naruto's Chuunin exam, when he rescues Konohamaru and his team. Although I make my own somewhat more dangerous, a real threat to a chuunin.

'

\- You might recognize Lukra's move 'Weissneibel' if you're a fan of Akame ga kill. It's a great idea and I wanted to incorporate it in this story. Although I make Lukra's version more modernised and tactical for war use.

'

\- Before you ask…..No, Lukra is not similar to Esdeath, they share some moves but Lukra is an entirely original character. Not to mention she has very distinctive character traits and a very noble based nature.

'

\- Did you know Hyoten users have the potential to fight in the sky? Haku demonstrates in the Edo tensai arc against Sai and Kankuro. I can think of several other ways also. Such a wasted plot potential!

'

\- In my AU I have the Hyoten power based on their blood cells. Tiny microscopic 'integrator cells' being the source of their power. It opens up some great potential ideas later having it nanite based opposed to just Water/wind based.

'

'

'

'

And if you have any cool suggestions or plot ideas for me to use, please give a message, I'd be interested to hear it.

See you later.


End file.
